


【G900】末日將近，我們在底特律(好預兆AU，惡魔！蓋文/天使！900)

by snow6594



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 75,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow6594/pseuds/snow6594





	1. Chapter 1

 

＊建議看過影集《Good Omens》再來閱讀會比較了解裡頭的劇情，沒有全盤依照原作，內容經過大幅度修改，但主軸大致上與原作相差無幾。

＊會提及路人角色死亡。

＊蓋文因為是惡魔，因此過去幹過不少壞事。

＊最後可能有碎肉。

 

底特律的哈特廣場邊有間規模狹小，即便不用多加說明，都知道具有多年歷史的酒行，會特別留意，甚至踏進這家店的人並不多，但幾名曾經造訪的顧客往往很滿意，根據他們所言，店長是名擁有褐色頭髮，搭配維繫著長睫毛的灰藍眼眸男子，沒人知曉店長真實年齡，但一進到店內，經常忘卻光陰，不會想深入探究店長身分，僅能把注意力放在用心招待顧客的那名男子身上，至於名字，他們只聽聞是「奈斯」，沒有姓氏，連名片也都單純撰寫名字。

 

此時此刻，正在店裡拿起酒瓶謹慎擦拭的奈斯，感受到一陣微風，他轉過身，面對突如其來的女性訪客。

 

「哈囉，阿曼妲。」他柔和打起招呼。

 

阿曼妲是一名擁有一身黝黑皮膚的中年女性，雖說聽見友好叫喚，但卻沒有馬上回應，而是把視線環繞過酒行，最終眉頭緊皺。

 

「你非得要選擇開這種店？」這並非她初次前來，但每每抵達，都會詢問同樣問題，對於一名認為酒會玷汙聖體的天使來說，奈斯販售的品項無疑是禁忌。

 

奈斯平靜回應，「我花了數百年研究人間酒品，開設酒行能把那些知識發揮到淋漓盡致。」

 

「別說這些了，總之，我要給你一項任務，」奈斯全身緊繃，等待對方開口，就如過去千年來那樣，當阿曼妲賦予任務，即意味著待在此地的歲月即將邁入尾聲，他得用待在底特律的餘下時間去解決(或者失敗)手邊工作，「找到撒旦之子。」

 

「撒……旦？」在他耳裡，撒旦彷彿是相當遙遠的名詞，阿曼妲別過頭，盯著奈斯瞧。

 

「奈斯，你是一名天使，沒道理不知道撒旦之子降臨到人間的意義吧。」這口吻宛如一名指責自己下屬對於基礎常識表現出困惑的主管。

 

「我當然知道，撒旦之子會在來到人間的11年內，獲得一隻地獄犬，滿11歲那天，天啟四騎士被召集到他面前，並讓他重新獲得父親的能力，同時引發……世界末日。」他清楚這件事很久，但在講述最終結局時，還是有些猶豫，奈斯並未想到，萬能的主創造世界不過六千年，就試圖要將之毀滅，這段話僅僅讓阿曼妲輕微點頭，用過於淡漠的口吻交派任務。

 

「我這邊得到消息是撒旦之子一星期前出生在這座城市，並會在5歲時擁有地獄犬，你的任務就是阻止，還有——」她凝視正前方解釋，並在最後把視線飄到奈斯身上，補充後續，「小心 **那名惡魔。** 」

 

褐髮天使猛然震了下身軀，彷彿對方已經發現什麼，但沒有，話音剛落，店內掀起一陣風，阿曼妲用跟前來方式相同的途徑離去。

 

奈斯沒有拖延時間，立即撈起電話，撥打那串熟悉萬分的號碼。

 

「這邊是蓋文的電話答錄機，請長話短說。」耳邊傳來老友的聲音，雖說只是答錄機，但足以讓他心安，奈斯深吸口氣，簡略拋出言論。

 

「下午五點，大使橋畔。」

 

這是他們邀約方式，由於彼此身分敏感，雙方不會直說要見面，僅是大致交代時間與地點。

 

畢竟，誰能想到一名天使，竟然有個惡魔友人。

 

* * *

 

 

事情要從上帝創造世界的那星期說起，當蓋文化身成一條巨大棕蛇，誘惑亞當夏娃品嘗禁果後，連帶導致負責駐守果樹的奈斯受到嚴懲。

「我現在無法繼續待在伊甸園了。」接獲必須前往人間的奈斯，顯然有些不滿，縱使他沒有太多憤怒語氣，站在他身旁的蓋文還是有察覺。

「這樣很好，」蓋文拋起手裡那顆被他從果樹摘下的禁果，朝奈斯扔去，當後者輕易接住，他才回答，「待在伊甸園實在太無聊。」

「你就是因為想離開，才會誘惑他們？」奈斯把視線瞟向遠方，亞當正在企圖擊退一頭獅子，夏娃緊張地縮在男子身後。

「不，誘惑只是出自於惡魔天性。」蓋文搖搖頭，拍動身後的黑色翅膀。

「我是奈斯。」此時，天使才憶起雙方還沒提過自己名字。

「蓋文。」蓋文迅速回答。

數秒後，傾盆大雨落入大地，上帝執行的創世計畫即將邁入尾聲，這是奈斯與蓋文初次認識的插曲，也揭開他們日後六千年，東奔西跑，追逐或閃避對方的序幕。

 

* * *

 

 

奈斯沒有等待太久，他不過在長椅上坐十分鐘，身後就傳來震耳欲聾的電子樂與引擎聲，時至今日，蓋文還是堅持要開那輛外表破爛，隨時都能自體毀滅的福特初代野馬，頑固地拒絕換車，但這很符合蓋文性格，奈斯也只是偶爾勸說，並未強迫對方遵守。

依約前來的蓋文，鼻樑上掛著墨鏡，甚至沒有把汽車熄火就直接推門下車。

「末日近了，」蓋文甩動雙臂，一屁股坐在天使身邊的位置上，單腳翹起高聲訴說，「那群老是站在廣場，胸口掛詛咒牌子的流浪漢肯定很高興，他們長久以來期盼的結果終於發生。」

「你打算怎麼做？」奈斯注視湖面問道。

「就如過去一樣，你怎麼做，我就嘗試相反行徑，別忘記，我們終究是天使與惡魔，陣營完全敵對。」蓋文把手攤開回答。

奈斯保持沉默，幾隻鳥從雙方面前掠過，遠方仍有孩童奔跑著，路人還是在悠閒慢跑，寧靜到絲毫不像末日將近的景色，良久，他才說出想法，「我還以為至少要幾百年，事情在我尚未有心裡準備前就發生。」

「很多事情都是這樣，不過是千年來的常態。」蓋文把雙臂抱在胸前，透過用來遮掩蛇眼的黑色墨鏡，打量友人。

「凱薩那次就——」奈斯企圖辯解，但還沒真正講述出來，蓋文就用力搖手。

「不，別提凱薩(凱薩遇刺是在西元前44年)，別忘記當時你因為那件事與我冷戰多久。」

「也才123年，之後我們不是在龐貝城(蘇維埃火山在西元79年爆發，淹沒龐貝與赫庫蘭尼姆古城)重新相遇？」

「你還差點害自己被岩漿淹沒，要不是我拉著你瘋狂奔跑，這副身體，」他指向奈斯的人類軀殼，「早就在當時被徹底溶解。」

「我們就是因為這樣才合好。」奈斯溫和回答。

「是阿。」蓋文撇過頭，不願承認數千年來，自己究竟幫奈斯逃出生天過幾次。

「言歸正傳，我們該怎麼做？」心情好轉不少的奈斯，隨即把話題拉回到撒旦之子上。

「我接收到的任務是讓末日發生，而你是阻止，但在這樣做有個共同前提……找到他！既然開頭相衝，那我們只要先探詢到這座城市裡，一星期前出生的孩子，從中找到可能人選，藉由各自擅長的方式，把他帶向正軌就好。」蓋文壓低聲音提出計畫。

「正軌？那可是撒旦之子，怎麼才叫『正軌』？」

「你似乎帶有偏見，認為出於血統，他就應當天生時就屬於邪惡方。」蓋文不滿地提出異議。

「嘿，你不能怪我。」奈斯反駁。

「你肯定會把他拉向聖人思維，我則是不斷傳授相當冷血的負面思想，一正一副，至少讓他接進普通人類。」蓋文的說詞讓奈斯點頭，他們看待凡人、動植物的想法經常令彼此感到不適，這種處在極端值的立場，普通人類完全沒有，若同時把他們的思想灌輸給撒旦之子，結果必然是地獄之王的後代，思想成熟時不會透漏太多邪氣。

這時，天空傳來雷聲，暴雨快速落入這座雨都，奈斯趕緊用雙手遮蓋腦袋，他可不希望自己的人類軀體因為這樣被淋濕，緊接著，他就發現頭頂多出一層布料，他眨眨眼，扭頭用灰藍色眼睛盯著那件覆蓋於頭頂的深棕色夾克，那屬於蓋文。

「別謝謝我，惡魔是不會接受任何感激言詞的。」蓋文有些痞地在旁邊告知。

奈斯迅速把視線別開，面對他的惡魔摯友，「你的車不就在我們後面，直接拉著我跑過去就好。」

蓋文把腦袋撇開，雙唇抖動，彷彿在抱怨些什麼，但奈斯並不想探究，只是在蓋文把溼透的外套抽回後，跟隨對方搭上車，由蓋文把他送回酒行。

目前距離世界末日，還有11年。

 

* * *

 

 

蓋文將溼透的外套扔向沙發，右手一揮，催動一張照片從抽屜飛出，那是他與奈斯於一戰期間在歐洲戰場的合影，他依然記得當時身穿卡其色軍裝的天使，對他面帶微笑時多討人喜歡，也許就是因為這抹神情，才讓他千年來手段逐漸放軟，不再製造黑死病、天花、大屠殺這種足以招致數百萬人類在短時間內死去的慘案，死神部門曾經抱怨過因為蓋文這樣，害他們業績降低，幸好，蓋文的頂頭主管傑弗瑞是個單純重視任務的惡魔，在蓋文順利辦好工作前提下，不會有絲毫異議，這也是為什麼棕髮惡魔有辦法在人間跑去找奈斯攀談，又能避免被地獄發現他與天使交好的因素。

 

這回，是世界末日，他認為自己大概又得挽救天使一次，隨著鬆開的手指，照片溜回抽屜。

 

「很好，你會在哪呢？」他揮動雙臂，開始找尋一星期前在底特律剛出生的男孩，撒旦之子，就在其中。

 

* * *

 

 

奈斯拉開頸部下方的領繩，讓自己得以鬆口氣，突如其來的繁雜任務讓他有些喘不過氣，但主要原因還是在他的惡魔老友身上，奈斯隱約明白即使蓋文提及自己會把份內事情辦好，但也有極高機率會在最後一刻讓他獲勝，最佳案例就是1962年的古巴危機，假若當初蓋文沒有收手，第三次世界大戰早就爆發。

 

「人類打夠了，我得讓他們有機會休兵，發展現代科技。」當初蓋文給他的回應正是如此。

 

只是片面之詞，奈斯推斷對方是基於其他理由才這樣做，但他抱持緘默，隨著回憶，他把西裝外套脫除，露出內部的黑色背心，此時應該進入浴室泡澡，讓身心好好放鬆的才對，但他思緒卻攪成一團，難以真正靜下心來。

 

窗外的雨還沒停歇，今晚會是不眠之夜，奈斯僅能轉頭透過格子窗觀察景色，向萬能的主祈禱，希望能早日找到撒旦之子。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

蓋文非常確定自己拉開門的時候並未發出任何聲響，但他仍舊在踏進酒行當下瞧見奈斯出現在櫃台邊。

 

「撒旦呀，我為什麼總是無法給你『驚喜』？」他感到苦惱，自從這間店開設後，他經常想利用奈斯沒有在門上裝鈴鐺這點，趁對方暫時忙碌之際，忽然跑進去嚇他，但無論何時抵達，天使往往能即時現身。

 

「老掉牙的招式騙不到我。」奈斯平靜表示。

 

蓋文開始進行他前往酒行時一律會進行的舉動：隨意挑一瓶酒來喝。

 

奈斯不僅能夠如期出現在櫃台邊迎接顧客，還能於短時間內答出店內放置的酒品的出產年份與當時大事。

 

身為一名熱愛歷史，而且原本就親生經歷過大量事件的天使而言，這不算什麼，但人類會因此沉醉，試圖拿起更多酒，請求這名盡職老闆幫自己複習忘卻多年的歷史課內容，最後，他們滿臉盡是陶醉，拎著五六瓶酒離開店。

 

這回，蓋文同樣看也不看，伸手就往離自己最近的櫃子撈起一瓶。

 

「運氣不錯，挑到我最喜歡的年份。」對於他的選擇，奈斯極為滿意。

 

「最喜歡？」蓋文無法第一時間就理解，他以手扣住瓶口，藉由魔法，在不使用開瓶器的情況下輕易讓軟木塞彈出，挪動右手臂，痛快暢飲一口，龍舌蘭的氣味迅速在口腔擴散，他搖搖頭，察覺自己還沒反應過來。

 

「就是我最常提及的名詞。」奈斯把雙臂放在胸前，再度給予提示。

 

「時常提及……時常……啊哈，奇蹟，是這對吧！」當他高喊完，奈斯就平靜點頭，光是這樣就能夠讓蓋文思考下去，一串300年前他就聽過的拉丁詞彙，浮現在腦海。

 

**Annus mirabilis**

 

「這瓶是奇蹟年產的，其中一個是1665~1666年，但酒的出產時間不會跨越兩個年度，所以就是1905年。」此時，奈斯把臂膀鬆開，走到蓋文身旁接過只有喝一口的龍舌蘭。

 

「那可是讓我難以忘懷的一年。」

 

「是是是，你老是提到自己對某件事感覺特別難忘。」蓋文沒好氣地說，天使淡淡微笑，把酒塞回惡魔手裡，灰藍眼眸對上蓋文的墨鏡。

 

「話說回來，你調查的如何？」

 

「光是可能名單就很多，接下來必須跟你找出來的資料一一比對。」蓋文簡略回應，再度喝了口酒。

 

「真巧，提拉餐廳有個雙人位空出來。」這看似牛頭不對馬嘴的回應，卻足以讓蓋文聽懂。

 

「每次我來這邊喝酒，就剛好有空位。」

 

「這也能讓你以飯錢代為支付在我這邊喝酒的費用。」奈斯輕鬆答覆，「而且還能邊吃邊聊調查結果。」

 

「好一個消磨時間的手段。」惡魔立刻接受，雖說打從第一頓飯開始，他就全盤答應這個由奈斯提出來的要求。

 

「一切都得感謝小奇蹟。」奈斯輕彈手指，把身上的服裝換成外出吃飯時才會穿的天藍色三件式西裝時說道。

 

「惡魔才不會感謝任何東西。」蓋文立即拒絕。

 

深知老友脾氣的天使沒有答腔，只是邁動雙腿，與摯友離開店，掛在玻璃門上的牌子，也在他離開瞬間自動翻轉至「關店」那面。

 

* * *

 

 

提拉餐廳沒有太多人顧客，這令蓋文相當放鬆，他向來厭惡前往有太多人類逗留的場所，扣除為了執行工作這點，他還是喜歡待在自己家，瞪著被他栽種的長春藤，或像現在這樣，注視在他正對面，開心享用古巴三明治的奈斯，欣賞對方滿足神態，但他才瞥望幾分鐘，奈斯就撈起紙巾擦拭嘴巴，迅速開啟主題。

 

「也許我們能自己沿著街頭，找尋撒旦之子。」

 

「不，休想，」蓋文搖頭表示，「即便他就站在我們面前，也無法顯露任何一絲與人類小孩不同的地方。」

 

「但我光查詢出生紀錄，一星期就有將近破百位小孩誕生，在無從得知更進一步線索情況裡，等於是海底撈針。」奈斯表現出少有的沮喪，但也只是平時沒有，當自己認定工作成績不如預期，天使往往會憂鬱一段時間，六千年來，相似情況不斷上演到蓋文習以為常。

 

這次，他發揮平時安慰摯友的方式，以有些溫和，不該出現在惡魔身上的語調告知。

 

「也許並非毫無他法，就算沒有線索，但5年後地獄犬會出現這件事千真萬確，在他生日時會碰見地獄犬，無論如何，他的雙親都會同意兒子飼養那隻狗，地獄犬會盡職陪伴在小主人身邊，直到他滿11歲，準備帶來世界末日。」這算是非常粗糙的拖時間手段，目前他們也只能這樣做，奈斯眨眨眼，緩慢揚起頭，透過虹膜散發出困惑。

 

「說起來，撒旦還真不負責任，就這樣把兒子丟在人間。」

 

「嘿，天使，你這樣講實在太不厚道，」蓋文眉頭緊蹙，把雙臂抱在胸前，「你們陣營的那位還不是把小孩扔在人間，沒有自己顧，結果呢，最後他就被釘死在十字架上。」

 

奈斯如預期般露出想反駁的神情，他向來不喜歡蓋文批評「萬能的主」。

 

「我覺得你這樣講不太好，最後他還是有復活。」奈斯語調很輕柔，彷彿擔憂自己正在被至高天竊聽似的。

 

「是阿，整整四十天，最後還不是跑去天堂等待輪迴，除此之外拋下末日會在二千年後降臨的預言，現在，時間將近，末日就跟他預言的未來景象相同，即將席捲人類世界。」蓋文撈起叉子，挑起自己盤內其中一塊炸雞，為了打量奈斯，他從上菜以後就呆坐至今，幸好餐點夠優秀，沒有因為冷掉喪失原本的美味程度。

 

奈斯在聽完蓋文回答後，身軀往後倚靠在椅子上，口中喃喃自語，起初蓋文還不能理解天使的行為，直到聲響逐漸加大，奈斯嘴角大幅勾起，看起來相當喜悅，他笑著朝自己的惡魔友人建議。

 

「你剛才提到預言，這讓我想到一件事。」

 

「捨摩多西(什麼東西)？」蓋文邊咀嚼雞肉邊問到，陷入強烈歡快情緒的奈斯，甚至沒有糾正蓋文行徑，直接就說出答案。

 

「就是那本《卡姆斯基精確預言綠》！」話音剛落，蓋文就咳了一聲，差點就自己嗆到，他揮動手臂，讓口腔內的炸雞憑空消失，然後才抬起腦袋，用正在觀看滑稽東西模樣的神情，盯著天使朋友。

 

「我還以為那只是一個傳說故事。」

 

「對於不理解的人而言，當然只是傳說，但我清楚世界上真有這本預言書的存在，二戰期間納粹為了找書費盡一番資源，而我在他們探詢到答案以前，率先把最後一本書帶走，拿到酒行內燒毀，但在此之前，有稍微瞄到內頁裡的預言，上頭清楚說明納粹衰亡與幾場重大戰役，4年後也完美證明預言書的真實性，甚至於我當時能驚險離開，沒有被他們抓到，全拜書上給予的告知之賜。」奈斯眼神有些遙遠，試圖回憶當時的危急處境。

 

「但你差幾分鐘，就要被燒死在教堂內，若不是有——」蓋文猛然停歇，他發覺自己得意忘形，不小心透露重要訊息，奈斯視線偏轉，轉而凝望摯友。

 

「 **你** ，是因為你我才可以保留這副軀殼至今，雖說不清楚你出現在德國原因，可是願意冒著危險踏入教堂，拉住我的手升起保護屏障，讓我免於爆炸威脅的舉動，始終讓我銘記在心。」

 

蓋文狡詐地微笑，「這麼說來，你應該知道要如何還這份人情了吧？」他實際沒有要求天使有恩必報，這充其量是讓對話延續下去的途徑。

 

奈斯的笑容擴大些許，「我早就交付了，還記的那瓶聖水嗎？」

 

_ 「幹！」 _ 這句話蓋文是無聲說出來的，但這是真的，19世紀中葉，他親自向奈斯要了用來避免自己隨時會被地獄找上，強行從人間拉回去行刑的聖水，奈斯並未答應，當他們歷經分離，之後參與前後二次世界大戰，自己才終於在砲火隆隆的德國救了奈斯一命，並如願在戰後拿到聖水。

 

奈斯僅僅是眨眼，沒有對此表達意見，蓋文的其中一支手機，就在這時候開始震動，他停止動作，扭頭盯著手機瞧，唯一能撥通這支手機的人僅有冥界，他朝奈斯比出手勢，接著就撈起手機溜到角落接聽，但還沒說出講電話時的專用詞「嗨。」，另一頭就傳來說話聲。

 

「十分鐘後在墓園見面。」

 

那是佩金斯的聲音，蓋文不禁加重握住手機的力量，試圖要「婉拒」邀約。

 

「我目前正在忙。」

 

「不要跟我講這種廢話，蓋文，你現在除了監視撒旦之子成長，還有避免 **那些婊子** 的威脅外，應該沒任何東西要忙吧。」佩金斯的語氣維持一貫傲慢，但在蓋文聽來，卻格外刺耳，尤其是對方形容天使的方式，他把腦袋撇開，謹慎查看正在座位上品嘗布丁的奈斯，深知假如再拒絕，佩金斯就會強行從另一頭鑽過來，屆時，除了自己，他所在意的天使也會捲入威脅，蓋文只得壓抑怒火。

 

「好吧，我會準時抵達。」

 

「最好是。」佩金斯火爆回應，冷不防就把電話掛掉。

 

棕髮惡魔將墨鏡往上推些，揉揉眼窩，他向來不喜歡佩金斯，即使惡魔之間從來就無法喜歡彼此，但偏偏佩金斯是那種不僅對天使嫉惡如仇，時常用不同詞彙咒罵他們，平時衣著更是讓蓋文近乎崩潰，那傢伙甚至還以蛆維生！撒旦呀！蛆，一想到這，蓋文幾乎就要把方才吃下肚的料理吐光。

 

身旁傳來腳步聲，但他無須抬頭觀看，單純嗅探那股漂散在空氣內的清香，也知道對方是誰。

 

「待會我無法開車送你回去。」他只能致歉。

 

「沒關係，現在時間還早，無論是公車還是計程車都很好等。」奈斯體貼回應。

 

「結果到頭來，我們沒辦法完整吃完這頓飯。」蓋文終於扭頭，凝視專注盯著他瞧的奈斯。

 

「不，蓋文，我認為這樣就很好了。」奈斯的真誠在數千年來，總能化解蓋文疑慮，後者也發揮既有習慣，咧嘴一笑。

 

「隨你怎麼說。」他並未等待奈斯回應，轉身就走向櫃檯結帳，迅速開車前往佩金斯與他約好的地點。

 

蓋文向來如此，在沒有多加解釋就現身，離開時也相當急促，鮮少為誰停留，若真要講，唯有奈斯是促使他能長時間待在同樣地區的對象。

 

* * *

 

 

才剛彎過拐角處，蓋文就能透過車窗，清楚瞧見站在墓園邊的佩金斯，他把車停下來，關閉音響，推開門下車，就算沒有靠近對方，蓋文也能留意到佩金斯極為不快。

 

「你遲到了。」

 

「掛電話以前你不也認為我無法準時到達。」蓋文攤攤手。

 

「要不是傑弗瑞要我跑來這邊調查進度，誰想跟你說話。」佩金斯惡劣回應，蓋文倒是認為無關緊要，打從17世紀地球上的大規模事件銳減，地獄對於他的評價就急速下滑，假若沒有20世紀的二次世界大戰，讓大批惡魔、死神忙碌許久，蓋文早就被傑弗瑞認定業績太差，直接丟入聖水池裡面殺雞儆猴。

 

「反正我也不喜歡你。」棕髮惡魔馬上回擊。

 

「即便如此，你還是得報告進度。」佩金斯話鋒一轉，談及他這次前來的原因。

 

「這個……我正在找……」他有些緊張，深怕對方懷疑些什麼。

 

「我就知道會這樣，算了，反正只要在他11歲前找到，確保世界末日會發生，地獄就不會追究。」雖說佩金斯是在威脅，但蓋文卻發現自己注意力被對方沾滿黴菌，還有幾隻蛆爬行，牠們疑似被沾有些許腐肉的暗藍色西裝吸引。

 

「我想你應該找時間換掉身上這件。」他指出。

 

「不關你的事。」佩金斯沒好氣地拒絕，一陣強風颳過墓園，那名惡魔就這樣消失在人間。

 

蓋文撇撇嘴，轉身回到車內，一把撈起放置於座位上的手機，這時他發現有一通來自奈斯的未接來電與留言，藍眼天使給予的訊息，促使蓋文的蛇眼猛然擴大。

 

**我有線索了。**

 

蓋文立刻精神抖擻，手指飛快在手機上移動，傳送一條簡訊。

 

**我馬上就過去！**

 

他轉動鑰匙，開著老舊不堪的福特野馬，前往酒行。

 

* * *

 

 

剛換好灰色浴袍，準備進入浴室放鬆的奈斯，視線被某個夾在櫃子縫隙的東西吸引，他眉頭皺起，走過去湊近櫃子，撈起那張奇怪紙條，就算沒有特別深思，他也清楚這是從什麼地方來的。

_ 《卡姆斯基精準預言錄》 _

沒想到稍早才在餐廳跟蓋文談論這本書，現在自己就在家中發現殘餘的碎片，奈斯把書帶走並銷毀是將近70年前的陳年往事，當時自己並未看見任何殘存碎片飛散出來，但根據紙張材質跟老舊程度，確實是那本書。

上頭似乎有文字，他沒有立即觀看，而是先留言給蓋文，安靜等待對方前來。

蓋文抵達的時間很快，甚至不用等他起身迎接，對方就逕自把門敞開，快速衝進來。

「你說自己有線……」棕髮惡魔還沒真正把話講完，就停止談論，視線不斷亂飄，顯然在避免自己盯著奈斯衣著，只可惜，天使並未留意到這點，他撈起紙片，開門見山就指出重點。

「這張是來自於預言書上的書頁，我認為上頭文字，對於找尋撒旦之子很有用。」

蓋文的雙眼完全對準另一側，壓低聲音詢問，「上面寫了什麼？」他試圖不讓自己表現出對於從奈斯胸口與白皙頸部感興趣的念頭，由於身穿浴袍，因此胸膛部分頓時一覽無遺。

天使把紙張放在手掌上，低頭觀看，「我原本就打算等你在場時一次看仔細，上面的內容是…… **時間會把答案昭告出來，無論是幼童、狗，都會主動現身。** 」

「似乎是在指就算我們沒努力找尋，也能看見成效。」蓋文表示。

奈斯把紙張放在一旁，扭頭注視摯友，「真是這樣就好了。」

被迫直視奈斯全身的蓋文，猛然深吸口氣，奈斯肯定無從知道，自己在不知不覺中誘惑他的惡魔朋友多少回了。

「我想你最好先讓自己放鬆，別想太多，」蓋文深吸口氣，食指對準天使的服裝，「看起來你原本就想休息，只是被寫有預言的紙張絆住。」

奈斯全身繃緊，低頭注視著浴袍，慌張回應，「確——確實如此。」

「那就先休息吧，我們下次再聊。」經過簡單告別，蓋文就轉身離開酒行。

他煩躁地回到車上，又一次替自己基於雙方身分，始終只能讓他們維持在相當友好這點發脾氣，奈斯鐵定沒察覺早在數世紀以前，蓋文就對他產生異樣情感，此時，蓋文卻只能別過頭凝視尚未把燈光關閉的酒行，隨後發動汽車，轉動方向盤返回自己那棟對於他而言，總是過於空曠、孤寂的巨大房子。


	3. Chapter 3

當末日即將發生前，天啟四騎士會聚集起來，前往撒旦之子身邊，他們並非在末日前夕才現身，在世界成形後剛滿100年，人們發起的第一場戰爭期間，造就天啟四騎士誕生。

 

**創世後100年 美索不達米亞平原**

 

身穿待與待在伊甸園時相同黑色袍子的蓋文，站在山巔上，冷漠注視打成一團的人類，這場爭奪資源的爭鬥實際上是因為他才出現，蓋文接收到傑弗瑞命令，要求他讓帶來災害的天啟四騎士誕生，於是，他讓兩個部族首領嫉妒彼此擁有的環境與土地，拿起長茅開始大打出手。

 

當人們因為爭鬥紛紛得到傳染病，第一名騎士——瘟疫降臨了，那位手拿弓箭，擁有一頭金色短髮，搭配淡漠神情的人走向蓋文。

 

「我還在等待三名夥伴。」瘟疫表示，蓋文把視線對準前方。

 

「他們不久後就會出現。」

 

一如他所言，爭鬥規模逐漸擴大，讓受到波及的第三個部落拿起武器反擊，小型爭鬥頓時成為戰爭，第二名騎士就這樣在一團黑霧中誕生，緊握一把長劍，留著一條長辮子，外表為女性的戰爭，抵達他們身旁。

 

「真是美好。」她淡淡開口，蓋文沒有對此表達意見，只是深知再過不久，任務就會告段落。

 

戰爭與疾病影響到部落內僅存的資源，人們開始挨餓，這也促使第三個條件達成，有著黝黑皮膚的飢荒雙手托住天平，慵懶走過飢餓多時的居民身邊，他搖搖頭，蹲下身以其中一根手指輕觸某個居民雙唇。

 

「別反抗，你該做的是平靜接受這一切。」當對方雙眼徹底閉上，他才重新繼續往前走，前來其他兩名夥伴身邊。

 

「剩下最後一個。」他簡略表示，蓋文用點頭作為回答。

 

因為疾病、戰爭與飢餓導致眾多居民死去，僅存下來的部落因為資源匱乏，讓最後一名戰士在疾病纏身、飢腸轆轆的情況下倒地，死亡降臨了，全身上下完全被黑色長袍覆蓋的死亡高舉鐮刀，毫不留情帶走戰士生命，也宣告四騎士的誕生。

 

由於四騎士需要藉由自己擁有的象徵意義逐漸茁壯，並把災害散布出去，因此剛認識彼此身分，就快速分開，消失在蓋文面前，棕髮惡魔剛把任務完成，一轉身就看見聞聲而來的奈斯。

 

藍眼天使舉起火焰劍，對準蓋文喉嚨。

 

「為什麼要這樣做？」從語氣就能聽見他對於三個部落的消亡極為不滿。

 

「這是我分配到的任務。」蓋文回答，奈斯迅速把劍放下，上頭的火焰快速褪去。

 

「四騎士之後會做什麼？」奈斯安靜詢問。

 

「帶來災害，最後會協助撒旦之子完成他們被創造出來的使命——毀滅世界。」

 

「真不敢相信有人能接受自己誕生就是為了等待最後的殞命。」天使搖搖頭，語氣中飽含心疼。

 

「別替他們感到惋惜，天使，距離他們真正離開還有很久呢。」惡魔答覆時口吻沒有絲毫可惜，雖說當下奈斯盯著他瞧的眼裡隱藏些許不滿，但還是沒有直接表達出來，天使過於善良的本質，終究獲得勝利。

 

「但願如此。」

 

人類的文明發展，就在夾雜四騎士擁有的四個象徵中展開。

 

* * *

 

 

「其中一名騎士退休了。」將近6000年後的某個早晨，蓋文從佩金斯口中得知這件事。

「退休？我還以為他們是永垂不朽的。」棕髮惡魔感到難以置信，他可沒想過有朝一日會聽聞本該等待末日降臨的四騎士中有一名會提早離開工作岡位。

「退休者是瘟疫，如果不是某個傢伙沒有繼續找尋讓人類得到大規模傳染病的機會，也不會導致他必須在能力減弱到所剩無幾前找尋代替者。」佩金斯斜眼瞪著另一名惡魔，充分表示怒意。

「取代他的是誰？」完全不在乎對方想法的蓋文，只希望能得到解答。

「汙染，從工業革命開始成長，當瘟疫力量銳減同時，污染卻變得非常強勁，其成長速度甚至快超越死亡，現在他正在四處走動，危害自己接觸過的地區，等待時機與三名騎士在世界末日開始的地方相會。」

「我認為你應該會喜歡汙染，」當佩金斯剛說完，蓋文就提出自身看法，前者疑惑地凝視他，後者是目光投向佩金斯的骯髒衣物，「瞧瞧你把自己的服裝弄成什麼德行。」

在另一名惡魔能變成蛆攻擊他以前，蓋文就化為煙塵，從縫隙飄散出去。

蓋文在自己的汽車邊重新變為人型，他沒有絲毫猶豫，立刻就前往奈斯的酒行。

當他提及四騎士，藍眼天使感到焦慮，但已經沒有如先前那樣，與蓋文劍拔弩張，反而隨便抽起一瓶酒，在幾秒鐘內把將近三分之一的內容物灌入體內。

「原來你能喝成這樣，我還以為除了品酒外，你滴酒不沾。」蓋文打量起臉頰兩側因為酒精，有些紅潤的奈斯評論道。

「不，我只是很少這樣喝。」奈斯搖晃腦袋，把酒瓶放置在桌面上，一屁股落到蓋文對面的沙發椅間，眼簾因為憂慮垂落許多。

「現在還沒末日呢，到時候有得你煩惱了。」蓋文伸手拿起方才被奈斯解決掉一些的酒，自己喝了起來，他從瓶口嘗到讓他留戀的氣息，奈斯因為惡魔這番話稍微皺眉，但也只是這樣，肆意批評或謾罵絕非奈斯性格包含的行為模式，他們只得繼續喝酒，等待時間流逝。

數年後，撒旦之子被送往人間，預備啟動11年後的世界末日。

 

* * *

 

 

**距離世界末日前6年 底特律**

雖說手中已經握有卡姆斯基要他們不用刻意去找答案的預言，但奈斯不改勤奮本性，當撒旦之子滿5歲那年，還是主動請蓋文與他坐下來討論方案。

這個看似平凡的一天，對於蓋文與奈斯而言卻截然不同，他們深知這天撒旦之子會獲得地獄犬，那隻不同於普通寵物的狗，天命是賦予主人力量與邪惡，同時促使撒旦之子比過去還要厭惡人間，進而在年11歲生日當天毀滅世界。

「地獄犬是什麼品種？」奈斯把5年前他們收集好的名單攤在桌面上，迅速詢問友人。

「我不知道，」蓋文直接表示，「這點依照撒旦之子的想法而定。」

奈斯的目光從紙張轉移到蓋文臉上，「依照想法？」

「撒旦之子替地獄犬取名，名字就是決定品種的關鍵，」當蓋文接收到天使朋友的狐疑目光，立即補充，「如果直接帶著一隻三頭犬在路上晃，不用等到他滿11歲，在此之前地獄犬就會被人類抓去宰了。」

奈斯腦海中浮現一名小男孩牽著一隻擁有三顆腦袋，不斷對路人吠叫與噴火的兇猛大狗，他身軀抖了下，企圖把畫面推開，繼續討論重要話題，「地獄犬用什麼途徑出現？」

「地獄方會把狗從籠子裡放出來，接著狗跑來人間找尋小主人，在獲得名字瞬間，變成對方所希望的模樣潛伏在主人與撫養他的家庭內，撒旦之子的魔力與地獄犬的邪惡本性，另他們感情非常融洽，雙方形影不離。」蓋文隨即說出自己獲知的事實。

「所以說我們只要找身旁有狗緊密跟隨的5歲小男孩就好？」奈斯挑起眉毛。

「基本上是這樣沒錯。」蓋文點點頭。

當他們理出方向，便開始在街道上行亂晃，期盼哪個有牽一隻狗的小男孩正是兩人急於搜尋的對象。

「待會碰到狗，你要怎麼做。」奈斯好奇問道。

蓋文拉住墨鏡邊緣往下推，露出翠綠色蛇眼，「我會瞪牠，普通的狗會因此嚇到，但只有地獄犬不僅無畏，還會反擊回來。」

奈斯瞳孔猛然擴大，「但這樣你不是會……受傷？」他絲毫不會介意自己表現關心朋友的一面，蓋文把墨鏡推回去，遮擋流露感謝模樣的雙眼。

「只是被狗咬，沒什麼好怕的。」他轉過身，繼續往前走，「我們繼續吧，也許答案真的就這樣送上門來。」他無法全然信任幾年前奈斯給他看的預言書節錄，不過卻尊重對方，沒有直接提出異議，瞧見惡魔正在逐漸走遠，奈斯趕緊小跑步跟上。

由於母親節即將來臨，街上能看見不少路人手裡拿著鬱金香，就在奈斯把視線飄向其中一個擺滿鬱金香的花店，蓋文開口了。

「你似乎想到什麼。」

「 Tulpenmanie。 」這是荷蘭語，但對蓋文而言不成問題。

「鬱金香狂熱，荷蘭，1637年，那可是我首次嘗試用經濟讓不少人破產，成效很棒。」蓋文史中為此感到自豪。

「之後在英國的南海南泡事件還有法國的密西西比公司也有你的份？」奈斯斜眼凝望友人，拋出質疑。

「不，雖然我確實會設下金錢陷阱，但除了鬱金香狂熱，之後的幾場泡沫經濟與我無關，純粹是人類知道利用貪婪弱點，試圖大撈一筆，但你不得不說，」他甩動手臂，一顆原本放置於花店內的鬱金香球根憑空被他變來手裡，當蓋文把球根遞向奈斯時，表層出現一道道黑色線條，這是鬱金香雜色病造成的，雖然美麗，但也意味著花生病了，「這確實很迷人。」

奈斯沒有接過球根，而是彈下手指，把球根恢復原狀，快速傳回花店。

「恕我無法認同你。」奈斯冷淡回應。

蓋文撇撇嘴，他深知藍眼天使厭惡因為疾病才誕生的物種，奈斯會同情摺耳貓，天生脊椎就有問題的任何犬種，無法認同人類讓馬跟驢交配生下騾子，蓋文推測全天堂也只有奈斯極端成這樣。

兩人繼續行走，每當他們巧遇在遛狗的男孩，蓋文就採取用蛇眼嚇唬狗的方案，但結果卻都是狗立刻跑向主人身後，甚至有些小孩根本不愛狗，只是被家人叫去遛狗，根據蓋文表示，撒旦之子和地獄犬是天生搭檔，不可能碰見飼主恨狗的情況，當他們幾乎認為尋找計畫就到今天為止，打算繞完公園就回家時，被來自草叢另一側的聲音吸引。

「你真的想養牠嗎？」

「當然，我認為牠很可愛！我要用之前想很久的名字，稱呼牠為相撲。」

他們聽出那是小孩子與朋友們的說話聲，他們注視彼此，然後就往聲音來源前進，原來是一名用雙手環抱住聖伯納大喊的金髮男孩，還有三名與他年齡差不多的孩子站在狗旁邊。

「柯爾，牠可能是別人的寵物。」方才勸男孩不要養狗的女孩子說著。

名為柯爾的男孩則是回答，「但這隻狗脖子上沒項圈，而且回家後我會請我爸寫尋狗啟事，如果真的沒人認領，肯定可以養。」

「你爸能夠接受家中多一隻狗？」另一個男孩詢問。

「當然，他最喜歡狗了！」柯爾隨即反駁。

奈斯跟蓋文同時往後退些，躲在草叢後方壓低聲音討論。

「你認為他會是撒旦之子嗎？」奈斯提問。

「也許吧，我們得實際測試，至少，得先證明那隻狗不會害怕我這雙無法嚇到任何惡魔的眼睛。」蓋文原本想採取先前方案，但礙於有其他小孩在場，於是就採取B計畫，他把衣服往上掀起一些，輕觸腰間那塊看起來彷彿普通刺青的黑蛇圖案，照理來講應該不會動的圖案逕往前挪動，刺青邊緣散發霧氣，圖案逐漸轉為真正的蛇。

這條蛇的模樣蓋文平時變的模樣幾乎相同，除了體型稍小，顏色不同外，本身沒有任何魔力，但還有保留惡魔氣息，若有需要，蓋文會利用刺青去察看任務地點，確保能夠全身而退。

兩名超自然生物看著黑蛇緩緩爬過草叢，當牠抵達四個小孩與聖伯納面前，立即爆出大量尖叫聲，孩童們試圖竄逃，但這沒能阻擋黑蛇繼續爬行的慾望，就在即將接觸到柯爾時，聖伯納忽然大發脾氣，用力把金髮男孩撞開，直接站在黑蛇面前，大狗嘶吼，看起來相當兇猛，黑蛇伸展身軀，威脅要一口咬下去，蓋文並不會真正動手，這單純是嚇唬手段，此時，他與奈斯親眼目睹一個事實。

聖伯納的雙眼在 **發出紅光。**

即便只有一秒鐘，但他們還是能清楚瞧見，直視帶有光芒雙眼的黑蛇終於屈服，吐著蛇信，轉身溜回草叢內，雖然蛇被趕走，但孩子們已經懼怕到不敢待在原地，他們迅速撤退，留下空無一人的草地。

蓋文把蛇抱起，「你做得很好。」他安靜呢喃。

奈斯湊近惡魔，輕柔觸碰蛇的下顎，明明就是惡魔化身，但在奈斯面前，黑蛇彷彿一隻貓，還是特別乖巧，不會個性多變的那種，「謝謝。」當藍眼天使把手移開，蛇就貼著蓋文的手臂，逐漸變回先前那枚刺青圖案，烙印在蓋文手臂上。

「我認為自己的刺青喜歡你。」惡魔不禁抱怨。

「你想太多了，」奈斯輕微揮手，表明這種事不可能，然後詢問，「我們應該進一步搜尋關於那個孩子的資料嗎？」

「從聖伯納雙眼發紅光情況來看，無疑是地獄犬，剩下的問題是我們該如何影響那名孩子。」蓋文把雙臂交叉在胸前，平靜回應。

「也許可以潛到他附近？」天使提出想法。

「撒旦呀，仔細聽你講了些什麼，」蓋文眉頭稍稍皺起，扭頭注視朋友，「身為天界成員，你竟然想做出違反本性的舉止。」

「等等，你該不會以為我想偷窺吧！」奈斯急忙大喊，大幅揮動雙臂，急切解釋，「我是說可以佯裝成普通人，在柯爾出現在街道時觀察他對待人間的態度。」

「這是個好主意，你有想好自己能扮演什麼角色嗎？」話音剛落，蓋文就發顯自己朋友把目光投射到公園另一邊，柯爾與他的一群朋友跑向池子旁的冰淇淋攤販，對老闆高興呼喊各式口味。

在奈斯嘴角勾起，形成一抹燦笑時，蓋文不僅得知答案，也清楚感受到自己多癡迷。


	4. Chapter 4

如果真要追究源頭，蓋文認為必須要回朔到14世紀。

 

**1348年 佛羅倫薩**

 

街道上一片死寂，眾多人在竄逃、尖叫，哭喊自己即將逝去生命，這些在蓋文耳邊聽來都是美妙音符，意味著他留在人間的日子又能多幾百年，天啟四騎士受到大規模傳染病號召，前來這座城市，他們的能力在短時間內增長不少，除了蓋文外，佩金斯與傑弗瑞也抵達佛羅倫薩。

 

「非常好，按照這情況下去，沒多久整個歐洲就會淪陷。」高等惡魔雖然沒有張開翅膀，卻能夠在言談間流露出某種狡詐氣質。

 

「沒想到你還挺有本事的。」佩金斯視線掃過廣場，對於躺在地面，一個疊一個，正在被其他人類燒死的屍體極為滿意。

 

「我只是盡好職責罷了。」蓋文用並未夾雜情感的聲音回答。

 

他們沒有討論太久，之後就分開處理工作上的事情，當蓋文來到湖畔，頓時發現一名配戴鳥嘴面具的瘟疫醫生，他先是皺眉，隨後就在空氣內聞到一股清香，才猛然發現答案。

 

_ 奈斯！ _

 

蓋文知道自己在人間的朋友會在災難時假扮成醫療者，實際上是借助「小奇蹟」替人治病，瘟疫醫生正是試圖治療病患們的代表人物，蓋文晃著身軀，漫步到對方面前。

 

「你打算知道些什麼？」

 

奈斯的聲音透過面具傳來，「我只想了解你製造災難原因。」

 

「當然是工作，若不是這樣我會被殺死。」他直接說出答案。

 

「真是這樣？」奈斯終於拉住面具邊緣，把徹底覆蓋臉部的面具摘除，用已經嚴重紅腫的雙眸望著他，「我不認為你是這種人。」

 

即便天使沒有講太明白，蓋文仍舊心知肚明，清楚對方要傳達的意思，奈斯沒講錯，不斷製造災害的舉止，不過是他想繼續留在人間途徑，直到某天終於能放下工作，遠離塵囂，一走了之。

 

在他沒能意識到以前，嘴唇就主動說出一個詞。

 

**「老鼠。」**

 

這是他能夠順利製造大量傷亡的原因，區區一群帶有疫病的老鼠，就掀翻整個佛羅倫薩，同時，這是他首次把自己帶來災難的方式告知屬於宿敵的天使。

 

他沒有多加解釋，轉身就離去，當人們終於知道一切都是老鼠攪局，逐漸找出解決方案，遏止早已席捲整個歐洲大陸的鼠疫時，已經是1353年了，雖然晚幾年，但至少沒有讓疫情擴散下去，當蓋文即將離開佛羅倫薩，恰巧碰見奈斯，這次對方不再配戴鳥嘴面具，神情也燦爛許多。

 

「我即將前往西班牙。」蓋文淡淡表示。

 

「我也是，看來能夠一起出發了。」奈斯做出答覆。

 

「休想，」蓋文勾起嘴角，「別忘記我們終究站在對立面，你只得上前阻止。」

 

「那還得讓你有機會散播災害。」藍眼天使予以反駁。

 

蓋文有些恍然，他發現自己把目光放在對方身上許久。

 

「儘管來吧。」隨著呼喊，他驅動魔法，把自己化為煙霧，伴隨冬季的朝陽消失在奈斯面前，也一併將悄悄埋入心底，隱藏於名為「友情」的偽裝之下。

 

此後的數百年，偽裝功力逐漸成熟，但也讓蓋文情感日漸加深，直到末日即將來臨。

 

* * *

 

 

「我並不想回去。」

「但這是例行公事。」

他們站在一棟僅有他們能瞧見，高度看似不過兩層樓的房子前面，蓋文不想邁出腳步，奈斯雖然百般不情願，但還是遵循長久以來的行為模式，準備前往天堂匯報進度，至於蓋文，除了必須抵達地獄外，要做的事情與他朋友如出一轍，最終，他們雙雙往前走，推開門進到內部。

房子裡除了兩部電梯外什麼都沒放置，這也是唯一通往上下兩個世界的通道，他們沒有遲疑，立即跨進早已敞開，等待他們進去的電梯內，奈斯按壓被聖水覆蓋的「↑」，另一邊蓋文則是觸碰以業火包圍在中間的「↓」，這是種機制，避免天使惡魔闖入彼此領域，即便他們千年來都是摯友，但終究無法甩開聖水與業火，兩個能夠對彼此造成莫大傷害的阻礙。

電梯門伴隨著鈴鐺聲緩緩敞開，天堂的白光透進奈斯眼簾，他始終不喜歡這種亮度。

天使們在電梯前方四處走動，但沒有任何一位願意停下來朝奈斯友好微笑，他們的確是天使，但對於早就在人間生活6000年的奈斯而言，反倒認為許多人類比他們更具有聖潔氣質。

循著熟悉道路，奈斯來到一面玫瑰牆邊，這地方屬於阿曼妲，每當奈斯必須前往天堂回報，通常會在這地方找到自己上司，果真，身穿一襲純白長裙的天使長，手執剪刀，細心修剪一束花朵。

「進度如何？」她頭也不回，直接就詢問下屬任務進度。

「我已經知道能確定撒旦之子是誰，只是……」奈斯平靜回答。

「只是？」她用重音強調這個詞彙，極為不滿奈斯給予的訊息。

「那名孩子身旁有帶著一隻名為相撲的聖伯納犬，接下來我必須找機會把他引導至良善。」他趕緊解釋。

「有發現 **另一邊** 派來的人手嗎？」當阿曼妲說出「另一邊」，奈斯有些不寒而慄，深怕被對方發現他有與蓋文有接觸。

「沒……沒有。」這回應似乎讓天使長極為滿意，她隨手摘下一朵花，遞向奈斯。

「還有6年，然後就是世界末日，好好努力。」藍眼天使伸手接過花，頃刻間，他就從天堂回到人間，阿曼妲向來如此，用突如其來的方式將他推離天堂，彷彿奈斯是個 **不受歡迎** 的拒絕往來戶。

此時他的身邊傳來有人走近的聲響，順著聲音來源，他瞥見自己的惡魔摯友。

「你也是被趕出來了？」他忽然有種感同身受的滋味。

「不，完全不是，」但蓋文的回答讓他失望，「我比你還早十分鐘離開地獄，傑弗瑞只是要我繼續觀察撒旦之子，還有留意你們陣營，會待在這邊是為了給你——」他變魔術似地，從自己背後取出一隻香草口味的冰淇淋，「我知道你喜歡香草口味，所以特地買好在這裡等。」

奈斯雙眼一亮，立刻拿起冰淇淋舔了一口，當他吃到第三口，才意識某件事，天使把舌頭縮回去，腦袋抬起來，「你怎麼知道我在這？」

「用聞的，先別管其他問題，你應該不會希望冰淇淋融化吧。」蓋文雙臂抱在胸前，斜眼盯著奈斯手裡的冰提醒道，後者身軀猛然一顫，加快速度把冰淇淋吞下肚，至於蓋文提及可以聞出他位置這點，在忙著吃冰期間緩緩被推離腦袋。

蓋文看似沒有特別留意，卻不時觀察自己朋友享受冰品舉止，不得不說，意圖阻止冰溶化，讓舌頭溜過從甜筒邊緣滑落的奈斯，促使他口腔產生一些唾液，但這也是他特地前來公園，買冰當成驚喜的理由。

**你真擅長自虐。** 他在內心嘲諷著，身為惡魔，他不僅沒有實際誘惑過奈斯，還自願協助對方，倘若被地獄知曉，除了會被處死，更會成為惡魔與死神們茶餘飯後的笑話。

讓他感到安慰的是，奈斯吃冰速度向來很快，在蓋文剛從思考脫離，恢復平時模樣時，天使就把最後一口扔進嘴裡，快速咀嚼後就吞下肚。

「接下來就按照我想出來的計劃吧。」明顯沒察覺到朋友異狀的奈斯，笑著表示。

「如果你不怕被他懷疑，我當然能接受。」蓋文簡略告知。

「才不會，我認為這方法天衣無縫。」奈斯立即反駁，雖說蓋文對此抱持反對意見，不過還是攤攤手，隨對方而去。

* * *

 

 

**大約一個月後**

柯爾頭一次在家中附近看見冰淇淋車，他聽學校朋友們講過關於冰淇淋車的事情，也在街道上看過幾回，但不曾掏錢去購買，他的父親由於工作繁忙，會在家中留一些錢給兒子應急，每當柯爾外出總會拿去買熱狗或三明治，當然，還有專門在廣場擺攤的冰淇淋小販，他花了一陣子觀察，那輛車每星期三會從街道上經過，時間大約是下午四點，在車子第四次出現時，他終於鼓起勇氣，拿起桌面上的零錢。

「跟我來，相撲！」他衝著那隻一個月前，自己父親同意撫養的聖伯納呼喊，原本趴在地面上發呆的大型狗抬起頭，搖晃尾巴。

「汪！」隨著叫喊，大狗跟上小主人腳步來到外面。

冰淇淋車在聽見柯爾叫喊時緩緩停下來，金髮小男孩望著敞開車門，從駕駛座走出來的男人。

對方擁有一頭深褐色頭髮，以及與他同樣是藍眼睛，看起來相當和善。

「小傢伙，你想買什麼口味。」他親切詢問。

「巧克力！」柯爾大吼，相撲也跟著興奮吠叫，男子微微一笑，轉身湊近冰櫃，替他弄了一支冰淇淋。

「給你，一共是25分錢。」當他轉身時，把冰遞給小男孩時說道。

「謝謝你，先生。」柯爾親切回答，付錢時隨即回應。

男子咧嘴微笑，「別這麼客氣，你可以稱呼我為奈斯。」

「我是柯爾，他是相撲。」不知為何，當柯爾瞧見那抹笑容，頓時把自己與愛犬的名字一併說出口。

「嗨，相撲。」男子扭頭朝大狗揮手。

相撲晃著尾巴，緩緩走了過去，男子看起來似乎有些緊張，柯爾趕緊提醒，「奈斯先生，別慌張，相撲脾氣很好，不會隨意咬人。」

「是……是嗎？」成年男子顯然還沒從懼怕離開，只是低頭，死命盯著在身旁四處走動、嗅探的相撲，最後，聖伯納用腦袋磨蹭奈斯大腿。

「汪。」大狗輕柔叫了聲，尾巴沒有停止晃動，柯爾嘴角大幅勾起。

「看來他很喜歡你呢，直接用手摸相撲的頭，他絕對不會生氣。」在柯爾鼓勵下，奈斯終於放鬆警戒，用掌心刷過蓬鬆腦袋，頓時，大狗的尾巴晃動頻率更大，顯然非常高興。

奈斯總算放鬆警戒，蹲下來揉揉相撲下巴，「很高興認識你。」

「奈斯，下星期你還會來這邊賣冰嗎？」柯爾疑惑詢問。

褐髮男子的視線從聖伯納飄向金髮男孩，「當然。」他笑著回答。

「我還要繼續跟你買冰。」當他說完時，相撲再度吠叫一聲，「相撲也這樣說。」柯爾立即補充。

隨著最後一次揉動，奈斯站起身，「我得回去工作了，再會。」

他舉起右手，友善道別，柯爾也用同樣舉動予以回應，就這樣，奈斯輕按喇叭，促使車子發出一串聲響，緩緩繞過角落，離開這條街道。

 

* * *

 

 

剛遠離柯爾居住的街區，冰淇淋車就在魔法霧氣中變成普通的福特野馬，福特把車停在路邊，對準某個用帽子遮掩腦袋，靠在牆邊專注翻閱報紙的年輕男子，當車門敞開，從內部走出來的已經變為蓋文，而這名正在看報的人才是正牌奈斯。

「剛才謝謝你。」奈斯輕柔開口。

「為了我假裝成你接近他這件事？」蓋文倚靠在車門上，眨眨眼凝視朋友。

「有一部分，更多的是感謝你拉近與他得距離。」天使解釋。

「話說回來，相撲看起來絲毫不具攻擊性。」蓋文說出自身觀察。

「但這不代表他就是溫和動物，相撲終究屬於另一個世界。」奈斯遺憾地表示。

「反過來說，柯爾也不是什麼普通人，即便現在他的再有禮貌，也會因為受到魔力影響關係，在11歲那年試圖要毀滅世界，」此時，蓋文臉色一沉，「還有可能更早發掘能力，倘若碰見足以造成他受傷的情況，就會讓這孩子驅動體內蘊藏的魔力，意圖扭轉現狀。」

「他的能力有這麼強？」奈斯有些緊張。

「再怎麼說都是撒旦之子，單純讓現實發生超乎常理的情況，也是 **很正常** 的。」蓋文說明。

「你能得知在什麼理由下，會導致他使用潛能，或者阻止他有機會催動到體內的能力嗎？」藍眼天使憑空弄來一份紙筆，嘗試要用老派方式記錄可能性。

「天使，把你手上的東西收起來，就算詳細記載也沒用，目前他生活在現實世界，搞不好哪天看見電視上撥放負面新聞，就打動到他，盡而許下願望，聽到需求的潛質就這樣改變現實。」

「真的？」奈斯稍微歪頭，看似有些懷疑。

蓋文雙頰浮現輕微紅暈，他猛然把腦袋撇開，沒好氣地回答「當然！」

蓋文深信，6年時間也許無法阻止柯爾能力覺醒，意圖毀滅人間，但卻能夠促使他爭取到更多與奈斯的獨處機會，即便他們最後失敗，也能望著天使摯友，與對方共同見證世界走向終局。


	5. Chapter 5

「我剛才應該沒聽錯吧。」蓋文用手指掏著耳朵，試圖理清答案。

 

「很遺憾，你聽見的內容相當真實。」奈斯宣告答案。

 

「所以說你現在手邊完全沒有……」他並未直接講明，只是凝視著天使，後者用搖頭搭配把手一攤，說明此時沒有武器這件事。

 

蓋文後悔他主動開啟話題，十分鐘前，他在言談間聊到他們能夠對付天啟四騎士，只要透過奈斯握有的火焰劍，並把尖銳利刃刺入騎士腹部，就能將之摧毀，隨後，他才得知原來自己朋友早就失去天堂配發給他的武器。

 

「你知道劍目前在什麼位置嗎？」蓋文壓低聲音詢問。

 

「英格蘭的一座湖裡。」奈斯輕柔應對。

 

「湖……先等一下，火焰劍該不會變成人們眾所皆知的那把？」在瞧見藍眼天使微微點頭，他才嘗試接下去，「真搞不懂你為什麼這樣做。」

 

「當時亞瑟非常需要協助，也因為如此，我才用奇蹟引導梅林帶他去湖邊找到劍。」奈斯企圖辯解。

 

「你該不會就是故事裡的湖夫人吧。」蓋文推論著。

 

「別忘記我們彼此都曾經在人間偽裝過。」奈斯想要引開話題。

 

與此同時，蓋文腦海中浮現自己朋友變成高雅女性，一頭褐色短髮成為波浪狀的柔順長髮，睫毛因此更細緻，完美把一雙灰藍眼眸凸顯出來，他立刻感到口乾舌燥。

 

「我很驚訝你竟然沒有在他死亡後，趁機把劍取回。」蓋文翹起眉毛，藉助這種方式讓自己停止胡思亂想。

 

「我曾經想過，當亞瑟的死訊傳遍卡美洛，我花了三天思考前往湖內取回火焰劍的念頭，但最終還是放棄，在我主動化為湖夫人，親手把劍交給亞瑟的時候，就希望他建立富足帝國，不能因為他的肉身死去，就取走那把劍。」奈斯沉穩說明理由。

 

「你該不會像那些死忠支持一樣，至今還在等待他靈魂轉世吧。」蓋文眉頭緊蹙，彷彿在凝視奇怪生物，「別忘記他從未去過地獄——」

 

「也沒前往天堂，我當然知道，靈魂沒如願走向上下兩個世界，就意味著在他死亡瞬間，靈體自動消亡，無法透過輪迴變成其他身分，但他活在英格蘭過，這件事千真萬確，亞瑟一死亡，梅林就跟著引退，用這份舉止表明自己只效忠他所認定的國王，而我也在亞瑟屍體被放到小船上，推向阿瓦隆後離開卡美洛。」天使呢喃。

 

「真是感人，」蓋文把右手伸出沙發，一瓶酒立即飛來，被他牢牢接住，「看來我們得好好慶祝這件事，」他彈開軟木塞，高舉酒瓶，「敬亞瑟王、梅林、還有火焰劍，又名為王者之劍！」

 

奈斯雙頰浮現一抹緋紅，「沒什麼好慶祝的。」

 

蓋文隱約認為對方原本想咒罵後才講述這句，該死的道德感導致奈斯避開任何負面詞彙。

 

_ 真想聽他罵髒話。 _ 蓋文想像著自己這個認識6000年不曾講過粗魯話語的摯友，在眾人面前高喊出「幹！」的樣子，就不禁竊喜，當他發現奈斯還是有些沮喪，才主動轉移話題。

 

「如果是為了阻止末日，我想亞瑟並不會反對你把劍拿走，況且，這本來就是屬於你的武器。」

 

「我甚至不知道劍是否還在湖裡。」奈斯坦言。

 

「人類是一種相當迷信的生物，為了紀念他們熟知的王，那座湖應該不會有人去動過。」蓋文緩緩講著千年來自己發現的事實。

 

「希望如此……」奈斯別過頭盯著外頭景色，暗夜裡的細雨，讓思緒融入其中，這段話題在今夜到此為止。

 

* * *

 

 

**末日前5年 底特律**

柯爾已經認識奈斯將近一年了，當他的父親即將替兒子過6歲生日時，小男孩提出一個問題。

「我能邀請朋友嗎？」

「當然，我非常歡迎你請平時會跟你在附近遊玩的孩子們前來。」他的父親笑著回答。

「其實……他是成年人。」

他的父親先是愣住，隨後笑容變得更加燦爛，伸手用力揉動兒子腦袋。

「看來我的兒子長大不少，還讓自己認識成年人朋友，你同樣可以邀請他參加派對。」

得到允許的柯爾，馬上掉頭跑開，相撲迅速跟上去，一人一狗進入房間，金髮男孩拿起手機，傳送一條訊息給奈斯。

與此同時，蓋文正在與奈斯待在公園長椅上閒聊，接收到簡訊的系統音聲響打斷他們，棕髮惡魔把手探進口袋取出手機。

「是 **他們** 嗎？」褐髮天使有些擔心是地獄在與蓋文聯繫。

「不，這支電話地獄也打不進來，是柯爾，他邀請我參加生日派對。」蓋文回答。

「你要跟平時一樣，假扮成我過去赴約嗎？」奈斯提問。

「我認為這樣有風險，開冰淇淋車與柯爾相處時間只有五分鐘，但生日派對要跟他相處將近半天，還得忍受小孩子尖叫，」說到這邊，蓋文取下墨鏡，捏住鼻樑，「一想到就這點就煩。」

「既然如此，那就我自己去吧，除了能跟他拉近關係，還可以進一步了解柯爾家庭狀況，探查造成他能力覺醒的可能原因。」奈斯體貼說道。

「我要跟你去！」這句話促使奈斯疑惑歪頭，蓋文急忙補充，「別忘記你身上有天使味道，相撲有可能會攻擊你，先前總是能跟那隻聖伯納友好相處的冰淇淋車老闆，莫名被自己飼養的愛犬攻擊，會讓柯爾起疑，假如我有去，至少能降低風險。」

「所以你要裝成我朋友？」奈斯試圖推測。

「基本上來說，我們 **原本** 就是朋友，我有個辦法，」蓋文外套，按壓此時位置跑到肩膀的刺青，那條黑蛇再度化為實體，順著椅子，攀爬到奈斯大腿間，「讓他纏繞在你脖子上，如此一來就可以混和我們兩人的氣味，讓相撲得以信任。」

「你會在附近嗎？」奈斯伸手撫摸輕吐蛇信，全身貼在天使西裝褲上，顯然很高興的黑蛇腦袋詢問。

「那當然，我不能離刺青太遠，否則會讓魔法無效。」

這是個瞞天大謊，從奈斯並未拆穿朋友言語漏洞情況下推斷，對方至今還不知道蓋文利用黑蛇監視無數次，他明白這行為換作是人類，完全能用變態行為解釋，但不會因此善罷甘休，他總是擔心眼前這名對待所有人總是能表現溫柔一面的朋友，有天因為醜陋人性受傷，現在環境可不比他們當初離開伊甸園時單純，千年歲月不僅讓科技成熟，也招致險惡心理，鮮少有人類會認為他人好意是出自真心全意，若沒有帶著警戒心，遲早會被暗潮吞噬，奈斯彷若燈火，但這份光芒無法點亮任何人……

好吧，如果真要解釋，至少他還能對蓋文產生影響力。

「我想應該替柯爾準備禮物。」奈斯微微一笑。

「你能送他什麼？」蓋文感到好奇。

「也許不需要針對他，而是相撲，一條項圈、狗飼料、玩具骨頭之類的，只要能拉近我跟他關係就好，除此之外，讓相撲轉移注意力，也能避免他跑來猛聞我。」藍眼天使說出這些話當下，蓋文不禁用力眨幾次眼睛，他清楚自己朋友並未張開翅膀，卻似乎能夠瞧見漂亮的白色羽翅，順著天使動作綻放。

「蓋文，我們去那家寵物用品店逛逛！」當他聽見聲響，才整個人驚醒過來，迅速站起身，跟上逐漸走遠的摯友。

 

* * *

 

 

「我推薦這款玩具球，大多數顧客由於無法長時間在家中，所以會讓愛犬玩這種會發出聲響，紓解壓力的球。」店員捏著手裡那顆輕微揉捏，就發出巨大聲響的球，奈斯點點頭，雙眼發出明亮神采。

蓋文把雙臂抱在胸前，從頭到尾都沒有表達意見，他認為天使出於好心，才沒有在被推薦購買垃圾產品時當場拒絕，當奈斯把球放進購物籃裡面當下，蓋文低頭一望。

「你已經挑選四樣東西了，拜託，我們也只是要買一樣禮物給柯爾，沒必要帶太多過去。」他皺眉指出。

「我認為沒關係。」奈斯溫和表示，蜷縮在他頸部的黑蛇吐著蛇信，說明他也同意天使意見，就在這時，還沒離開的店員伸手指向蛇。

「先生，你都是這樣把蛇帶出來遛嗎？」

奈斯有些出乎意料，他瞬間呆住，沒能立刻回應問題，蓋文當機立斷，用手把蛇撈起來抱在胸前，「實際上，這是我的寵物。」

店員點點頭，視線朝向另一邊的爬蟲類區探去，「最近有幾則關於路人被寵物蛇咬傷的報導，我想為了安全起見，你們可以用籠子關著牠，避免惹上麻煩。」

她當然是因為關心，也許，某部分是為了增加商店業績，但蓋文的內心升起一股無名火， _ 這傻子根本不會去攻擊任何人類！ _ 他在腦海深處瘋狂辯解，甚至還想直接施展能力將店員催眠，拖動奈斯手臂帶領對方離開這間不懂尊重顧客的寵物用品店，卻在還沒真正揮動手臂前，被褐髮天使的一番言論打斷。

「我知道了，」蓋文先是僵住，隨後把腦袋撇望過去，盯著正在跟店員對談的奈斯，「謝謝提醒。」

店員似乎很滿意，轉身就去招呼其他客人，蓋文挪動腳步，把手掌放置於唇邊，壓低聲音在摯友耳畔詢問，「你當真要買？」

奈斯呢喃著，「總不能讓她的一份好意白白浪費，況且我會付錢。」

「那隻蛇是我的，別忘記，他是由刺青變成，原本就烙印在我的皮膚上。」蓋文感覺不滿。

「但你還得考慮到一件事實，之後我必須帶他前往柯爾家，即便雙方都明瞭這條蛇沒有任何攻擊性，普通人類可不是，假若沒有做好保護措施，肯定會被柯爾父親趕走。」經過這解釋，棕髮惡魔才冷靜下來。

「好吧，但你沒必要付款，就如剛才所說，蛇是我的，沒必要讓你花錢。」蓋文抱起蛇迅速跑向爬蟲類區，奈斯則是在店裡亂晃，欣賞為了愛寵，人類逐步研發出來的用具。

過了不久，他準備拿東西去結帳時，再度碰見方才招呼他們的店員。

「先生，你男友脾氣真暴躁。」她的語氣與其說抱怨，在奈斯角度聽來更像是玩笑話，但不知為何，輕微紅暈卻浮上天使雙頰。

「不，小姐，你誤會了，他並非——」他試圖要解釋清楚，卻在此被蓋文的呼喊聲打斷。

「唷，天使，應該沒有其他東西要買吧！」惡魔嗓門異常大聲，不少顧客紛紛把腦袋朝他們這邊望過來，奈斯只得把頭垂落，避免成為群眾焦點，他感受到蓋文把給蛇用的簡易籠子放在櫃台上，特地要店員分開算，甚至還多拿一樣準備送給柯爾的東西，讓奈斯支付金額比踏進店以前談好的少，最後，他紅著臉，在店員熱情道別，高呼「歡迎下次光臨！」的情況裡被蓋文推出店。

「你看起來模樣糟透了，要不要去陰涼處休息。」蓋文主動接過袋子，安靜詢問，黑蛇則是用腦袋輕觸奈斯臉頰，嘗試替天使降溫。

「沒事，我非常好。」奈斯絲毫沒膽量說出被店員誤會的事實。

「那就趕快上車吧，我帶你回酒行。」蓋文馬上提醒。

「暫時等一下！」他發現自己慌了，即便這是他們早就養成的習慣，但此時奈斯才發現在別人眼裡有多怪，蓋文因為他的拒絕，表現疑惑神情，「今天我自己回去好了。」他連忙補充的部分，早就在蓋文預料中，後者似乎想說些什麼，但他沒有給予機會，立即轉身就跑。

天使的奔跑速度並不算快，但蓋文沒想過要追上去，只是任由自己的友人淡出視線，當他終於看不見奈斯，才倚靠在福特野馬門邊。

「你認為我要花多少時間才能跟他和好？」他扭頭詢問自己的刺青，黑蛇搖晃尾巴，安靜告訴主人自己也無從得知真正答案。

 

* * *

 

 

奈斯甚至沒有在站牌邊等待任何車輛，直接用跑的回到家中，在他終於關上店門，才總算有機會透過鏡子，瞧見亂糟糟頭髮與滿臉通紅的臉蛋。

他伸手貼住臉頰，感受著熱度，腦海中不斷浮現蓋文對他做過的行為，以及店員提及的那句話。

奈斯絲毫不想讓蓋文得知這件事，他不敢去想像身為惡魔的蓋文，在得知認識6000年的朋友，竟然對他懷有超越友情的情愫，會作何感想。

他幾乎能瞧見蓋文收起平日溫和，不屑地衝著他表示，「天使跟惡魔不可能交往。」

也許，棕髮惡魔不會講太清楚，而是逐漸減少雙方見面次數，直到他們終於成為陌生人，光是用腦袋構思這類畫面，就足以讓他心痛，奈斯寧可把這份戀情放在心底，也不要拿到檯面上訴說。

「這對我們彼此都好。」他對準畫面中流露憂傷的自己，安靜呢喃。


	6. Chapter 6

蓋文拖了很久才返回家中，在此之前他並未去任何地方，而是待在車上等待，他希望奈斯忽然回心轉意，跑過來告訴他自己離去原因，但什麼都沒，過了將近二小時，手機沒能收到一條來電或訊息，他只凝視逐漸轉暗的天色，開車回家。

 

栽種在陽台的常春藤一感受到主人回來，立即大幅顫抖，他惱怒地轉頭大吼。

 

「吵死了，我不是在氣你們！」植物發出彷彿哀求的呼喊，導致他更加憤怒。

 

就在這時，窩在他肩膀上的黑蛇從睡夢中起來，衝著他傾吐蛇信，蓋文馬上理解背後意思。

 

「我也想知道他離我而去理由。」蛇沒有因此停歇，甚至還發出嘶嘶聲。

 

「不，我絕對沒有找他麻煩，在店裡你不是跟我一起去爬蟲類區嗎？」他覺得疲憊，這不單純是身體上，某些部分還來自於黑蛇不屈不撓，卻明顯在狀況外的勸說。

 

「你認為我應該主動詢問他？」只見黑蛇停止吐舌頭，改成用巨大的黃眼睛盯著他瞧，蓋文取下墨鏡，用碧綠蛇眼望回去。

 

「聽好了，老兄，我跟他認識6000年了，類似情況不是第一次，遲早都能和好。」他試圖解釋，不過這招完全失敗，蛇竟然繼續回話，這次還講特別多。

 

「下星期派對前？你究竟是有多喜歡奈斯，認為我應當要盡速於他講清楚？」他忍不住提問，蛇稍稍把頭撇開，小聲哀號。

 

「該死！你可是依靠我魔力存活的生物，竟然說想在派對上跟他一起出席。」他不禁眉頭緊皺，說話時還夾雜著嘶吼。

 

「這不是為了自己，而是因為你看出我對於他——」在黑蛇能夠完全表達詳細意思前，蓋文就把手臂湊過去，用力朝蛇身上一壓，強迫對方化為刺青，偏偏常春藤在此時用抖動詢問。

 

「閉嘴，你們是想被我連根拔除嗎？」他怒視綠色植物，雙眼流露凶光，這方法非常有用，植物乖巧地停止擺動，屋內回歸平靜。

 

蓋文脫下外套，將之甩動在肩膀上，搖頭走向浴室，此時他只想讓自己放鬆，貼在牆壁上好好睡覺，但願家中栽種的植物與黑蛇暫時別煩他。

 

* * *

 

 

奈斯是被感覺到有人在驚怵自己肩膀時，才猛然反應過來，他把視線從手裡的那本《化解尷尬秘訣》挪開，留意到站在背後的人。

 

「阿——阿曼妲。」他有些驚慌，顯然，特地跑來找他的上司並未理會，只是在店裡漫步，道出來意。

 

「撒旦之子即將過6歲生日，你打算怎麼做？」

 

「我會試圖與他拉近關係。」他連忙回答。

 

「拉近關係？」大天使重複這句，把頭一轉，用批判神情望著奈斯，「你並不需要這樣做，奈斯，專心留意 **另一邊** 就好。」

 

「但如果只有單純注意他們，就無法顧及到撒旦之子。」奈斯試圖辯解。

 

「撒旦之子原本就不是跟我們同陣營的，與其把時間花在他身上，倒不如精進能力，奈斯，那把上天配發給你的武器還在吧！」阿曼妲話鋒一轉，提起火焰劍，早就將佩劍送給亞瑟王的奈斯有些緊張，但還是試圖回答。

 

「當然，那把劍被我安全放在『某處』。」他感到心虛，阿曼妲顯然有些不滿，但下一秒，她就抽抽鼻子，視線環繞過房間。

 

「這邊怎麼有股惡魔味道？」

 

從奈斯角度，能夠瞧見蓋文刺青變為的黑蛇就在後方桌子上，他抽動眉頭，企圖要蛇躲起來，同時隨口回答。

 

「有嗎？我什麼都沒發現。」

 

痛恨惡魔的阿曼妲一臉不屑，「你的能力果然還不夠強。」伴隨強風，她消失在店內。

 

奈斯終於鬆口氣，往黑蛇的方向走過去，他才剛伸手嘗試抱起蛇，就看著黑蛇頭頂有顆小黑點快速擴大，在驚訝中，他目睹黑點化成自己熟悉的人。

 

「蓋文！」藍眼天使呼喊，他的惡魔朋友朝他微笑。

 

「嗨，好久不見。」蓋文揮揮手，打起招呼。

 

「你知道剛才多危險嗎？假如被阿曼妲發現，你會被處死，她只要變出聖水，輕易就能讓你溶解！」奈斯察覺自己聲音逐漸拔高，對於摯友行為感到惱怒，另一方面，蓋文笑容卻愈發燦爛。

 

「你是在擔心我？」

 

「我當然會，你不能害自己深陷危險。」天使轉過身軀，落在沙發間，垂下眼凝視蹲在桌子上的惡魔，「如果你是因為先前我在寵物用品店前把你拋下，獨自走人這件事，非常對不起。」

 

「所以不是當天我在無意中惹你生氣囉。」蓋文宛如一隻貓，輕巧跳離桌子，黑蛇沿著主人臂膀攀爬至肩膀位置。

 

「絕對不是，是我，問題出在我自己身上。」奈斯搖搖頭，但他沒能說出真實原因，在蓋文面前，他無法講明深藏於心底的情感。

 

蓋文逐步靠近沙發，最後一屁股坐下來，落在奈斯身邊，翹起二郎腿，扭頭說道。

 

「我原本是來找你打探來龍去脈的，不過似乎沒必要了解詳情，現在我只想知道，奈斯，你願意在柯爾生日當天出席嗎？」

 

這是非常普通的問話，幾千年來，蓋文用相同方式提出邀約，不知為何，此時在奈斯聽來，這舉止近乎於要從他身上獲取某些東西，一種有別於友情的情誼，縱然，這是他們早就談好的計畫。

 

「當然，我已經把打算送給柯爾的禮物包裝好，」奈斯扭頭探向角落的櫃子，上方擺放著禮物盒，還附上寫有「祝你生日快樂」的卡片，隨後，他才接下去說，「就等時間到。」

 

「那小子肯定很高興，」蓋文平靜呢喃，「並不是每個孩子都能有成年人朋友。」

 

「但平常都是你在跟他對談。」奈斯感到不解。

 

「確實，不過是借助你的身分，假如我沒跟你合作，就無法用和善男人的外貿去接近他，」他把墨鏡往鼻樑處推下一些，露出蛇眼，「光是這雙眼睛，你認為有多少孩子肯接近我？」

 

「也就只是孩子不喜歡，假若是成年人，很多會想認識妳，還記得提拉餐廳有次舉辦小型舞會，你為了免費點心跑去獻舞那次嗎？」

 

蓋文盯著雙眼閃閃發亮，意圖稱讚他的奈斯，惡魔當然知道，他腦海浮現那天奈斯牢牢凝視櫥窗裡的水果蛋糕，輕柔說出「我不會跳舞」後，他馬上自告奮勇，舉起手臂表明接受挑戰，他使出渾身解數，用精湛舞技擊退挑戰者，成功拿到蛋糕，之後還有星探塞名片給他，蓋文沒有答應，之所以在眾人面前跳舞，純粹為了奈斯，他始終希望那名天使能保持微笑。

 

「是阿是阿，」此時，他卻試圖轉移話題，避免談及更深入的細節，「也許下次，我還有機會跳舞，現在問題解決了，你願意跟我出去吃頓飯嗎？」

 

奈斯不禁抬高右側眉毛，「你是在誘惑我？」

 

「也許——」蓋文拉長聲音，發出蛇的嘶嘶聲，「你接受嗎？」

 

「我答應。」奈斯咧嘴一笑，站起身用彈指更換成外出服，蓋文也站起身，身上的風衣跟隨身軀擺盪。

 

「提拉餐廳，兩人座。」

 

他們再度借助奈斯的小奇蹟，走向老地方用餐，這場為期不到一天的紛爭，就此落幕。

 

* * *

 

 

當他們吃完飯，恰巧雨停了，奈斯心血來潮，提議他們用走的回去，蓋文立刻答應，月色照在底特律街道，一排路燈發出輕微光芒，映照著街頭，蓋文在毫無預警下，就單手握住其中一根路燈，朝奈斯伸展臂膀，提出邀約。

「嘿，天使，拉住我的手！」蓋文高喊。

「蓋文，別這樣，會被其他人看見。」他的天使友人試圖要阻止，但蓋文還是用手拉住路燈，沒有回到原本位置。

「我忽然想跳舞，」蓋文說著，並轉動身軀，改為用另一隻手扣住路燈，「今天非常適合這樣做。」

「如果你想跟我跳舞，結果只會大失所望。」奈斯如實回答，他清楚自己的舞技多差，並不會為了討好朋友就逞強。

「那麼你就看我表演，」蓋文往前一躍，來到另一根路燈旁，再次轉動身軀，「三天後我們就要去參加派對，試圖了解柯爾的家庭背景。」

「我認為這樣做違反天性，」奈斯暫時收起笑容，悄聲說出擔憂，「打從一開始接近他，只是因為他是撒旦之子，並不是真心想跟柯爾當朋友。」

留意到天使異狀的蓋文放開路燈，縱身一躍，回到朋友身旁，「既然如此，就別把他當成任務目標。」

「但我得阻止世界末日。」奈斯反駁。

「是『我們』要阻止末日，即便現在還不知道造就柯爾想毀滅世界的契機是什麼，但有朋友在身旁適時拉他一把，總比放他自身自滅好，在他11歲以前，你可以繼續跟他當朋友，暫時忘記原本目的，試圖從旁影響他。」蓋文輕鬆提議。

「如果被地獄知道這番話，會暴跳如雷吧，尤其是柯爾的親生父親。」奈斯輕柔告誡。

「撒旦？噢，不就是他擅自把柯爾丟在這邊的，如果受到外界影響，讓柯爾變成溫文儒雅的孩子，也怨不得別人。」棕髮惡魔以蠻不在乎的口吻，道出想法。

看似很隨興的態度，卻是出於真心誠意，打從得知撒旦之子存在那天起，他就不怎麼在乎，是因為奈斯，他期盼自己的天使摯友能繼續生活在人間，因為日常生活的小事情露出笑容，他感受到肩膀有東西在動，一轉頭，赫然發現黑蛇試圖要爬到奈斯身上。

「臭小子，你搞什麼！」他不禁破口大罵，奈斯笑著伸手接過黑蛇，沒有任何怒意。

「他顯然很喜歡窩在我身上，」藍眼天使輕撫黑蛇腦袋，凝視蓋文，「接下來我們回去喝酒好了。」

「隨你便。」蓋文沒有任何猶豫，立即就答應提議。

在蓋文把手裡面的酒喝完後，他瞧見奈斯雙眼緊閉，顯然在稍作休息，棕髮惡魔謹慎把酒放好，揮動臂膀，將彼此人類軀殼內多餘的酒精弄到瓶子內，接著輕搖在奈斯胸膛上睡覺的黑蛇。

「該離開了。」他壓低聲音告知，疲憊不堪的黑蛇爬到蓋文手上，重新化為刺青，奈斯也因為體內酒精減少緣故，悠悠轉醒。

「蓋文，你要回去？」奈斯揉著流出些許淚水的眼睛，低聲詢問。

「你都喝到累了，我不好意思繼續待下來，快去房間躺，別在這邊浪費時間。」他輕推天使背脊，做出要對方盡早休息的舉動。

「噢，好的，那麼，晚安。」奈斯將雙臂放到身後，面帶微笑。

蓋文點點頭，撈起被他放置在桌面上的墨鏡，迅速戴好，「生日派對當天見。」他回答完就轉身離開酒行。

紅暈在他把門關閉後才真正浮現，就連已經變回刺青的黑蛇，也在此時透過皮膚傳達自身想法。

「很好，臭小子，被你猜中了，我當然愛他，但更重要的是，他愛我嗎？」

黑蛇沒有給予回應，一條約莫60年前，才被蓋文拯救，付出失去自由，必須與他共生代價的蛇，無法理解蓋文與奈斯累積6000年的情感，但卻還是給予簡單建議。

「直接講，是阿，好樣的，這等於要我拿這些年來累積的友誼去賭，假如運氣好，他也有相同感覺，我們就從朋友升格為情侶，但要是他單純把我當朋友，未來我跟他之間只會剩下尷尬。」

黑蛇沉默了，蓋文感覺自己彷彿在跟空氣對話，對不存在的對象傾訴心聲，最終，他只能感受到黑蛇發出的嘶嘶聲，那是相當普通，沒有任何意義的叫聲，他只得甩動風衣，回到福特上。

 

* * *

 

 

奈斯沒有立即去房裡休息，他伸展雙臂，開始清理周遭環境，雖說只要一個彈指，酒瓶就會自動消失，但他無法確知瓶子去處，出於本能，他認為還是自己收拾比較安全，當他觸碰到蓋文曾經拿過，用魔法將多餘液體挪過去的瓶子時，聞到一股氣息，那是專屬蓋文，帶有些許刺鼻滋味，唯有他的惡魔友人身上才有，除了蓋文氣味，還因為液體稍早留在奈斯肚子內，因此沾染到天使清香，這讓他有些沉醉，當有東西摔向地面，製造劇烈聲響，他才反應過來，低頭盯著由於手滑，不慎摔破的酒。

他愣住了，奈斯發現這是因為蓋文，由於對方的好、溫和，讓他沉醉，另一方面，他又懼怕於兩人關係隨時會如同這瓶酒，一夕之間損毀。

忽然，他聽見了，摔碎的瓶子裡竟傳來蓋文聲音。

_ 怎麼這麼不小心，嘿，天使，你的手沒割傷吧，這是我用的保護機制，為了避免你休息到一半把瓶子打破，所以施加魔法，如果受傷只要用手接觸內部的酒就能療傷，沒事的話就快把地板清一清，回房間去。 _

「老天……」他蹲下身，用雙手摀住嘴，望著地面。

即便只有聲音，他仍舊感受到一股暖流。


	7. Chapter 7

**柯爾6歲生日當天**

 

「歡迎你來參加我的生日派對！」當門一敞開，奈斯就瞧見頭戴慶生帽，攤開雙臂朝他熱情歡呼的柯爾。

 

「祝你生日快樂，」奈斯把手裡那盒先預備好的禮物遞給柯爾，「這是送你的，雖然——」他稍微停頓，把視線撇向一旁在小主人旁邊大幅搖晃尾巴的相撲，「這些是狗玩具。」

 

還沒等到柯爾回答，內部就傳來某個男人的說話聲，「年輕人，這樣不對吧，壽星是我兒子，不是我們飼養的狗。」

 

順著聲響，他撇開頭就看見金髮間參雜些許白頭髮，目測約45歲左右的中年人往他走來，奈斯猜想對方是柯爾父親。

 

「阿，抱歉，我並不知道能送他什麼。」輕微的紅暈浮現在天使臉頰兩側，但隨後，中年男子就一掌往奈斯肩膀拍下去。

 

「別在意，我只是開玩笑，」男子微笑，「很高興柯爾有你這樣能夠陪伴他的朋友，我是漢克，漢克．安德森，這臭小鬼的老爸。」此時，他用手揉揉金髮男孩的柔軟腦袋。

 

在這當下，奈斯感覺到手上有些搔癢感，他轉過頭，發現是黑蛇醒來了，透過籠子縫隙輕舔他，發現蛇的柯爾先是顫抖一下，隨後才逐漸恢復冷靜。

 

「奈斯，那條蛇是你的寵物？」

 

「沒錯，」奈斯用手輕撫黑蛇腦袋，「放心好了，我有用關住他，而且這孩子並不會咬人。」

 

「他的名字是什麼？」當這問題自柯爾雙唇脫口而出瞬間，奈斯才猛然發現這個事實——至今他沒替黑蛇取名，雖說深知按照人類飼養寵物習慣，勢必該有名字，但就是完全忘記，身為黑蛇主人的蓋文也沒有特別幫蛇取暱稱，幸好，奈斯反應速度很快，立即就想到一個名字。

 

「康納！」他呼喊出名字當下有些心虛，沉浸在愉快中的柯爾，似乎沒查覺到異狀，立即就轉向內部。

 

「快過來與我一起吃蛋糕，其他人都在等了。」奈斯眨眨眼，剛邁出腳步，就聽見蓋文的聲音藉由魔法傳進腦海。

 

_ 康納？真想知道聽見自己名字被拿去用在一條蛇，而且還是惡魔飼養的身上時， _ **_他本人_ ** _ 有何看法。 _

 

奈斯皺起眉頭，「我也只是臨時想到這稱呼。」

 

_ 對於柯爾而言似乎不是一時興起，日後他還是會這樣稱呼黑蛇。 _

 

「你會介意嗎？」奈斯詢問，他迫切希望由於身分敏感，暫時只能待在外頭，用魔法監視派對情況的蓋文能放輕鬆。

 

_ 其實還好，我是有些不滿明明是自己寵物，在取名的關鍵時刻卻無法在現場加入討論。 _

 

「也許結束後我能補償你。」奈斯給予建議。

 

_ 這次由我來選地點。 _

 

「成交！」奈斯一口答應，同一時間，待在外頭汽車內的蓋文，因為這番對話嘴角明顯勾起，露出傻到不行的笑容。

 

這畢竟是小孩子的生日會，除了贈送禮物跟吃蛋糕外，奈斯也只能坐在客廳沙發上，打量柯爾與朋友們遊玩，身為家長的漢克主動拿著一杯汽水，坐到奈斯旁邊。

 

「那孩子平常應該沒給你添麻煩吧。」漢克喝了口碳酸飲料後說著。

 

「當然！他很聰明，也很體貼，我平常開冰淇淋車到這邊，往往很高興能見到他牽著相撲出現。」奈斯隨即說出自己早跟蓋文練習過的台詞。

 

漢克點點頭，「我就只有他這麼一個家人，但願他能健康成長。」

 

奈斯從側面觀察這名把專注力完全放在柯爾身上的男人，從對方言論中，他得到一個答案： **柯爾是單親家庭。** 根據他在人世間生活幾千年的資訊，假如家庭內的孩子失去其中一名家長，極為容易在成長途中變成相當和善，或是完全相反的叛逆者，柯爾全身上下都在訴說自己多好相處，奈斯打算從其他地方弄清楚柯爾家庭狀況。

 

「安德森先生，你似乎工作相當忙碌，每次我都只有看見柯爾在家，他也有提及自己只能在附近遊玩，無法跑太遠。」藍眼天使有些緊張，深怕引起對方不滿，漢克並為因此產生憤怒，卻也沒多高興，只是一口把飲料喝完，輕捏紙杯。

 

「我平常的職業是警探，這工作相當危險，但始終是我撫養孩子的途徑。」奈斯瞳孔擴大些許，警探？一名試圖把撒旦之子撫養長大的警探？這幾乎斷定柯爾在這種環境下難以成為憤世嫉俗的渾球，當然，漢克也許會是黑警，但他憑藉6000年來的經驗，能夠直言對方比誰都還要溫柔、負責任。

 

「我相信你的期盼能實現的。」他撒謊了，身為一名天使，他向兒子會在11歲那年，忽然想掀翻整個地球的小孩父親說出幾乎不可能實現的言論，只盼萬能的主能夠原諒自己。

 

漢克露出笑容，「謝謝。」

 

因為他的緣故，擁有「康納」這名字的黑蛇，用腦袋磨蹭奈斯手指，雖然冰冷，但他感覺到意外舒適，奈斯伸手用手指輕搔蛇的下巴，表示自己感受到這份好意。

 

相撲在柯爾拿出塑膠球的時候猛然站起身，一口咬住球，跑到角落興奮玩樂。

 

「奈斯！」柯爾舉起另一個禮物，那是還沒被大狗咬走的塑膠骨頭，「謝謝你的禮物。」

 

奈斯扯開喉嚨呼喊，「你喜歡就好。」

 

「你的生日是幾號，下次換我送你禮物。」柯爾再度提出一個他有些為難的疑問。

 

恍然間，熱鬧氣氛讓他有些失神，經過幾分鐘後，他才在男孩的呼喊聲中恢復過來。

 

「我不過生日的。」雖然柯爾為此感到傷心，漢克隨即走過去安慰兒子，但他已經撒謊過一次了，無法容忍自己繼續違背良心。

 

「真——真的不行嗎？」柯爾試圖追問。

 

「非常抱歉。」隨著話語，他轉身就要離開，但還沒踏出門，就聽見柯爾的聲音。

 

「至少，請告訴我你的生日是什麼時候。」

 

「十一月11日。」他頭也不回地回答，接著才真正離開安德森家，才剛把門打開，奈斯就瞧見倚靠在福特野馬旁等待的蓋文。

 

「關於日期，你倒是沒有瞎扯，」蓋文打開車門做出邀約，「上來吧，我們這就去吃飯。」

 

奈斯有些煩躁地搖搖頭，溜到副駕駛座，「我真的沒過生日的習慣。」

 

「想也知道，」蓋文按下音響按鈕，把音樂切換成某首抒情樂，奈斯清楚那是來自於某個知名歌手，但卻始終不會想耗費心力去了解關於歌手的名字、風格，這是他個人習慣，沒人能加以干涉，「有誰會想承認自己早就超過一萬歲。」

 

「嘿，我才9981歲，離滿一萬還有19年。」奈斯皺著眉頭反駁。

 

蓋文顯然很高興，開始伴隨歌曲隨意輕哼，他僅僅是隨口哼唱幾句，一如過去親耳聽見惡魔唱歌般，奈斯感覺到有些疲倦，用腦袋貼住椅背，雙眼逐漸闔上，他認定自己八成在無意識下被蓋文誘惑。

 

負責開車的棕髮惡魔是在停紅綠燈時才發現摯友近乎失神，精神逐漸飄向遠方，他安靜地把車內音樂轉小，趁著等車空檔打量奈斯，從藍眼天使神情中，他捕捉到憂慮，根據柯爾家庭狀況，要讓那名男孩忽然厭世相當困難，顯然日後可能會碰見為了讓末日發生，地獄試圖攪局情況，奈斯勢必擔憂屆時會導致漢克受到波及。

 

「假如真會發生，我們也無法扭轉事實。」他發現自己想找尋除了地球以外，雙方能夠前往的場所，當然，不會要對方回到早就與他們理念嚴重脫節的天堂地獄，不遠處的大樓看板上閃動著一則廣告。

 

那是在宣傳新手機，但讓蓋文在意的是銀河背景，若末日實際發生，他們似乎只能前往遙遠的宇宙。

 

「你得準備與美食、好酒，以及向自己心愛的店道別了。」他淺淺呢喃，卻沒能說出另一具潛台詞： _ 但我始終會陪伴在你身旁。 _

 

此時，燈號轉綠，蓋文繼續把車往前開。

 

* * *

 

 

「你邀請一名平常就賣酒的人去酒吧？」被喚回現實的奈斯，一睜開雙眼就發現車子停在某間酒吧前。

「酒吧提供的飲品跟你那裡不同，奈斯，你應該沒販售調酒吧。」蓋文抽動眉頭指出，奈斯聳聳肩。

為了避免嚇到無關群眾，蓋文把黑蛇變回刺青，在挑選店面上，蓋文向來很有品味，自從發現奈斯厭惡煙味與狹小空間後，他就主動跳過會讓天使留下負面印象的店面，這回同樣如此，一推開門，奈斯就來到內部極為乾淨，沒有顧客會抽菸吸毒的高級酒吧。

「兩杯馬丁尼。」蓋文代替朋友叫了兩杯酒，酒保立即轉身開始製作調酒，這時蓋文終於有機會脫口說出某件事，他指向跑回頸部變為刺青的黑蛇。

「你把這傢伙取名為『康納』？」

奈斯連忙撇開頭，感到難為情，「就說是我情急之下想到的稱呼了。」

「另一名康納聽見後，表情肯定很精采。」不僅說話，惡魔還伸手指向天空，清楚表達自己提及的對象，奈斯雙頰色調，在此時更加鮮豔。

但蓋文沒有趁勝追擊，對於他的天使朋友，他向來有所保留，這只是相當普通，用來舒緩奈斯壓力的管道，在酒保替他們呈上兩杯馬丁尼後，蓋文就撈起酒，與奈斯手裡那杯輕微碰撞。

「恭喜我們找到更多關於柯爾．安德森的個人訊息。」

奈斯喝下一口酒，「但這反倒讓我更加不懂某件事，他為什麼會在11歲那年意圖毀滅世界。」

「最有可能的是他碰到障礙，」蓋文說著，「一道除了動用到魔法，沒有其他破除方式的難關。」

「希望我們能夠在事情發生前阻止。」奈斯淡淡表示。

_ 非常困難， _ 蓋文瞇起蛇眼，借助墨鏡凝視奈斯，他清楚基於天性，奈斯會用盡一切努力控制情勢，忽然，再度喝著馬丁尼的奈斯，雙眼睜大一些。

「等等，還有個方法！」奈斯從口袋裡掏出先前那張來自預言書的紙張，將之攤平放在桌面上，「我們可以找到完整書籍，這樣就能取得先機。」

「很好，問題來了，」蓋文的視線從紙飄向奈斯，「書不是早就被你燒掉？」

「那是副本，」奈斯解釋，「根據我聽見的內容，300年前卡姆斯基原本想靠預言書讓自己的獨生子賺錢，沒想到書本滯銷，最後還因為一場火災，導致幾乎所有書籍化成灰燼，唯一保存的只有過去我在德國攔截到的那本，」他稍微停頓，扭頭與蓋文四目相交，「還有一本就在他的後代手裡。」

「所以現在我們只要找到後代，就能率先得知柯爾使用魔法前的徵兆。」蓋文仰頭，將馬丁尼喝完。

「就是這樣。」奈斯簡略表示。

「該從何找起，難不成你要翻遍整個美洲大陸，甚至是地球？」蓋文提出疑惑。

奈斯把頭歪向其中一側，「不，別忘記上次我是在什麼地方找到這張紙的，相信還有殘存碎片藏在店裡。」

奈斯說的輕鬆，蓋文卻略微抖動身軀，他已經明瞭奈斯背後意義，這正是他感到猶豫主因，但最終，他還是在奈斯的緊密注視下點頭，答應與對方返回酒行。

* * *

 

 

「撒旦在下，我發誓之後絕對不要答應幫他整理這間店。」蓋文盡可能拎起腳底下那把沾滿灰塵，幾乎沒有一處是乾淨的雨傘。

他並不知道為什麼有把雨傘會出現在長年照不到太陽的倉庫內，但按照雨傘破舊程度，以及剛拿起傘，傘布跟傘骨就立即分離，只能扔進垃圾桶情況下，他打賭自己好友將近50年沒有整理過倉庫，或者說，打從上次奈斯在這裡燒掉預言書後，就未曾踏足房間，除了雨傘，周遭還有不少空酒瓶，以及大量存在於舊世紀的玩意，蓋文甚至還發現一台被埋在空瓶堆內的打字機跟BB Call。

當他認為毫無希望，打算離開房間，徹底遠離灰塵時，視線忽然被雜物裡的一小截紙片吸引，其材質看起來與奈斯手裡那片類似，但他還是不敢大意，蓋文吞嚥緊張，放慢腳步走過去，在他蹲下來，試圖拿出紙張時，感受到一種阻力，就像是紙片被其他人牢牢扣住，絲毫不肯鬆開手。

「該死撕撕撕——」咒罵聲與蛇的叫聲混雜，在他終於拔出紙張，清楚瞧見上頭沾到的黑色物質，以及在自己出力期間，影響到雙腳踩踏的物品放置位置，當腳底那張已經被白蟻大舉入侵過，內部結構整個崩塌的書桌垮掉，連帶讓其他東西整個滑落，蓋文在自己險些滑倒前跳躍起來，在空中完美轉身，隨著後空翻輕巧落在不遠處地面上，而那張髒兮兮的紙，還被他握在手裡。

下一秒，雜物堆倒塌，造成相當巨大的聲響，蓋文聽著後方傳來的急促腳步聲，順利在不到5秒內聽見熟悉呼喊。

「我的上帝呀，怎麼回事？」奈斯單手摀住嘴，站在門口驚詫地凝視倉庫。

蓋文把手裡的紙張高舉起來，轉身面對天使，「如你所見，一切都是這東西惹的禍。」

奈斯的灰藍眼眸隨即多出一股喜悅，「上頭寫了什麼？」

棕髮惡魔放下手臂，低頭凝視文字。

「第2455則預言：把劍找回來，你們得用到它。」

「劍……難道是火焰劍？」奈斯低頭深思。

「這可能是唯一答案，火焰劍能夠傷害到天啟四騎士，我們確實需要。」蓋文把紙張往旁邊扔去，奮力甩動手掌，用魔法把髒污驅除，「你打算什麼時候前往英國？」

「如果沒問題，這幾天就能出發。」奈斯隨即回答。

他們上次身處在英國，已經是19世紀末的事情，直覺告訴蓋文，這回前往除了取劍，還能讓他們有新的體驗，不僅是他如此認為，連黑蛇「康納」也藉由皮膚，向他傳達類似想法。


	8. Chapter 8

經過三天，蓋文拎著自己整理好的行李前往酒行，他很滿意地發現奈斯已經把牌子轉到「休息」那面，剛推開門，他就扯開喉嚨大喊。

 

「早安！」

 

「再等我一下。」奈斯的聲音自內部傳來，蓋文不禁皺眉，暫時把行李放在門邊，邁開腳步走過去。

 

「我們只是要前往英國一陣子，你不用準備太多東西——」尚未講完的抱怨，在他發現奈斯身穿一襲雙排釦長禮服，搭配馬甲、雙手則是用淺灰色手套覆蓋，平常的領繩被領帶取代，褲子則是法蘭絨，除此之外，奈斯甚至還戴上圓頂禮帽。

 

在天使留意到蓋文身影後，隨即優雅脫下帽子，朝棕髮惡魔點頭致意，「早安，先生。」

 

蓋文花了幾秒才從發楞中恢復，「先暫停！」他的呼喊成功引起奈斯注意，此時，蓋文用食指比了比藍眼天使衣著，「搞什麼，你為什麼要穿成這副德行？」

 

「蓋文，我上次在倫敦生活時，就是穿這套服裝。」奈斯眉頭緊蹙，顯然有些不滿朋友提出的疑問。

 

蓋文以右手掌摀住臉，把頭撇到旁邊輕微搖晃，「你應該記得所謂上次，是在多久以前吧？」

 

「當然，是19世紀末。」奈斯倒是回答很快。

 

蓋文鬆開手，腦袋仰起，視線飄到天使摯友身上，「很好，在那以後又接連經歷二次世界大戰，還有戰後恢復，百年前與現在早就有所不同，別忘記我們最初踏上這塊土地，人們的服裝也跟現在不同，你身穿維多利亞時代的服裝出現在倫敦只會被當成怪人。」

 

這番話促使奈斯感到慌張，他連忙彈手指，讓衣服變回平時模樣，在蓋文鬆口氣同時，竟然也有些遺憾，他實際上很喜歡奈斯搖身成為舊時代紳士模樣，若非情況不允許，他肯定會勸奈斯維持方才模樣久一點。

 

「時間快來不及了，我們走！」他開口提醒，奈斯迅速點頭，立即就拎起巨大行李箱。

 

* * *

 

 

蓋文跟奈斯都沒有護照，自他們在20世紀初乘船前來美洲大陸生活起，就沒有離開這塊土地，雖說申請護照很簡單，但蓋文忘記做好萬全準備，直到起飛一段時間，才真正留意到身旁的奈斯臉色很差。

「你怎麼了？」他把手擱在唇邊，壓低聲音詢問。

奈斯用手揉揉額頭兩側，臉頰因為難受有些發白，「我不知道，但現在頭有點暈，」他把手挪到胸膛位置，「這邊很痛，而且想吐。」

蓋文馬上就明白奈斯碰見的問題，「你暈機了，該死的人類軀體，我完全沒料到平時坐車、搭船都沒事的你會暈機，等我一下，」他輕拍奈斯肩膀，接著就去尋求空服員協助。

從讓奈斯服用暈機藥到蓋著巨大浴巾緩緩入睡之間不過半小時，但蓋文被隱藏在墨鏡底下的蛇眼整個爆開，幾乎要快衝出眼眶，他擔憂一個失誤，就會讓這趟旅程悽慘落幕，直到空服員提醒蓋文注意事項，並轉身離開，他才終於有機會仔細打量再度睡著的奈斯。

即便三天前就在自己車上見過，但他此刻仍舊欣賞起天使摯友的長睫毛因為閉眼，而凸顯出來的樣貌，奈斯整個臉原先還很蒼白，多虧暈機藥之賜，目前情況舒緩不少，熟悉的紅潤重新浮現於天使雙頰兩側，輕微汗水緊貼奈斯額頭，這讓蓋文稍微增強空調，避免對方太熱，睡夢中的奈斯露出笑容，並轉過身軀，這令他更加靠近蓋文。

棕髮惡魔的眼睛又擴大一些，透過墨鏡，他注視發出輕微鼾聲，顯然睡很滿足的奈斯。

「呃，好吧，天使，好好休息。」他發現自己有些結巴，僅能安靜呢喃這句話。

蓋文清楚自己是在祝福，這世上除了奈斯，沒人能夠讓他自然而然做出違反惡魔天性的舉動。

 

* * *

 

 

「你確定自己真的沒事？」蓋文一手拿拎著一個行李箱，他趕在奈斯要提起箱子前，就率先做出動作並提問。

「我很好，」奈斯微微一笑，「暈機藥、熱水還有適當休息讓我精神好很多。」

在蓋文來看，他彷彿瞧見奈斯背後出現進入至高天才能目睹的萬丈光芒，他試圖把腦袋轉開，避免與刺眼白光正面接觸。

「接下來我們得前往格里斯頓伯里，從那座湖撈起劍。」蓋文說出之後行程。

「目的地在英格蘭西南部，我對於路況不熟，待會就去查附近的公車路線。」奈斯憂慮表示。

「誰說我們要搭公車？」蓋文立即插嘴，轉頭望著機場不遠處的租車店。

奈斯停止煩惱，稍微抬起眉毛，緩緩點頭，傳達自己非常明白對方意思的潛台詞。

蓋文甩動雙臂，推動天使背脊走向車行，才剛拉開老闆推薦給他們，某輛相當適合長途旅行賓利就馬上呆住。

他竟然忘記英國是右駕，打從一開始接觸汽車，蓋文就只有碰過左駕，他還需要開車載人，並不想冒著可能出車禍的風險嘗試，透過餘角，他瞧見發現站在租車店外的奈斯似乎相當期待，蓋文捏住鼻樑，把腦袋轉開，試圖在店內找尋其他能夠幫助他解決問題的目標，忽然，他的碧綠雙眼被外頭的東西深深吸引。

「先生，」他開口叫住老闆，並伸手指去，「我能租那台嗎？」

高大男子的嘴角頓時裂成一抹巨大燦笑，操著濃重愛爾蘭腔回答，「當然！」

蓋文因而感到開心。

 

* * *

 

 

暗紅色的重機在街道上呼嘯而過，促使路人不禁抬起頭，用慍怒視線凝視這台意圖破壞寧靜的機車，負責騎車的蓋文絲毫沒有理會任何眼刀，只是遵循手機導航，快速往前衝刺。

坐在後座，用手環抱住棕髮惡魔腰部的奈斯提出疑問，「為什麼你堅持要租機車？」

「還是說你希望我開著汽車亂衝，最後因為不熟悉釀成災害，身為天使，這想法不對吧。」蓋文狡詐地用「天性」一詞，成功讓奈斯沒能反駁，也為這趟枯燥乏味的旅程增添樂趣。

由於出發前有施加魔法，因此他們可以用正常音量對話，無須擔憂會受到風力影響。

「只是出於好奇罷了，」奈斯仰起頭注視天空，「況且快要下雨，你要怎麼避免我們淋濕。」

「簡單！」蓋文稍微放慢速度，舉起右臂朝前方空氣彈響指，頃刻間，宛如泡泡的透明狀物體輕巧蓋過他們周遭，讓兩人被包覆在一個足以遮擋風雨的空間內。

「我竟然忘記能這樣做……」他感到羞愧，自己完全沒思考到能借助奇蹟力量。

「放輕鬆，大概是因為稍早你才從暈機狀態恢復過來，需要時間整理思緒，話說回來——」蓋文沒有馬上接下去，而是等到奈斯反應過來，抬起腦袋，盯著機車後照鏡以後才接話，「你知道假如我們無法阻止末日，之後會怎樣嗎？」

「根據阿曼妲給我的訊息，要是末日發生，那麼上帝就會執行『不可言喻的計畫』，我必須回天堂準備參加戰爭。」奈斯冷靜描述自己知道的訊息。

「我這邊也差不多，傑弗瑞一再強調，要我務必成功，否則『偉大計策』就沒辦法順利推行，我始終要替戰爭做好心理準備，但我想明瞭，奈斯，你真的希望事情演變成那樣嗎？」這些話語是對著後照鏡說出來的，但藍眼天使仍然可以輕易觀察出蓋文眼底顧慮。

他們在人間經歷過無數次戰爭，蓋文比誰都還清楚自己這位朋友厭惡暴力手段，即便被告知任務內容是阻止末日，但他曾經觀察過奈斯的天使上司，那名擁有黝黑皮膚的女人總是表現出懷疑目光，他幾乎能斷定阿曼妲並未全然信任奈斯，更別說要他完成這項艱鉅任務。

「所以我才要去湖裡拿劍，試圖挽救未來。」奈斯隨即指出。

「我們找到的書頁上確實要你取劍，但這也意味著天啟四騎士註定會在柯爾11歲生日當天出現在他面前，嘗試引導那名孩子毀滅地球，屆時，你就得被迫回去，參加天魔戰爭，但你真的想拿起刀面對惡魔？」他真正想問的是奈斯能否接受己必須與他對峙，拋開情誼，因為末日關係瞬間成為死敵。

「我不會讓這一切發生。」奈斯感到心虛，卻還是這麼說。

蓋文雙手按壓剎車，直接讓重機停在道路中央，取下墨鏡，轉頭讓自己的蛇眼與奈斯那雙灰藍眼眸四目相交。

「你可以避免，即便事情真的發生，也可以選擇離開。」

「除了地球和回天堂，我還能去哪？」奈斯感到有些煩躁，語氣焦慮很多。

「我可以帶你去宇宙，看你想待在什麼星球都可以。」話音剛落，蓋文才意識到自己講出些什麼，表面上他是想避開與奈斯爭鬥，但背後卻隱含他渴求能繼續與對方生活的盼望。

奈斯先是眨眨眼，隨後神情轉為堅毅，「不，」他斷然拒絕，「我堅信自己能阻止末日發生。」

「你真是冥頑不靈的傢伙。」蓋文感到失望，同時間卻很清楚方才言論被駁回機率極大，奈斯具備天使特有的本能，同時深愛著地球，包含千年來碰見的人事物，即便碰見難以挽回的災害，他仍舊會挽起袖子，試圖奮力一搏，也因為如此，人間流傳著眾多奇幻傳說，那些便是透過奈斯之手，力挽狂瀾的結果。

棕髮惡魔把墨鏡戴回去，轉身用手握好把手，「坐好了。」他指示，一察覺到腰側再度被環繞住，隨即發動重機往前騎。

滂沱大雨不久後橫掃英格蘭，雨水落在巨大泡沫外圍，完美讓他們始終保持乾燥，這場雨並未保持很久，當他們抵達格里斯頓伯里，雨已經停歇，雖說天色開始轉暗，但沒能阻擋奈斯的高昂情緒。

「在前往湖前，我還要去一個地方。」他表示。

蓋文頭也不回地說道，「隨你。」

他們在不久後漫步到當地修道院，面對著亞瑟王之墓。

「你竟然要特地來這邊。」蓋文感到質疑。

「畢竟我已經親自把劍贈予給他，收回來前自然要說明來意。」奈斯嚴肅解釋。

蓋文打量低頭輕拍衣服，小心拿下帽子，走進墳墓蹲下身，嘴唇抽動，衝著墳墓無聲說話的友人，他連忙撇開頭，試圖不去分析對方話語，大多情況蓋文都尊重奈斯隱私，直到他聽見身後傳來天使說話，才轉過身。

「現在我們可以去那座湖了吧？」他詢問。

奈斯咧嘴一笑，「當然。」

夜幕已經徹底降臨，但他們默默用魔法幫助自己在暗夜中看清彼此，用奈斯說法來講，就是「小奇蹟」，不得不說，蓋文愛慘能像現在這樣，暫時忘卻該死的天堂地獄陣營，單純凝視月色跟微光映照在奈斯臉上，與對方走向湖邊時光，可惜，這實在過於短暫，蓋文甚至沒感受到時間流逝，就注意到他們來到巨大湖邊。

「所以說，傳說中的王者之劍就在這底下？」蓋文仰起頭，掃視湖面，扯開喉嚨呼喊。

「漫長時間裡沒有誰把劍拔出來過，」奈斯輕柔表示，同時開始脫下外套， 「接下來我只需要跳下去，把火焰劍拿回來就好。」

「等等，你打算自己下去？」蓋文猛然望著老友。

才脫一半衣服的奈斯停止動作，「這座湖很安全，不用擔心中途出意外，而且我可能使用一點『奇蹟』。」

「我認為你現在並不需要全程自己來，」蓋文搖起頭，將自己的棕色外套拉下來，往地面扔去，伸手拉起奈斯手臂，用先前騎車時類似的手法，把兩人包覆在巨大泡泡內，不同的是，這回泡泡本身還發出些微光芒，「我們約定好要進行這項任務，請讓我與你一同進入這座湖裡。」

奈斯凝視蓋文，然後轉身，兩人安靜牽起對方的手，用相同速度走向湖泊，包覆他們的泡泡不僅替他們隔絕湖水，也因為亮光，促使搜索更加順利，沒多久，奈斯就發現其中一顆石頭上插著劍。

「是我的劍！」藍眼天使高聲指出。

「結果到頭來，它還是成為石中劍。」蓋文打趣地說。

奈斯加快腳步，衝到石頭前，一手握住劍柄，抬頭注視蓋文，在後者點頭後，才緩緩把劍拉起來，當最後一小段被抽離石子，被偽裝成普通長劍的火焰劍，隨即在天使手裡恢復成原貌。

「經過將近1500年，火焰劍終於回到我手裡。」藍眼天使有些眷戀地呢喃。

「恭喜你，」蓋文把雙臂抱在胸前，沒好氣地說，「這趟旅行的目標正式完成，現在停止跟劍敘舊，我們可以去附近找地方休息了吧。」

奈斯用奇蹟把劍收到衣服內，點頭答應蓋文提出來的決議。


	9. Chapter 9

這情況並非蓋文一開始就計畫好的，即便他想，也無法精確得知格里斯頓伯里當地詳細情況，更別提他們開始找旅館休息時間點，也許是因為待在湖裡太久，抑或是英格蘭鄉村向來早早就寢，直到他們來到有路燈，較為繁華地段，赫然發現幾乎所有房子都熄燈，他們只好硬起頭皮，走向其中一間外表老舊，門口插了一面寫上「旅店」的小屋，情況就這麼演變為此時這樣。

 

換上睡衣的奈斯躺在床鋪上，緊盯天花板，與蓋文大眼瞪小眼，這間房僅有一張床，不止如此，還是張 **單人床** ，起初兩人想要訂兩間房，卻得到年輕櫃台人員冷淡拋出「剩這間。」他們只得撈起鑰匙，踏進空房，奈斯提議自己直接打地鋪，卻被蓋文勸說去睡床，他自己採取其中一個入眠方式，這也成為奈斯會盯著他不放理由。

 

「你平常都這樣睡？」天使的灰藍虹膜在黯淡中發出些微亮光。

 

「當然不是，」蓋文立即反駁，「除非情況特殊，否則我還是躺床。」

 

「維持這姿勢，不會睡到一半掉下來嗎？」奈斯感到困惑。

 

「放心，保證不會。」蓋文翻了下白眼，感謝撒旦，幸好他的蛇眼構造不同於人類，讓這動作顯得像是把視線往上方瞥去，外加周遭昏暗，天使絲毫沒發現這點。

 

「你這模樣讓我……」奈斯把腦袋撇開，壓低聲音呢喃，「感到安心。」

 

「是這……這樣嗎？」棕髮惡魔有些開心，但沒能流利表達自身想法，誰知道，下一秒奈斯就轉過頭，繼續凝視蓋文。

 

「我其實不是在稱讚……」此時，蓋文才意識到摯友雙頰的緋紅並非害羞，而是難為情，他嘆了口氣，輕易說出分析。

 

「你是在講反話，」奈撕點點頭，他則接續，「所謂的安心實際上是恐懼，」天使再度大力點頭，蓋文不禁詢問，「總有個理由吧。」

 

「就如前面說的，怕你睡到一半掉下來，畢竟，這是我頭一次看見有人躺在天花板上睡覺。」奈斯平靜描述。

 

蓋文攤攤手，中途還差點打到吊燈，「惡魔本來就會這樣睡，不只是我，傑弗瑞跟佩金斯偶爾也會躺在天花版補眠，你並未看過不代表沒這回事。」

 

奈斯眨眨眼，幾秒後才作出反應，「真的不會掉下來？」

 

「吵死了！」惡魔一怒之下直接站起，沿著天花板往前走，最後用身軀貼住房間四面牆壁的其中一塊位置，「那我睡這好了，反正靠著牆壁也沒問題。」

 

「這還差不多。」奈斯露出心滿意足的笑容，翻過身不再與蓋文進行任何對話。

 

蓋文並未馬上閉眼，他花了好一陣子打量身軀隨著夢境上下起伏，看來睡很熟的天使。

 

這些日子來他目睹過天使睡著模樣，幾乎快要超越過去6000年來的次數，蓋文有些狡詐，這趟旅程根本不需要他特地陪伴，奈斯大可獨自前來這座城鎮，火焰劍原本就屬於天界，還是上帝親自給予的專屬武器，至於會送出去，也跟蓋文無關，完全出自奈斯個人想法，唯一促成蓋文主動提出建議，除了2455則預言，還希望透過這次英國之旅，拉攏自己與奈斯關係，藉此讓對方答應與他逃離地球，躲在宇宙避免捲入末日威脅，縱然奈斯拒絕，但這打從一開始就在預料中，他相信只是因為時機尚未來臨，等到奈斯發現沒能力挽狂瀾，便是他伸出援手的最佳時機。

 

_ 你真是邪惡。 _ 就連他的人類軀殼，也都這麼認為，他瞇起蛇眼，緩緩回答。

 

「別忘記我本來就是惡魔。」

 

狡猾、滿懷私心是他的天性、人格，邪惡則為讓這份特質完整的碎片。

 

* * *

 

 

奈斯看似在專注閱讀手裡拿著的書籍，卻不時透過眼角餘光，打量安靜待在另一邊座位發呆的蓋文，他吃過暈機藥，加上早有經驗，無須擔憂回程時身體不適，這趟旅程中的蓋文給他一種異樣感，彷彿對方在無意中被掉包，不在是那名他熟識6000年的摯友。

這並非他們首次進行長途旅行，過去在同樣情況下，眼前的惡魔興致總格外高昂，會逕自跑去找樂子，15世紀他們用馬車亂晃時蓋文會跟某個陌生人談天說地，搭乘輪船途中，蓋文也到處跑，幾乎沒閒下來過，當有人想高歌一曲，他也能打著節拍，用悅耳嗓音與之合唱，即便是在休息，奈斯也難以在承租好的房間找到對方，甚至於到了隔天，才得知整整一晚蓋文不是跟在附近打牌的賭徒混，就是跑去酒吧跳舞。

但這次前來英格蘭拿劍的旅途內，蓋文實在太文靜，甚至於把體貼一面毫不猶豫釋放出來，奈斯卻感到焦慮，他並非無法接受這份好意，但這絕非惡魔該有面貌，比對他遭遇的經歷。忽然改變原本性格，瘋狂示好往往意味著背後有其他目的。

_ 但我認識他很久了， _ 奈斯的本性，促使他停止去懷疑摯友， _ 我得相信他的好意。 _

「奈斯……」他聽見有人在呼喚自己的聲音，隨後才反應過來，順著來源，注視到正在凝視他的蓋文。

「阿！」他只得叫喊，除了如此，天使沒能想出正確應對方式。

「剛才你這邊，」蓋文指了指自己的鼻樑上方，「整個縮起來，似乎情況很糟，如果身體不舒服可以跟我講。」

蓋文還真的別過頭，試圖要起身離開座位，把空服員叫過來，奈斯急忙阻擋。

「不，我很好！剛才只是在思考……」瞬間，他愣住了，奈斯並不打算傳遞真實想法，這意味著他得撒謊，在說出話語前，他稍微閉上眼，乞求也許在偷窺人間的主，能夠原諒本應是聖潔化身，卻在這時對惡魔傾吐謊言的他，「柯爾！」他幾乎想把自己埋到業火內，「要不要我們兩個都跟他見面？」

「你竟然在思考這種事，」蓋文拉抬眉毛，顯然很質疑，卻沒有說出口，「你是希望我們不再透過偽裝，而是用原本身分去認識他？」

「我們能夠佯裝已經不再賣冰，我打算用心經營酒行，但還是可以跟他來往，至於你則是我的——」他花了幾秒鐘琢磨，最終擠出一個說法，「老主顧。」

「好樣的，天使，我們都認識多久了，你竟然要我扮演某個顧客。」蓋文在笑，但這更近似於是苦澀，奈斯的決策將他們關係降低至普通老闆客人。

「這只是演戲，我得要讓他信任，雖然你只是經常來買酒的客人，但有從我這邊聽聞柯爾的事情，還有就是……蛇！我飼養的黑蛇就是你賣給我。」他的雙頰因為這些說詞飛快漲紅，棕髮惡魔盯著自己老友，笑容跟著擴大，接著爆出笑聲。

「真有趣，奈斯，你總能讓我大開眼界。」

「嘿，我可沒有在開玩笑，屆時是真的要讓柯爾相信這些說詞。」奈斯極力聲明。

「我了解，」蓋文隨即收起笑容，把墨鏡往下推，以蛇眼凝視朋友，「儘管放心。」

奈斯暫時放下壓力，扭頭倚靠著椅子，等待這趟旅程結束，原先彷彿停滯的時間，重新往前推動，不知不覺中，乘載他們的飛機回到美洲，抵達度他而言親切無比的底特律。

事情並未馬上落幕，他得運用餘下的5年，成功阻止，抑或是看著末日降臨在這座星球上。

 

* * *

 

 

開車載奈斯回酒行途中，福特內正在撥放的音樂，從他原本在聽的《Highway to Hell》自動切斷，取而代之的，是佩金斯說話聲。

「你那邊情況怎樣？」

蓋文默不作聲，扭頭朝副駕駛座的奈斯比出「噓」的手勢，後者點點頭，繃著身軀聽取對話。

「非常順利，撒旦之子在他在人間的家中與地獄犬穩定成長中。」蓋文簡直佩服起自己的偽裝功力，在車上有一名天使情況裡，還能如此鎮靜與另外一名惡魔對話。

「他很壞嗎？」佩金斯冷不防就提出這麼一個疑惑。

「所謂的壞是指什麼程度？」蓋文並不認為會替奈斯著想的柯爾能壞到什麼程度，但還是試圖探究。

「像是欺負同年紀的人類小鬼、亂按別人家門鈴、踢路邊的流浪動物、偷錢之類的。」即便只有透過廣播，但蓋文依舊能察覺到佩金斯期待萬分，顯然想知道他們陣營的魔王孩子，是否有展現惡魔本質。

副駕駛座的奈斯臉色往下沉，相當不滿另外一名惡魔期盼柯爾做出的行為，蓋文自然不會讓對方憂慮太久，他立即就說出打發台詞。

「目前還沒觀察出這些跡象，但離末日還有5年左右，一切還無法定論。」

「這就是你接下來的任務，」突然，傑弗瑞加入談話，蓋文有些緊張，奈斯同樣如此，他們同時把視線放在廣播上，「想辦法讓撒旦之子怨恨世界，企圖在他11歲那年毀滅地球。」

「好的，我知道了。」由於必須避免傑弗瑞起疑，他只得在天使摯友面前這樣講。

「我期待在末日當天，迎接小主人。」當佩金斯講述完畢，聲音消失，音響又自動切換為《Highway to Hell》，但蓋文沒有心情聽歌，他透過車窗注視前方，平靜詢問。

「時間不多了。」

「至少得在柯爾製造末日前，優先明白能夠影響到他心境根源。」奈斯雙手抱在胸前，沉穩表示。

蓋文聽見自己較為瘋狂的那面，不斷對他呢喃， _ 告訴他、快對他說出你能帶他走、你必須加快腳步確認他的想法！ _

蓋文的瞳孔在擴張，綠色部分快徹底掩蓋眼白，他試圖把那些話語推離腦袋，抽動嘴唇，把話題導向另一個發展。

「當然，但我可不會讓你有機會讓柯爾變成乖寶寶的，」他露出狡猾微笑，「身為惡魔，我會試圖對他灌輸傷害他人的理念。」

「別忘記我可是遵循『神愛世人』想法的天使，屆時，你會瞧見一個連蟲子都能真心疼愛的孩子。」奈斯不甘示弱地反駁。

蓋文僅僅是輕哼一聲，並未發表任何言論。

* * *

 

 

漢克輕易就接受蓋文的身分，而且相當歡迎他跟柯爾成為朋友，得到允許後，他們便在某個下午約定在安德森家外與柯爾碰頭。

「哈囉，先生，你是……」柯爾的喜悅，在蓋文拉開車門下車時稍微消失些，他歪著頭，疑惑住是這名首次與他見面的棕髮男子。

從副駕駛座下車的奈斯趕緊替朋友做簡單介紹，「柯爾，他經常光顧我的店，對於你相當好奇，稍早我跟他有跟你父親談過，安德森先生很高興能多一個人在他忙碌時協助照顧兒子。」

相撲吠叫一聲，跑過去聞了聞蓋文，接著就轉過身，朝奈斯走去，蓋文有些不滿，別開頭對上天使雙眸，嘴唇動了動，用唇語說著「背叛惡魔的蠢狗。」

藍眼天使嘴唇翹起，低頭揉揉聖伯納的柔軟腦袋，透過精湛按摩手法促使大狗極為開心，柯爾則是漫步到蓋文身旁。

「先生，我該如何稱呼你？」他有禮貌的程度讓蓋文感到不妙，照這樣下去，柯爾會是個相當友善，無法與撒旦做聯想的孩童，他幾乎不想思考柯爾親生父親跟孩子見面時的景象有多悽慘。

「蓋文，直接叫我蓋文就好。」他簡略說道。

「那麼，蓋文，」柯爾低下頭，用手勢示意蓋文湊近他，雖然不解這樣做的目的，但蓋文還是往前走了些，彎曲身體，傾聽金髮男孩的話語，柯爾壓低聲音在蓋文耳畔訴說，「你知道奈斯喜歡什麼嗎？」

蓋文目光撇向還在跟大狗玩的摯友，看來對方暫時還不會發現他們情況，接著他把注意力重新放在柯爾身上。

「你是不是想送禮物給奈斯？」這是他推測的原因。

小男孩大力點頭。

「坦白講，我也不知道如果他生日，要送什麼才好，但我認為他並不會刻意要求，你只要拿出心意就好。」蓋文也許是惡魔，但他並不會扭曲事實，在他眼裡，奈斯就是這樣完美的存在。

「也許我該直接問他。」柯爾有些煩惱。

「我認為你可以給他驚喜，」喜歡惡作劇的本質，在此時找上門來，他對金髮男孩表示，「我沒實際試過，但有些人會因為驚喜而感動流涕。」

柯爾的眉頭稍微鬆開，「真的嗎？」

棕髮惡魔點頭，「那當然。」

他的腦海中浮現奈斯生日當天，收到柯爾禮物的精彩畫面，竊笑同時，也默默要自己記得留意手機情況，以便即時記錄下來。

按耐不住的黑蛇，沿著搖下的車窗攀爬出來，一路溜到奈斯身邊，藍眼天使趕忙把蛇撈起來放置於肩膀，蓋文與柯爾走了過去。

「好久不見，康納！」小男孩對黑蛇熱情揮手，蓋文掩嘴藏住笑意，奈斯因為熟悉的名字臉紅。

「我們要不要去附近逛逛。」奈斯提出一個建議，試圖讓柯爾轉移視線。

絲毫沒有顯現出惡魔體質的金髮男孩，興高彩烈地高喊，「當然！」

柯爾拉動相撲的牽繩，加快腳步往前衝，黑蛇在奈斯肩膀撕撕吐信，雖說蓋文聽懂背後意思，卻沒鼓起勇氣說出來，尚未知曉棕髮惡魔能聽懂蛇語的奈斯，若有所思地觀察起身為撒旦之子，從各方面來看都過於好心的柯爾，以及完全沒有刻耳柏洛斯(地獄三頭犬)氣質的相撲。

_ 我們看起來才不像一家人。 _

他抱持沉默，藉由用手直接觸碰黑蛇皮膚方式，反駁方才聽見的言論。


	10. Chapter 10

人類對於善惡的本質會隨著成長歷程逐漸定型，當然，也可能因為某些事情，導致過去想法被徹底推翻，因而墮落或轉為良善，但天使與惡魔不同，碰見再多誘惑，也鮮少有天使會主動靠過去，相反地，惡魔也沒辦法沐浴在大量柔情裡就選擇拋棄陰暗面。

 

蓋文深知自己同樣受這理論影響，當初他對於天堂法則適應不良，於是便開始鑽漏洞，試圖在接獲天堂指派任務時刻意避開某些「小問題」，幾次下來，這舉止引起阿曼妲不滿，他也在前往聖水池盥洗時發現翅膀尾根有些焦黑，甚至開始被聖水灼傷，但他依舊故我，直到最後在第一次天魔大戰真正成為惡魔，在過於刺眼的光芒中一路往下墜毀，直到失去意識，再度清醒過來時已經身處在地獄，純白翅膀也徹底成為黯淡、絲毫沒有半點亮光的暗色，至於地獄之主——撒旦，身穿一襲鮮紅色晚禮服，站在面前朝他伸出手。

 

「歡迎加入地獄。」蓋文沒有多想，立即就接受對方邀約。

 

_ 他肯定想把我宰了。 _

 

望著眼前對路人親切招手的柯爾，他只得在回憶時苦笑，雖說真正加入地獄後他就不曾與撒旦再度面對面接觸，但根據傑弗瑞所言，地獄之王對於他在人間表現極為滿意，正是如此，他甘願讓蓋文單獨在地球闖蕩，並把引發世界末日的職責交付給他。

 

撒旦期盼最優秀的惡魔成為末日傳導線，偏偏這個媒介現在不僅當起保姆，還因為天使友人緣故，只希望能遠離征戰，他剛成為惡魔時，幾乎沒料中日後自己會成為這副德行。

 

偶爾蓋文會對著鏡子裡的影像喃喃抱怨自身轉變。

 

「柯爾，你怎麼了？」在這當下，奈斯的聲響打斷蓋文思考，他急忙回到現實，小跑步上前觀看。

 

金髮男孩的歡快消失無蹤，雙腳彷彿被釘在地面，眼神直直盯著不遠處，蓋文留意到是一對夫妻與他們女兒，小女孩手裡抱著一隻死去的文鳥哭泣，母親輕拍女孩肩膀，父親低頭說了些什麼。

 

「柯爾，你是不是——想到自己母親？」奈斯輕聲細語，嘗試在不會造成更大負面情緒的情況下詢問。

 

「不是，我是因為……我爸跟我提過，原本我能擁有完整家庭，因為發生一場錯誤，他才領養我，每當我看見其他年齡相近的孩子能夠被父母照顧、鼓勵時就感到有些悲傷。」他敘述這件事當下沒有流露出絲毫傷心，奈斯仍然在話音剛落時伸手輕觸男孩肩部。

 

「如果可以，我也可以這樣做，」藍眼天使咧嘴一笑，「我與你沒有血緣關係，包含法律上也是，但你應該得到陪伴，柯爾，你是個討人喜歡的孩子，不該因為無端失去親生父母，就與孤獨相伴。」

 

「汪！」能夠理解旁人思緒的聖伯納吠叫一聲，奈斯稍微轉開腦袋，對大狗微笑。

 

「瞧，連相撲也同意。」

 

柯爾聽著這些話與愛犬的吠叫，神情放鬆不少，蓋文邁開腳步，走過去補充。

 

「如果你想要有教父，那麼，我跟奈斯可以助一臂之力，雖然晚了6年，但本來就沒誰規定非得要出生時就決定好，延遲幾年才出現也行。」他繞到其他兩人後方，伸手把奈斯與柯爾同時擁入懷裡，爽朗給予建議。

 

奈斯撇過頭望著他，抽動眉毛，表達出「你當真？」的意思，蓋文微笑以對。

 

柯爾伸展雙臂，擁抱往他們奔跑過來的相撲，一頭埋進柔軟皮毛內。

 

「謝謝你們。」他悶聲說著。

 

這場發生於公園的插曲告一段落，當他們目送撒旦之子回安德森家中後，隨即收起笑容。

 

「究竟是怎麼回事，為什麼安德森先生不是從頭到尾把他撫養到大的人類？」奈斯針對柯爾親口講述的事時提出疑問。

 

蓋文仰起腦袋，露出一抹邪笑，「事情有趣囉。」

 

看似單純的任務，頓時多出一股難解謎團。

 

* * *

 

 

奈斯曾想過是否要追查柯爾成為漢克兒子前的過去生活，但最終還是放棄，這樣做毫無意義可言，當漢克對年幼的男孩伸出援手，成為單身父親那刻起，便讓柯爾擁有不同人生，真正對柯爾特質帶來影響力的人是漢克，而非他的「原生家庭」，既然如此，當然也沒調查必要。

即便這樣，他還是在經過一天思考後，帶著苦悶情緒撈起店內話筒，打電話給蓋文。

與此同時，蓋文正坐在家中電腦前，手指飛快打出一串文字，撰寫自己針對近期股票的看法，以及推薦購買名單，電腦還另外開了三個頁面，分別是市場研究論壇、網路賭場、他自己架構的龐氏騙局網頁。

這是蓋文平時賺錢手段，他經常利用空閒時段流連在沒幾個人會去的網站，搜尋最新投資訊息，至於股票這個老牌項目，則是他首次聽見後就致力鑽研，由於「年齡」優勢，幾乎沒有人對股票了解程度勝過他，每隔一段時間，他就會更換帳號，避免在網路上被駭客懷疑真實身分。

放置於電腦桌旁，緊貼鍵盤的手機在他打到某個關鍵點時響起，被聲音影響，興致直接打斷的蓋文惱怒咒罵「幹！」接著一把撈起手機，企圖要對電話另一端的傢伙宣洩憤怒，但才剛留意到來電者，這份怒意立刻轉為平靜，他滑動螢幕，接起電話。

「哈囉，天使。」他與跟平常沒兩樣的語調說道。

「蓋文，我想約你出來……」聽到這邊，棕髮惡魔有些恍惚，同時也好奇對方目的，接著，奈斯就主動告知答案，「聊關於柯爾的事情。」

「柯爾？」他感到口乾舌燥，這似極為古怪的情況，他察覺自己莫名嫉妒起那名年僅6歲，卻獲得龐大關愛的男孩，「你邀我出去，結果是想要談論其他人？」

「如果這樣會讓你感覺不適，可以拒絕。」換作是其他人，必然會解釋原因，但奈斯的天性促使他優先在佔別人角度，不曾強迫與試圖勸說。

「我答應！」蓋文搖搖頭，「答應就是了。」

「那麼，我們十分鐘後在老地方見。」話音剛落，耳畔就傳來掛電話的聲響，將近10秒後，蓋文才緩緩放下手機。

他應當留在家中把事情辦完，確定這天也有順利拿到錢再外出，但因為是奈斯，唯有那位天使才能讓他推開平時認定最為重要的一切，轉而去關心那名即便是芝麻綠豆大的事情，也能憂傷好幾天，相當討人喜歡的摯友。

奈斯曾被拒絕過無數次，大多是人類以凶狠語氣把他提出的建議駁回，奈斯不會有所怨言，在蓋文角度來看，這是虐待行為，他會主動邀請對方前往距離最近的餐館，坐下來商討稍早發生事宜，企圖用言語讓奈斯改變想法。

「不，你休想誘惑我。」奈斯往往能拿著刀叉，斜眼盯著他瞧，輕鬆說出這句。

蓋文隨手一扔，刀叉沿著手勢揮舞，最終落在盤子上，「隨你便。」

他們向來遵循這種模式，奈斯憂慮時蓋文嘗試勸說，接著被對方婉拒(或者接受)，他認為自己有些可笑，明知會被拒絕機率大，卻還是鍥而不捨，脫序到難以阻止地步。

「瘋子。」他暗自嘲諷，拉開車門，溜進福特內。

但也只是因為對方是奈斯。

 

* * *

 

 

豪雨伴隨強風拍打著提拉餐廳的窗戶，安穩坐在店裡的兩人拿起盤內甜點，邊吃邊欣賞外頭景緻。

「你找我來這邊吃飯是對的。」奈斯簡略說著。

「我在提出邀請時，並未想到會在剛踏進店裡不久就下起狂風暴雨。」蓋文如實回應，表明單純是運氣好。

奈斯嚼著派餅點點頭，「那就是奇蹟降臨。」

「奇蹟，」蓋文低聲重複，抬頭掃視過整間餐廳，「但願末日即將抵達時，我們能全身而退。」

「就如同我們在公園談論的那樣，我始終認為柯爾不會因為成長經歷，就產生厭世想法，最有可能引發他毀滅世界動機，是失去，他可能因為重要東西被剝奪，產生負面思想，在精神最脆弱時被體內的惡靈纏上。」奈斯重複說著自身論點。

「最後就……」蓋文噘起嘴巴，發出嘈雜聲響，「碰，我們跟人類一起化為塵煙。」

「我們才不會死。」奈斯反駁。

「但你所珍視的一切會消失，人們的喜悅、古典文學、高雅西裝，而且你也無法繼續經營酒行，末日不僅是毀滅世界，連帶會讓僥倖生存的人終日活在痛苦中，」蓋文拿起紅酒杯輕微搖晃，望著在內部擺盪的暗紅色液體，拉起嘴角微笑，「末日萬歲。」

奈斯將最後一小塊派餅塞入口中，藉由大吃消除這份壓力，隨著鼓譟的喉嚨，他把食物嚥下肚。

「期盼不會真的發生。」

蓋文無法親口祝福這種事，但還是把酒杯拿高，傳達類似想法。

 

* * *

 

 

對於奈斯與蓋文而言，時間往往一眨眼就過，當奈斯收到柯爾親手製作的卡片時，赫然發現已經十一月，此時，他還是未能查清楚可能造成男孩從普通人變成惡魔之子的契機，但日子還是在快速流逝。

他們表面上跟柯爾是朋友關係，但卻會在平時藉由自身想法，嘗試引導柯爾，金髮男孩不會對他們論述提出質疑，只是稍微皺眉，說著另一個男人對此有著相反意見，他們心知肚明，自己作為實際無法跟真正影響柯爾帶來末日的關鍵相比，但未曾停歇，善良與邪惡的本質不斷拉扯，就柯爾角度來看，他們這對千年摯友無疑是自己內心的天使惡魔。

彷彿昨天他們才剛替柯爾慶祝10歲生日，一個眨眼，就已經過了將近一年，距離末日，僅剩一星期。

**末日前最後一個星期一**

「我認為他還是太普通了。」

「但柯爾終究是撒旦兒子。」

他們做在福特野馬內隨意攀談，經過將近5年，除了柯爾是漢克領養的孩子外，對於日常生活裡可能造成那名乖巧孩子，變成毀天滅地魔王的契機依舊是一片空白。

不久前，他們還看見柯爾跑去學校附近幫助志工照料流浪狗，蓋文幾乎要接受末日不會來臨的事實，但就在三小時前，奈斯久違的整理倉庫過程裡又發現一張預言書碎片。

_ 留意周遭變化。 _

上頭只有這樣寫著，但他們卻連要觀察什麼都在狀況外。

「卡姆斯基應該沒寫錯吧。」蓋文反覆注視紙張，嘗試探查出這句話外的含意，卻悲慘收場，這本書的作者向來不會把話寫太複雜，屬於一看就懂。

「我相信沒有，別忘記當初這本書幫助我多少。」奈斯安靜回答。

「很好，那就暫時別管了，我想誘惑你跟我吃頓飯。」蓋文低下頭，從墨鏡與臉部之間的縫隙露出蛇眼，言語中夾帶嘶嘶聲，奈斯咧嘴一笑。

「接受誘惑。」

蓋文隨即轉動方向盤，朝他們常去的提拉餐廳開去，但才起步一小段距離，就感受到異狀，某台明顯失控，在馬路上打滑的灰色奧斯頓馬丁直直朝他們衝來，奈斯輕彈手指，讓另一台車速度銳減，雖說奧斯頓馬丁還是碰到蓋文的福特後照鏡，但帶來的傷害減弱不少，縱然如此，棕髮惡魔還是拉開車門，扭頭破口大罵。

「會不會開車啊！」

奧斯頓馬丁的車門緩緩敞開，奈斯盯著一雙細長大腿伸出來，隨後，那名身穿藍色長裙，擁有亮麗金髮的女性車主就小跑步到蓋文面前。

「非常抱歉，我是初次在美國開車，還不熟悉路況跟駕駛方向。」那名操著英腔的女人連忙致歉。

跟著下車的奈斯留意到女子手臂有些擦傷，他溫和地輕觸對方背脊。

「你沒事吧。」這不僅是單純展現好意，他還趁機用點奇蹟，令女子傷口情況好轉，她眨眨眼，無預警中說出奈斯料想不到的言詞。

「先生，你不是人類？」

奈斯急忙往後退，「不，小姐，你誤會了……」他在地球生活6000年了，這還是頭一遭有人類懷疑他的身分。

女子並未放棄，反倒把身軀往前傾，安靜呢喃，「你是天使吧。」

冷汗快速匯集在奈斯額頭，他慌忙搖手，「真的——」此時，他感受到有人拉住臂膀，順著目光，他撞見怒氣沖沖地蓋文，那名惡魔把他往旁邊推。

「離他遠點！」奈斯不禁皺眉，雖說他不懂陌生女子提出方才問題原因，但也無法認同蓋文用這種惡劣口吻大吼。

「果然，」女子勾起嘴角，往後退了些，「預言書沒騙我。」

「預言……等等，你是誰？」奈斯瞪大眼睛，企圖弄清楚女子身分。

陌生女子轉身回到奧斯頓馬丁裡，沒幾秒就帶著一個鐵盒出來，她開啟盒子，向他們展示出某樣東西，奈斯有些迷茫，但放在裡頭的正是多年前就被他燒掉的《卡姆斯基精確預言錄》，只是眼前這本外表很新，保存相當完好。

「我是克洛伊，克洛伊．凱米，這本書作者——伊利亞．卡姆斯基的後代。」

耳畔，傳來女子自我介紹的聲響。


	11. Chapter 11

直到他們與克洛伊來到附近的公園長椅上，蓋文才打破沉寂。

 

「你要如何證明那本書真實性？」

 

奈斯皺起眉頭，扭頭望著朋友，「蓋文，你不該這樣。」

 

「天使先生，別在意，預言錄上有講述他會懷疑。」克洛伊笑著指出，奈斯因為對方那句「天使先生」臉紅。

 

「叫我奈斯就好……」蓋文瞬間呆住，緊密注視自己的天使朋友，直到克洛伊主動湊近他。

 

「這位惡魔，你似乎對於自己朋友的模樣相當感興趣。」

 

蓋文急忙往後退，「你——你是怎麼——」他有股想要立刻拉起奈斯逃走的衝動，雙腿卻牢牢定在地面，絲毫無法動彈。

 

克洛伊沉穩地指著手裡的預言書。

 

_ 非常好，她有備而來。 _ 蓋文站回原先位置，把雙臂抱在胸前，克洛伊開始說明來意。

 

「我的祖先伊利亞．卡姆斯基350年前被村莊內那群把他當成巫師的暴徒處死，幸好，他留下這本自己親手撰寫的預言書，雖說由於他的身分敏感，當時一本都沒賣出去，但這早就在他預料中，除此之外，今後350年裡會發生的情況也被他詳細撰寫在書裡，多年後，一場火災將書籍幾乎燒光，只剩二本完好如初。」她在此時停止說話，轉而凝視奈斯，感受到強烈目光的藍眼天使匆忙接續。

 

「其中一本在二戰期間被我帶走並燒掉了。」

 

「現在全世界只有我手上有書，打從我出生起，母親就不斷叼唸伊利亞在350年前就預估到的事情，我會在七天後在這座城市碰見末日，屆時，我得試圖阻止撒旦之子。」克洛伊輕撫精心保護的書本封面，溫和說道。

 

「書本上紀錄到什麼時候？」蓋文忽然提出這問題。

 

「末日前一秒，沒有說出最後結局，只有告訴我如何做。」金髮女子解釋。

 

蓋文若有所思，顯然在想些什麼，奈斯沒有嘗試探詢，只是朝克洛伊說著，「我相信你會成功的。」

 

「你果真按照預言書上寫的，告訴我同樣事情，」話音剛落，她就站起身，「現在，我得想辦法拉近自己跟撒旦之子的關係，他身旁有帶一隻狗，沒錯吧？」

 

奈斯嘴唇才剛開啟，就馬上被蓋文用雙手摀住，「我們沒找到他！」奈斯稍稍皺眉，對惡魔露出不滿情緒。

 

「真的嗎？但書上說……」克洛伊指著預言書，蓋文逕自接下去。

 

「我沒騙你，不好意思，克洛伊，請你自己想辦法找到他。」才剛說完，他就用力拖動奈斯，往停在公園外的福特野馬衝去，趕在某位交通警察要開單前發動汽車，離開現場。

 

被單獨扔在公園的克洛伊安靜翻開書，對其中一則預言露出笑容。

 

* * *

 

 

蓋文才開過巷子，就感覺到前方有東西在阻擋自己，轉動方向盤卻還是無果，宛如福特被某種力量壓制，他別過頭望著雙臂抱在胸前，直視前方的奈斯。

「是你吧？」他直接表示。

「為什麼要這樣做？」奈斯冷淡詢問。

「我們並不清楚她要如何對待柯爾，假如所謂的阻止，是要動手傷害他呢？」蓋文解釋。

奈斯轉頭望著摯友，「你不能先入為主，認為所有人都以暴制暴。」

「我沒有，」蓋文揮動雙臂，試圖說明，「單純在以防萬一，而且我認為，這件事靠我們兩人就好。」

這是他的私心，純粹想完成即便在末日來臨之際，還能與奈斯獨處的心願，他並未懷疑克洛伊出現在他們眼前理由，也相信那名女子並不會狠心傷害小男孩，也清楚那本預言書的內容正確性。

「蓋文，」奈斯的語氣透露出沮喪，「請先讓我回去靜一靜。」

「等——」尚未待棕髮惡魔講完，天使就推開車門，轉身下車了。

阻擋汽車的壓力憑空消失，蓋文身軀隨著往前暴衝一小段距離的福特受到衝擊，但他僅能瞧見奈斯甩著格紋外套，逐步消失在街頭。

 

* * *

 

 

奈斯實在不懂，打算與他合作到末日前夕的蓋文，為何在此時退縮，親手截斷重要線索的理由，也許真是出於惡魔天性，抑或是被地獄陣營威脅，但這不合理，他們打從離開伊甸園起就在人間生活6000年之久，這些日子以來的確有過爭執，蓋文卻不曾在允諾他某件事後又臨時反悔，當棕髮惡魔在克洛伊面前摀住他的嘴，瘋狂驅趕手裡握有預言書的女子時，他感到疑惑與沮喪，幸好蓋文沒有追上來，讓他有時間能仔細思考策略。

目前得知有克洛伊這名能夠預先了解未來的人，就勢必要跟她有進一步接觸，奈斯打算找尋克洛伊住處，道歉並坦承說出柯爾的事情，藉此獲得諒解。

才剛站起身，熟悉的風就在店內颳起，他全身震顫，扭頭盯著站在門口邊的阿曼妲，這回天使長不僅前來人間，身旁還帶了另外一名有著深褐色髮絲、以及碧綠眼眸、身材壯碩的天使。

「阿曼妲，他是——」奈斯瞇起眼睛，卻無法憶起面前這名自己曾經見過幾次，只是雙方沒攀談過的天使正確名字。

「他是艾倫，」阿曼妲簡略替天使介紹，對方則對奈斯點了點頭，「我要他過來人間協助你關於末日的任務。」

「協……協助，不，不用了，阿曼妲，我知道你很擔心，但我單獨處理就好。」他慌忙拒絕，腦海中想到的都是蓋文，假如留在人間的天使增加一個，就會導致他們兩人私下合作這件事曝光，光是憑空想像望著蓋文被迫推入聖水池，活活被溶解，就此消散的畫面就讓他痛苦。

「奈斯，」阿曼妲稍稍皺眉，「你確定自己可以？」

「我保證！」這句話並未換得天使長的滿意神情，他趕緊補充，「天使絕不會撒謊。」

_ 最好是！ _ 他聽見腦袋在反駁， _ 現在不就這樣做了？你這壞天使。 _

「那好吧，我先觀察一陣子，假如末日前一天還是沒辦法得知撒旦之子想毀滅世界的原因，我就會強制讓艾倫前來人間『幫助』你。」

由於身分，阿曼妲把「處置」說成是幫助，但奈斯仍舊可以根據天使長有些咬牙切齒的語調推敲出答案，強風捲過他們之間，兩名天使消失，重新面對沉寂的奈斯終於鬆口氣，下一秒，電話就響起。

他快速轉頭凝視店內的轉盤式電話，蓋文不止一次勸他改用現代人的按鍵式電話，說除了打電話速度快，而且會顯示來電者號碼。

「我喜歡轉盤式。」他總是用類似理由婉拒學習新東西的契機，現在，問題出現了，他無法得知對方是誰，但平時會打電話給他的人幾乎都是蓋文，於是，他便深吸口氣，伸手拿起話筒。

「你——」才剛想確認答案，另一端就傳來對方說話聲。

「奈斯，」是柯爾！藍眼天使集中精神，沉默聽著訊息，「下星期我沒辦法過生日派對了……」他聽出男孩語氣中帶著憂愁。

「發生什麼事情？請說給我聽。」他試圖探詢答案。

「昨天晚上，我爸回家時拿了一張宣傳單給我，說這次要帶我去加拿大慶祝11歲生日，這趟旅程，除了我跟他，以及相撲外不會邀請任何訪客，他希望能夠暫時拋開忙碌，好好陪伴我一整天。」柯爾悄聲解釋。

「這是好事，你不該為此流露悲傷。」奈斯笑了笑。

「但自從我邀請你來參加生日派對起，每年都會幫對方慶祝生日，這次卻沒有，我認為這樣不公平。」金髮男孩隨即呼喊。

「我並不需要為此感到憤怒，」奈斯體貼回應，「假如試圖要你答應讓我陪同，就等於讓精心安排這趟旅遊的安德森先生無法盡情跟你享受天倫之樂。」

「到了十一月！」柯爾在此時說著，「奈斯，等到今年你生日，我會用盛大派對補償你。」

奈斯眼簾往下垂，眼眶滲出些微淚珠，「我拭目以待。」

「我向你保證！」柯爾顯然在咧嘴一笑。

「我相信。」奈斯安靜呢喃。

在聽見另一端傳來掛電話的語音聲後，奈斯把話筒掛好，轉身拉開店門，迅速往大街奔去。

 

* * *

 

 

蓋文經常在自己經常光顧的投資論壇收到陌生人傳來訊息，大多數是因為他發表文章，導致害對方慘輸，或是擋人財路緣故瘋狂咒罵他，少部分是因為他的文章獲利而感謝，當然，也有意義不明的訊息，但無論如何，都比不上這回他收到的古怪。

_ 請在看見訊息五分鐘後往窗外看，會有灰色物體經過。 _

打從他瞧見這條消息起已經過了三分鐘，而且不僅有一個帳號，他在該投資論壇上註冊的五個帳號都有收到，雖說有可能是亂槍打鳥，把訊息隨意傳給大量會員，但假如有其他人發現這種怪訊息，必然會特地拿出來討論，至今閒聊區卻還是把焦點放在投資項目上。

蓋文低頭查看時間，已經過了四分鐘，他仍舊在考慮，隨著系統音，他的五隻帳號同時收到相同訊息。

_ 這是證明真實性的好機會。 _

他吞嚥緊張，把椅子往後挪，在時間即將來到五分鐘前10秒走到窗前，在分針往前移動一格同時，有隻鴿子快速掠過，除了一團髒兮兮的灰色，他沒能目睹其他東西，身後喇叭傳來的系統音，促使他轉身回到電腦前。

_ 我就說吧！ _

蓋文幾乎能透過螢幕，清楚看著某個露出欠揍笑容的人，他終於按耐不住，手指飛快在鍵盤上遊走。

**你是什麼人？**

假如是專業駭客，要得知五隻帳號都屬於他很簡單，但他可沒碰過有誰連其他人家中外面有鴿子飛過也能搶先一步得知。

_ 還以為你早就猜到。 _

文字沒有溫度、語氣，但蓋文依然能感受到煩躁，他趕緊回答。

**你無緣無故就傳訊息給我，而且還是我在論壇上申請的所有帳號，想必是對我很了解吧。**

不到半分鐘，他就收到回應。

_ 非常抱歉，先生，應該說是 _ **_里德先生，_ ** _ 我並不想造成你的困擾，只是按照指示，按照時間逐條把訊息傳給你。 _

棕髮惡魔的蛇眼死命盯著那條訊息，對方連他在人間取的假姓氏都能準確回答，還有後面那段按照指示……他搖搖腦袋，繼續敲打鍵盤。

_ 我在平日使用的姓氏確實是里德，為了公平起見，你是否應該向我自我介紹？ _

他的指間冒出輕微火花，一旦他得知對方真實身分，就會毫不猶豫找出正確地點，衝過去用業火把那傢伙焚燒致死，當他收到訊息瞬間，手裡的火焰卻快速熄滅。

_ 我早就跟你提過自己本名了。 _

他沒有印象，蓋文絲毫不記得有在網路上跟誰提過現實身分，當他思索應對台詞時，再度收到新訊息。

_ 時間就在今天早上十點左右，哈特廣場邊，我甚至還講述你的祕密身分。 _

頓時，蓋文明瞭所有答案，他的情緒立刻轉為火大，觸碰鍵盤的力道增加不少。

**凱米小姐，我提過這件事靠我跟奈斯就好，你不用雞婆成這樣。**

當克洛伊給予他回應時，氣氛立即轉為嚴肅。

_ 這是我打從出生起就負起的重擔，而且根據預言書紀載，你與你的天使朋友，會在末日最後出現在關鍵地點，就算你認為我的行為相當多餘，但我至少要先完成手邊事情。 _

蓋文並不想理會，但對方提到奈斯，這環節促使他嘗試詢問細節。

**你提到關鍵地點，這是什麼意思？**

如果真要蓋文形容，他認為克洛伊多半有些狡詐。

_ 非常抱歉，惡魔里德先生，恕我無法直接告訴你答案。 _

蓋文用手摀住臉，輕捏眼眶邊緣，企圖壓抑火爆情緒，接著才放下手，繼續按壓鍵盤。

**我該怎麼做？**

顯然等候多時的克洛伊，迅速就給出回覆。

_ 馬上出門去，在街道上找到他，並把他帶來哈特廣場跟我見面。 _

棕髮惡魔尚未解釋自己跟奈斯有些爭執，克洛伊就先行下線，由於沒拿到對方電話，他只好關閉電腦後站起身，直接離開屋子。


	12. Chapter 12

打算搭車前往蓋文家的奈斯，被刺耳喇叭聲吸引，順著目光，他發現搖下車窗，把腦袋探出車外朝他大喊的惡魔。

 

「嘿，天使，對不起，我不是故意要造成你的困擾，」他嗓門很大，幾名路人不禁停下腳步，朝他們這邊望過來，但蓋文置之不理，逕自就把車停在路邊，拉開門下車跑向藍眼天使，繼續說下去，「你的想法沒錯，是我太自私，現在就跟我上車。」他伸手拉住奈斯臂膀，企圖把他從街道帶往福特內。

 

感受到眾人強烈目光的奈斯雙頰泛起一片紅暈。

 

「不好意思，蓋文，請你放開我。」他壓低聲音，並指向周遭，示意他們此時此刻，成為眾人焦點。

 

蓋文墨鏡有些垮下來，他猛然鬆開手，大幅搖晃手臂。

 

「如果你還有什麼不滿，儘管說出來，但我真的要把你帶去一個地方。」

 

由於害燥，在奈斯臉上形成的豔紅在此時更為顯著。

 

「小聲點……」他安靜呢喃，蓋文神情仍舊很激動。

 

群眾有些鼓譟，此時，有個路人把嘴巴環在唇邊，形成喇叭狀，對他們大喊。

 

「嘿，那位穿格紋的先生，看在他這麼努力的份上答應吧！」

 

奈斯試圖要找尋說話者，但未能在人海中看清對方模樣，蓋文的慌張消失幾分，衝著聲音來源親切點頭，隨後才把注意力重新放回摯友身上。

 

「你意下如何？」奈斯搖著腦袋， _ 這簡直就是公開處刑， _ 他在內心嘀咕，但為了提早結束這場鬧劇，只得伸出手。

 

「既然你都做到這種程度了——」蓋文笑容瞬間擴張，迅速帶領他小跑步前往汽車邊，奈斯聽到有些女孩子大歡呼，但他沒能理解背後意義。

 

剛關上車門，奈斯就清柔說道，「我並沒有怪你，而且剛才原本就是要搭車前往你家。」

 

「那怎麼會拒絕？」正在轉動方向盤的蓋文立即提問。

 

「還不是，」奈斯猛然撇過頭，企圖不從後照鏡打量惡魔神情，「你在大庭廣眾下那樣做，讓我感到為難。」

 

「也許未來有辦法避免。」蓋文稍微勾起嘴角，奈斯睜大雙眼。

 

「怎麼做？」他急於了解避免在公眾場所丟臉途徑。

 

「你去辦一支手機，讓我方便跟你聯繫，稍早我打十幾通電話到你家都沒人接，逼不得已才會在路上攔人，就算你不會用手機，我可以花時間教導，至少會協助你弄懂接聽來電方法。」棕髮惡魔的笑容，隨著話語擴大不少。

 

「休想，」奈斯斷然拒絕，「很早以前就說過，除非桌上型電話被淘汰，否則我沒理由去學習使用手機方法。」

 

「但你有BB Call！」蓋文永遠記得在奈斯家倉庫翻到那枚充滿灰塵的小東西。

 

「還不是你拉著我去買的，而且我用不到10年它就被淘汰。」藍眼天使很無奈，1993年，才剛學會使用電話的他，在某個午後收到惡魔友人送給他的禮物，名義是「認識超過6000年」雖說他認為沒什麼好慶祝，但他還是收下了，並在蓋文給予他幾次訊息後嘗試回應，數年後，當他心血來潮，試圖傳送訊息時，才知曉BB Call早就被手機取代，當下，他只能站在電話旁邊，呆呆望著被他緊握住的小機器。

 

最後，他把BB Call扔進倉庫，這並非是因為恨，單純要試圖遺忘，將身體縮進殼內，繼續當個跟不上時代的原始人。

 

接下來的幾年，蓋文勸說他使用手機無數次，從按鍵式到智慧型，但他堅持拒絕，奈斯有些恐懼，害怕當自己終於肯站出去嘗試，又會在不久後得知剛摸熟的機器無法繼續使用，自己又得重新學習某個新潮東西。

 

蓋文藉由後照鏡打量著奈斯，並未把話題接續下去，當他再度開口時，直接從先前話題轉開，「為什麼克洛伊要幫助我們？」

 

「不就是按照預言書上的指示。」奈斯略微皺眉。

 

「是阿，她握有一本能夠提早得知未來的書籍，既然如此，應該沒必要尋求他人合作吧。」蓋文指出疑點。

 

「這個……難道是最後得由我們協助？」奈斯下意識觸碰口袋，那是他收藏火焰劍的地方，若沒有那把劍，就無法對付天啟四騎士。

 

「我看是要利用你手上那把劍吧。」蓋文毫不留情地點出事實，並把車開往哈特廣場，他沒直接告訴奈斯最後他們會出現在關鍵地點的環節，根據千年來對於藍眼天使的理解，假若提早講出口，肯定會因此猶豫，他可不願因而這樣導致之後出事，當福特停下來，站在廣場餵鴿子的克洛伊隨即抬頭，順手拋下剩餘的麵包，肥胖鴿子為了食物搶成一團，她則是悠哉地漫步到兩人面前。

 

「你們比預定時間還要晚十分鐘。」

 

「抱——抱歉。」奈斯不好意思地致歉，蓋文立即插嘴。

 

「先別說這個了，究竟想要我們做什麼？」

 

「請先把這收好。」她伸手就把預言書遞出去，奈斯快速眨眼，看起來相當詫異。

 

「但這不是你們家族的傳家寶，而且得用它來阻止末日……」

 

克洛伊依舊很堅持，甚至往前走了些，硬是把書塞到藍眼天使懷裡。

 

「並不是我想，而是伊利亞特地給予的要求，他認為直到末日前一天，你都得用到書，單靠之前看見的隻字片語無法帶你安然度過 **危機。** 」她嚴肅表示，蓋文的反應卻比奈斯更大。

 

「你說危機？」他推動險些滑下鼻樑的墨鏡，詢問克洛伊。

 

「但只要按照書的指引，就能避開災難。」金髮女子說著。

 

「就像當初我拿著另一本書要逃走的時候。」奈斯平靜呢喃。

 

「他會在什麼時候碰到危機，我得率先阻止。」蓋文試圖要了解詳情，克洛伊卻搖頭。

 

「不，你不該提早問這種事，倘若你為了幫助自己朋友，會忘記去留意撒旦之子。」

 

「但凱米小姐，」奈斯的聲音，促使克洛伊撇開頭，望著眼中有些遲疑的天使，「如果你把預言書給我，又該怎麼知道直到末日前夕以前，自己該做什麼？」

 

「關於這點，」克洛伊微笑著，把手探進口袋，取出一支手機，上頭閃動著一條訊息。

 

「第3674條預言：時機快到了，什麼意思？」這顯然是其中一條預言，但奈斯沒能參透背後含意。

 

克洛伊也是搖頭，「我也不懂，但這就是為什麼要我專程前來底特律主因。」

 

原先在旁邊聆聽兩人對話蓋文，忽然睜大碧綠蛇眼，他留意到一個事實。

 

「他們——那些人正在為了末日集合！」

 

奈斯與克洛伊雙雙把目光放到在他身上。

 

「他們？」

 

「蓋文，該不會是——」奈斯立即就猜到答案。

 

棕色惡魔點點頭，「沒錯，我就是指天啟四騎士。」

 

廣場上方正在快速凝聚的烏雲與幾次閃電，致使這句話更加戲劇化。

 

* * *

 

 

起初在調查撒旦之子身分的克洛伊，一問到柯爾名字後就快速離去，沒有花太多時間待在他們身旁，奈斯與蓋文則是回車上，盯著外頭開始被滂沱大雨籠罩的街道，談論起四騎士。

 

「他們該如何再度聚集？」奈斯率先提問。

 

「他們在人間數千年來除了散佈災厄，就是佯裝成平凡百姓，從日常生活中找尋最有可能壯大自己能量的場所與契機，當時機到來，會有一名與他們一樣，清楚自身任務的送貨員，攜帶四樣屬於他們的代表物來宣告末日即將來臨。」已經把墨鏡拿下來的蓋文把雙臂抱在胸前，緩緩說著，「就在剛才，我察覺送貨員已經出發。」

 

「我們不能讓送貨員停下來嗎？」奈斯相當焦慮。

 

「不，先不提送貨員能夠輕易往返各國之間，我們的距離實在太遙遠，遠水救不了近火，與其擔心四騎士，倒不如把心思放在探究柯爾力量覺醒原因上。」蓋文冷靜說出建議。

 

「柯爾……對了，柯爾！」就在這時，奈斯才想到自己還沒告知不久前獲知的消息。

 

「蓋文，我在出門前接到電話，」他凝視著蓋文從前座轉來的腦袋，繼續說下去，「柯爾說這次生日，安德森先生會帶他跟相撲前往加拿大。」

 

「加拿大？但加拿大並不是末日開始地點。」蓋文趕到疑惑。

 

「確實，我擔憂他們會出事。」奈斯眼睛垂了下來，模樣十分沮喪。

 

棕髮惡魔沒有多想，馬上就輕觸摯友的手臂，「天使，你不能總是在擔心他人，對於無法改變的事情，我們充其量只能當旁觀者。」這句話無法說100%正確，再怎麼講，漫長的歷史洪流中他們製造與挽救無數次災難，不管是否為自己接獲的任務，他們都沒辦法是純然旁觀者。

 

這場從許久以前就被告知會發生的末日，自然也是如此。

 

「蓋文……」奈斯身軀往前傾，顯然想給予回應，當他接觸到一個硬皮物體時，才低頭凝視，「對了，我還有書，」他冷不防拿起預言書，沒能留意到蓋文眼中失落，只是逕自翻閱起書籍，「只要看卡姆斯基先生打算要我接下來如何應對……在家，不會吧！」

 

出於好奇，蓋文湊上去觀看訊息。

 

_ 第3681條預言：在家等待消息。 _

 

惡魔斜眼凝視朋友，「你打算照做嗎？」

 

奈斯點點頭，「現階段似乎也只能這樣。」

 

於是，蓋文發動福特，如平常那樣接送奈斯回酒行。

 

* * *

 

 

奈斯早就知道這天遲早會到來，但未能料想到會是今天，當他一敞開門，就發現站在店裡的康納，即便對方是自己兄長，但此時的奈斯仍舊無法獲得絲毫喜悅，他極為煩躁，平日總是待在至高天，對於人間不曾產生興趣的另一名天使，在末日即將抵達前幾天出現並非好事。

「好久不見，康納。」自從5000年前他們在奈斯回到天堂匯報後，彼此就沒有交集。

與他有著相同模樣的天使點點頭，開始在店內漫步，「我接到一個消息，有某個天使說自己手上握有你在人間與惡魔往來證據，阿曼妲希望由我來調查這件事。」

「絕對沒有。」他試圖壓抑緊張，盡可能把對於蓋文的憂慮隱藏起來，促使臉部表情保持在平靜狀態，

「我也希望沒，」康納繼續走著，「千年來你的業績不錯，阿曼妲也只是半信半疑，奈斯，你介意我在這邊到處走動嗎？我得找尋關鍵證明，」當他來到弟弟面前，不禁皺起眉頭，「等等，你的身上，」他臉色猛然下沉，「怎麼會有惡魔的味道？」

藍眼天使迅速往後退，「沒有……肯定沒，是你弄錯了。」

「奈斯，你應該知道我分辨惡魔味道的能力在天使中特別出色吧，」康納緩緩說道，「如果我沒猜錯，應該是蓋文吧。」

奈斯並未直接回答，他陷入猶豫，沒能知曉是否該讓自己兄長得知蓋文與他的友好關係，他轉過身，試圖要思考應對方式，就在這時，察覺到來自右側的重量，天使低頭望去，發現那本細心保存好的書籍。

_ 我這白癡，明明就能看預言書！ _

他連忙拿起書快速翻閱，睜大眼睛凝視卡姆斯基的建議。

**_他是站在你這邊的。_ **

這條文字讓他放心不少，轉身就回答。

「很久了，打從他跟我生活在人間起。」

「6000年？上帝啊，竟然完全沒人發現，所以直到現在，你跟他還有往來？」康納倒抽口氣，難以置信地望著自己弟弟，後者安靜點頭。

康納開始來回踱步，口中喃喃說道「怎麼會這樣。」「阿曼妲會氣死。」「撒旦之子、撒旦的孩子」當他說到最後那句，猛然停在原地，別過頭面對奈斯。

「撒旦之子在什麼地方？」

奈斯低頭偷看預言書，卻目睹讓他意外的答案。

**_切勿告訴他。_ **

雖說他很疑惑，但還是照做。

「非常抱歉，雖然你是我哥，但沒辦法告訴你。」康納模樣相當失望，不過還是在一陣子後收起沮喪，恢復平時冷靜模樣。

「那好吧，總之你小心點。」

隨著微風，另一名天使消失在店裡，奈斯連預言書都沒瞧，直接衝到電話旁試圖聯繫蓋文，電話在不到10秒內就被接起，他隨即告知。

「蓋文，剛才天堂派人來找我，你那邊情況如何？」

古怪的是，另一頭沒有任何回話，當他要再度開口時，電話已經被直接掛斷，他只得搖搖腦袋，打算過些時間再打過去詢問。

當他放下話筒，才猛然發現房子變得有些灼熱，他走向溫度最高的門口察看詳細狀況，過於明亮的火光，立刻充斥雙眼，他匆忙地拿起桌面上的水朝烈焰處潑灑，試圖滅火，但完全沒效，此時他才意識到一件事。

_ 這是業火…… _

他沒辦法滅掉業火，但又因為燃燒位置剛好在門口，距離最近的窗戶底下也被業火佔據，連逃離酒行都不行，在毫無他法之下，他只得轉身跑向店內更深處，試圖躲避火焰，並在痛苦中，要自己默默承受這間店逐漸被灼燒殆盡的事實。


	13. Chapter 13

蓋文站在家中，怒視著忽然造訪的佩金斯，以及經常與他在地獄一起閒晃的矮個子惡魔——迪戈。

 

「我沒邀請你。」他在話語中發出嘶嘶聲，表達自己多憤怒。

 

佩金斯惡劣回應：「這不重要，傑弗瑞告訴我你跟那群婊子有來往，我必須過來將你抓回去。」

 

蓋文瞇起雙眼說著：「有證據嗎？」

 

「我並不需要任何證據，是傑弗瑞派給我任務，只需聽命行事就好。」派金斯隨即回答。

 

棕髮惡魔感到緊張，他並不知道事情如何曝光的，但這攸關奈斯安危，他擔心除了自己這邊，阿曼妲同樣會派人試圖抓走奈斯，他可不能讓這件事真實上演。

 

_ 我得想到辦法促使佩金斯知難而退，有什麼辦法…… _ 他靈機一動，悄悄把右手探至身後，輕微勾了勾手指，平常被他放置於櫃子內的聖水立刻飛過來，被他俐落接住，接著他轉開瓶蓋，用力往前扔去，被裝入瓶內的聖水立即潑灑出來，整罐淋在迪戈身上。

 

矮個子惡魔瘋狂慘叫，全身因聖水的力量急速溶解，不到幾秒就化為一攤黏稠液體。

 

_ 謝謝你，奈斯。 _ 蓋文默默感謝當初願意把聖水交給他的摯友，瞧見迪戈下場的佩金斯謹慎避開殘留在地面的聖水，抬起頭瞪著蓋文。

 

「你竟然……竟然使用聖水？」他整張臉揉成一團，看起來格外憤怒。

 

「我這邊還有很多，如果你還是堅持要把我抓走，就等著融成一灘爛泥吧。」他在撒謊，自己除了方才奈斯送給他的那瓶外沒有任何多於聖水，但也只是要拖延時間，等甩開佩金斯就跑去酒行確認奈斯情況。

 

「該死的叛徒！」佩金斯開始奔跑，蓋文自然也轉身衝向房間。

 

他從房內拿起平時用來澆花的灑水器，轉身就面對已經追來門口的佩金斯。

 

蓋文把手扣在灑水器上，作勢要噴水，他表示：「我只要一按下去，你的手就會不保。」

 

這句話以及迪戈的慘狀成功讓佩金斯遲疑，偏偏在這時候電話響起，蓋文不可能真的跑去接電話，他只得瞇起碧綠蛇眼，等待對方主動掛電話，誰知道鈴聲尚未，佩金斯就拿起話筒，經由上方縫隙鑽到另一邊。

 

幹！他暗自咒罵，在佩金斯離開前，露出一副找到關鍵證據的狡詐微笑，打電話來的人只可能是奈斯。

 

蓋文扔開灑水器，嘗試用同樣方式跟上去，但在他能觸碰到話筒前，電話就被掛斷，他只能怒視電話，接受佩金斯逃之夭夭的事實。

 

「晚了一步！」

 

他從口袋取出車鑰匙，起身衝到外面，用最快速度發動車子，直接開往奈斯的店。

 

* * *

 

 

蓋文對於佩金斯的觀感很差，也完全不意外對方會做出什麼卑鄙行為，但當他站在陷入熊熊烈焰，曾經溫馨的酒行前還是很惱怒。

「奈斯！」他扯開喉嚨呼喊，卻沒能得到任何回應。

即便沒有用手碰，他也知道那是唯有惡魔才能憑空製造的業火，若奈斯觸碰到不僅是人類軀殼，連內部靈體都會蒸發，蓋文深吸口氣，踏入仍舊在燃燒的店內，企圖找尋天使存活的蛛絲馬跡。

他嘗試撥開刺鼻酒味與房屋本身的獨特氣息，藉由少許線索探查自己從奈斯身上嗅探到無數次的清香，他喜歡這味道，不單純是因為很迷人，還是他珍惜著奈斯擁有的美好。

在他走到一半時踢到某樣東西，蓋文稍稍皺眉，低頭觀看，他發現那本預言書，本來該是協助奈斯躲避這災厄的書籍，竟然躺在火災現場，基於明白書本重要程度，雖然有些不悅，但蓋文仍然彎腰拾起書本，將之縮小放在口袋內，接著繼續往前走，當他抵達靠近後院的位置，終於聞到若有似無的氣味。

「奈斯！」即使味道很淡，但還是抱持一絲希望，順著源頭走去，中途仍舊可以碰見被業火侵襲的地方，他深知奈斯會傷心店被燒掉，但此時只要能確保安危，未來都還能重建，他期盼能帶給自己的天使朋友這份想法。

最後，他來到一座建造在店後方的池塘邊，由於蓋文未曾來過，因此這也是他首次知道池子存在，要不是他及時停下腳步，就會整個人跌下去，他皺起眉頭，蹲下身凝視水面。

_ 這是聖水， _ 他在內心呢喃， _ 為了躲避業火，跳進充滿烈焰無法侵襲的領域確實很安全，但他進去多久了？ _

「奈斯，你有聽見我說話嗎？」他扯開喉嚨，朝水池呼喊，他聞到奈斯的味道就混雜在聖水內，除了這邊，沒有其他可能性，但沒能瞧見熟悉的人影躍出水面。

「奈斯！」蓋文第三次呼喊仍舊無果。

他無法得知自己朋友跳下去多久，以及池子本身多深，但暫時用人類軀體活動的他們，即便原本身分不同於凡夫俗子，能力終究有限，從他開車過來這邊大約快十分鐘，加上找尋時間，已經將近二十分鐘了，他擔心奈斯早已失去意識，因而無法回應他的呼喊。

「該死，為什麼會是在這地方。」他感到焦慮，自己不可能跳進聖水池，在這危急時刻，他感應到來自脖子的聲響。

「你他媽的開什麼玩笑。」蓋文認定自己的刺青瘋了，竟然主動提出要潛進去喚醒天使的要求。

「你是依靠我能力活下來的，碰到聖水會受傷。」他稍微拔高聲音提醒，但黑蛇依然堅持已見。

「如果你沒辦法在五分鐘內游到岸上，並清除聖水，就會死亡。」他告知，黑蛇發出嘶嘶聲，說著自己清楚。

「真拿你沒辦法，」他伸手觸碰肩膀，讓刺青化為黑蛇，並謹慎地對蛇施展某種魔法，讓一層薄膜覆蓋住蛇的全身：「我曾經用這招幫助自己跟天使躲雨，但無法得知它碰見聖水後的融解速度，總之，一找到奈斯就試圖讓他甦醒，如果感覺到保護膜快消失，別猶豫，立刻回岸上上。」他匆忙解釋，黑蛇吐著蛇信，轉身就潛入池塘內。

黑蛇是借助蓋文的力量才能存活，他們之間有種連結，當黑蛇因為接觸到聖水有些灼傷，蓋文也能有相同感受，他睜大眼睛，瞪著手腕上的擦傷。

「給我振作點！」他實際上不知道這句話是跟自己，抑或是被奈斯取名為『康納』的黑蛇說。

除此之外，他能直接得知水內的黑蛇情況，他感應著自己的刺青從還沒發現到瞧見雙眼緊閉，昏厥過去的奈斯，在黑蛇用身體輕觸天使臉頰時，快要沉入池底的奈斯終於徹底反應過來，抱住黑蛇，揮動臂膀往上方滑，順利在不久後衝出池面，蓋文甚至沒有多想，立即就拉住奈斯手臂。

「你這讓人擔心的傢伙。」他沒好氣地說。

「蓋文，你這是在——」奈斯雖然馬上愣住，但還是觸碰棕髮惡魔伸出來的臂膀，讓對方把他拉離聖水。

「為什麼要躲在我沒辦法踏足的地方？」這是藍眼天使雙腳碰到地面時，蓋文第一個想知道的疑惑。

奈斯並未回答，而是把注意力放到蓋文的手上，他壓低聲音說：「你的手……」奈斯指著自己朋友已經有片焦黑的部分詢問：「是因為聖水嗎？」

灼燒感開始蔓延，但惡魔仍舊把心力放在與他認識長達6000年的友人身上並表示：「別管我了，幸好你安然無恙。」

他的雙眼在此時打量起奈斯，後者除了幫黑蛇消除身上沾到的聖水外，沒有把自己弄乾，全身被水淋過的奈斯，讓平日那套米色西裝緊貼身軀，聖水不過是受到天使影響，從普通變成飽含神聖力量的水，淋在身上，當然也有跟接觸清水有著同樣效果。

蓋文無法把視線從奈斯胸膛，那塊若隱若現，完美顯露身體線條的皮膚色挪開，要不是身後傳來有東西爆炸的聲響，他可能會繼續凝視。

「我的店！」奈斯大喊，隨後才意識到另一件事：「書還在裡面！」

蓋文從懷裡掏出那本被他收藏好的書籍地給朋友：「在這邊，拿好，」他看著接過預言書的奈斯，接著說道：「快看上面怎麼寫的。」

藍眼天使隨即翻起書本：「上頭提及我們……光明正大走出去就好，不用害怕，撒旦會指引我們。」

「哼，撒旦？」即便是自己陣營的「那位」，此時蓋文也沒有耗費心力掩飾內心想法：「因為是業火吧，天使，跟在我身後，別走丟了。」

他揮動雙臂，開始往前方踏出腳步，邊走邊把肆意侵襲房屋的烈焰吸收到雙掌內，他感到可笑，自己不會被業火弄傷，卻被水搞到手臂出現大量黑斑，但他不在意，只要奈斯依舊能夠陪伴在他身旁，這點傷無所謂。

他兩顆眼睛的眼白徹底消失，除了碧綠色調，以及咬牙切齒的神情，什麼都沒有，火焰逐漸被撲滅，而他們也終於順利來到戶外。

「蓋文，暫時還不能休息。」奈斯在把黑蛇交環給原主人同時，還這樣提醒。

「哇，好消息，」全身疲倦的蓋文把身軀支撐在福特邊，喘著氣詢問：「那現在要幹嘛？」

「前往柯爾家，我得知道他們現在情況。」

棕髮惡魔立即拉開車門，用手勢邀請朋友上車：「你果真擅長幫我找麻煩。」

即便他這樣抱怨，還是在奈斯坐定位後溜到駕駛座，發動汽車前往位於另一條街區的安德森家。

 

* * *

 

 

蓋文還沒下車，就率先發現克洛伊的阿斯頓馬丁，他拉開車門，緩緩走出去。

「站在這邊做什麼，不按門鈴請他們邀請你進去坐坐嗎？」他好奇地詢問，金髮女子順著聲音扭過頭，謹慎回應。

「里德先生……難道你沒看見新聞嗎？」

隨後跟上的奈斯提出疑問：「什麼新聞？」

克洛伊拿起手機，讓他們看清標題。

**DPD副隊長與其兒子在路上遭遇車禍**

「車禍！所以他們目前在醫院？」奈斯猛然呼喊。

「他們確實在醫院，但並未受傷，」克洛伊解釋：「報導上指出，擦撞到他們的車主汽車嚴重損毀，人當場失去意識，反倒是安德森父子，不僅安然無恙，連汽車也沒損傷，連他們養的狗也是如此。」

「沒受傷……」奈斯用手捏住下巴：「老天啊，我真不敢想像背後原因，」他轉身面對蓋文：「會是 **你那邊** 的人嗎？」

「我沒收到任何消息，我才想問是不是跟 **你家** 那群有關。」棕髮惡魔立即反駁。

克洛伊輕巧地溜到他們面前提醒：「兩位紳士，現在可不是起內鬨的時候，我們還得阻止柯爾試圖使用撒旦之力。」

「沒辦法，」蓋文遺憾表示：「一旦他初次動用魔法解決某個問題，就會引起潛藏在力量內的惡魔甦醒，在末日來臨以前，惡魔們會不斷對他耳語，直到柯爾被說服，接著天啟四騎士會抵達他面前，催促那孩子引發末日，造成天魔之戰。」

幾輛汽車在他們面前的道路呼嘯而過，絲毫沒有任何末日徵召，但危機往往會在無預警下發生，蓋文與奈斯打從知道撒旦之子存在起就不斷努力，卻終究無法力挽狂瀾，只能眼睜睜望著事情發生。

在毫無他法下，奈斯只能翻閱預言書，現在的他能夠明瞭人類倚賴算命師原因，當你無計可施，唯一道路剩乞求未知力量。

_ 準備好劍，迎接風起雲湧的時刻。 _ 連書都這樣講了，可見他只能……

「你們需要獨處。」克洛伊比他們都還早開口，兩人都想詢問對方意思，但始終雙唇緊閉，看著女子進入阿斯頓馬丁內，隨著轟隆作響的引擎聲，克洛伊離開了，讓他們能夠有辦法敞開心胸。

「我想請你陪我去一個地方。」天使主動朝蓋文說道。

有些沮喪的蓋文從眼角餘光打量奈斯說：「你想去哪？」

奈斯平靜地道出答案。

 

* * *

 

 

他們都很勞累，想要回蓋文家徹底休息一番，甚至乾脆在車內躺下來，但依舊選擇硬撐，駐守在醫院外，看著辦好事情的漢克揹著柯爾走出醫院。

「你認為他能猜到自己是被柯爾救的嗎？」蓋文雙臂抱在胸前，平靜詢問。

「也許能隱約查覺到不對，但就算是得知真相，他也不會拋棄兒子。」奈斯指出。

「早在11年前，他就賦予柯爾一個新家庭，我想，這就是起因，讓柯爾能夠不顧一切，使用力量改變現實的媒介，」蓋文淡淡地說出推論：「家人，對於柯爾而言，沒有任何東西能勝過他的父親。」

「我在想……自己是否不該去阻止，如果真是末日，我想柯爾會希望最後能在父親身旁度過。」奈斯眼眶有些紅潤，對於自己稍早想法感到羞愧。

蓋文不發一語，只是轉頭凝視奈斯側臉。

_ 我希望最後留在身旁的人是你， _ 也許是差點失去奈斯帶來的後遺症所致，或累積千年來的情感終於抵達最高峰，但他能肯定，此時盤旋在腦海的僅有這句話。


	14. Chapter 14

**末日前最後一個星期二**

 

蓋文在睡夢中感受到一陣刺痛，他猛然睜開眼睛，視線對準令他疼痛難耐的地方，被聖水灼傷，並用繃帶纏繞住的傷口在隱隱作痛，他揉動額頭，用手解開繃帶，當最後一片布料落下，他馬上瞪著手臂。

 

**焦黑部分擴大了！**

 

就像是疾病，只是速度比普通病徵擴散速度還快幾十倍，也許等到末前夕，他的右手臂就會完全呈現黑色，不用等到最後一刻就會因為聖水帶來的副作用，導致人類軀體損毀，在末日戰爭發生(或者沒有)之際，變為無形體化。

 

他不希望這情況發生，但眼下沒辦法扭轉事實，假如他尋求地獄「協助」，不過是加速被聖水融解速度罷了，在煩惱中他甚至沒多於心思留意周遭情況，直到門邊傳來輕微走路聲。

 

「蓋文，你怎麼沒告訴我……」棕髮惡魔抬頭望著由於酒行燒光，只得暫時住在他家的奈斯。

 

「就當我一時大意，現在我們必須把心力放在——」他別過頭隨意回應，但還沒真正講完，就感覺到臂膀被主動靠過來的奈斯用手握住，天使親切地觸摸傷口。

 

「都是因為我，要不是當時跳進聖水池，你也不需要冒著受傷代價救我。」他感到相當自責，這並非是蓋文犧牲手臂想換來的結果，他眉頭緊縮，撇過頭用碧綠蛇眼注視摯友，試圖化解對方焦慮。

 

「真要說的話應該是我錯，佩金斯跑來我家試圖逮人，如果我及時切斷電話線，他也沒機會跑到你的店放火。」蓋文極為厭惡另一名惡魔，但這回卻也痛恨起自身疏失。

 

「別再說了，我得想辦法讓傷勢穩定。」話音剛落，奈斯就低頭湊近蓋文手臂上的焦黑部分，做出一件惡魔出乎意料的舉止。

 

蓋文並未把手抽回，整個人徹底僵住，無法做出絲毫反應，他的眼球擴張，死命盯著用雙唇輕觸傷口的藍眼天使。

 

**撒旦啊！他在親我！這是奈斯首次親吻我！** 即便只是吻傷口，卻還是能讓棕髮惡魔腦袋陷入一片混亂，他想明白奈斯親吻自己朋友皮膚時有何感受，除了手臂，是否想嘗試其他地方，但身體卻保持沉默，宛如他始終能保持冷靜，看著傷口因為這些吻逐漸消褪，最終只剩兩三顆黑痣。

 

奈斯笑著揚起頭：「暫時能撐一陣子，現在你的手應該不會痛了吧。」

 

蓋文揮動手臂，稍早弄到他在睡夢中驚醒的灼熱感已經消失，但他不改惡魔本性，勾起嘴角提醒：「天使，你剛才竟然用自己的小奇蹟替一名惡魔療傷？」

 

奈斯雙頰浮現輕微紅暈說：「這道傷是為了救我才會出現，理論上來講，給予幫忙也合情合理。」

 

蓋文別開頭，用極小的聲音嘟噥： **「** **好一個合情合理。」**

 

他簡直受夠在各方面奈斯總能用人情、友誼來概括，即便只有一次，他相當期盼能夠從奈斯口中聽見不同於這些僅能歸類在真摯友情的答覆，只可惜，他是懦夫，明明清楚自身情感，但還是選擇猶豫，當他把腦袋轉回去時也只是簡單訴說。

 

「謝謝。」

 

奈斯點著頭表示：「我先回客房休息，明天還要調查柯爾的事情呢。」

 

蓋文目送天使轉身離去，但腦袋重新接觸柔軟枕頭時並未閉眼，他睡不著，奈斯用柔軟唇瓣輕撫傷口的畫面在他腦海揮之不去，他認為這次若真正睡著，奈斯就會用跟平時不同的魅惑模樣，出現在他夢中。

 

「撒旦在下，我們兩個之中究竟誰才是惡魔呀！」他苦澀地低喃。

 

* * *

 

 

此時在另一邊的奈斯實際上並未休息，甚至連床都沒躺，睡眠對於天使而言可有可無，奈斯向來是可以為了工作拋棄休息時間，連續好幾天都在忙碌的人，平時休息數小時不過是因為生活乏味，夜間也只能躺在床上度過緣故。

 

奈斯把關於車禍的新聞報導攤在桌面上，試圖從裡頭找尋蛛絲馬跡，他深知網路上消息更龐大，甚至還有行車紀錄器紀錄，但這部分必須求助蓋文，或是才認識不到一天的克洛伊，他清楚那兩人都願意幫忙，但他自己拒絕，奈斯不喜歡凡事都得仰賴他人，天使性格促使他自己優先付出辛勞，在陷入瓶頸時才轉而找尋其他管道，這回安德森父子遭遇的車禍同樣也是如此。

 

從報導上來看，當漢克發現另一台車往自己衝過來時幾乎沒辦法反應過來，神奇的是，隨後他忽然覺得車體往另一邊打滑，讓他車子停在不到一公尺的路燈旁，但另一台直接翻覆的車可沒這麼好運，這也是為什麼父子倆跟車上的相撲安然無恙，另一台轎車卻近乎全毀，車主也當場失去意識原因。

 

答案明顯到連提示都不需要，讓漢克車子自動轉向的力量，實際上就是柯爾具備的撒旦之力，當然，就記者們來看，他們單純認為漢克運氣好，在情急下轉動方向盤，由於是出自身體本能，所以才沒察覺有這回事，奈斯並不怪他們，人們對於自己未知事物，向來會用僅有知識去解讀。

 

不知不覺中，他的思緒飄到尼古拉．哥白尼逝世的那天。

 

* * *

 

 

**1543年五月24日 波蘭**

奈斯在一間餐館內吃著kasha(中世紀波蘭常見的一種燕麥粥)，周遭的人們不停竊竊私語，談論近期發生在城市的大小事，但不包含哥白尼，鮮少人會談論那名學者研究出來的《天體運行論》，不久前他剛得知哥白尼與世長辭，在前去弔唁後就輾轉來到這間自己經常光顧的餐館，

但他並未如平常那樣品嘗到食物美味，滿腦子全被神采飛揚，高興與他談論新發現的哥白尼身影塞滿，不僅如此，最早還是他試圖說服自己的學者朋友把理論發表出去。

「這會改變世界。」獲得順利出版的那天，兩人邊喝酒邊想像當人們知道地球並非宇宙中心時有多驚訝。

「當然。」奈斯笑著回應。

但身為作者的哥白尼未能如願真正見到自己的書本問世，就在病榻中離去，他替朋友感到可惜，只是更讓他失落的，是沒有多少人相信這份學術報告，他們寧可繼續當縮頭烏龜，輕信根本是無稽之談的天動說。

當他再度舀起一匙粥的時候，桌子對面被端上一盤krepel(炸麵圈)，他斜眼打量甜點，順著手臂，留意到朝他咧嘴一笑的蓋文。

「現在你可高興啦。」他沒好氣地把粥塞入嘴裡咀嚼。

蓋文靜自拉開椅子，坐到他正對面提醒：「話可不能這樣講，你很清楚我支持《天體運行論》。」

早在地球剛形成時他們就看過整個太陽系，了解哥白尼學說相當正確，但這無法更構成煩惱消失理由，奈斯搖搖頭。

「大家不信，他們認為哥白尼的研究報告純粹是幻想。」

「別忘記還有權力最大的教會，雖然現在還沒發現，」蓋文拎起krepel咬下一口並說道：「但他們只要發現這份學說足以對社會帶來多大影響，撼動到多年來的地位，就會無所不用其極禁止。」

「我並不希望這種事發生，只是因為跟《聖經》說法衝突，不代表就是錯誤。」奈斯放下湯匙，沮喪地呢喃。

「這屬於必經之路，天使，人們終歸會成長，接受這條新論述的。」蓋文試圖勸說，藍眼天使在此時揚起頭。

「話說回來，我還以為你會跟教會合作。」

蓋文險些把嘴裡的食物吐出來，他在危急之下用響指把殘渣變走，接著回答：「我瘋了才會想跟他們合作，先不提那群傢伙多重視所謂『禮儀』、『神聖性』，光凡事都得參照聖經這點就足以讓我作嘔，倘若他們親眼目睹過耶穌與其雙親，以及十二門徒，絕對會把聖經燒了，還會後悔自己用盡一生去膜拜與平凡人無異，只是被活活釘死在十字架上的男人。」

「至少他有復活這點聖經沒撒謊。」奈斯指出。

「聖經上錯誤的部分比正確還多，即便我當面對主教講也沒用，那老頭從小就被洗腦，徹底無藥可救。」蓋文悠哉地把剩餘的krepel掃光，重新把視線放回奈斯身上指出：「顯然你是很擔心。」

天使點著頭說：「畢竟大多數人都還不知道哥白尼理論的正確程度。」

「我主張多給他們一些時間，」蓋文抬起右手，擦拭過唇邊的乾酪與草莓建議：「當然，基於研究確實沒錯這點，書本必然會先受到阻礙，但人的思維會隨時間進步，也許十幾年，大則一世紀以上，有朝一日，當你佯裝自己支持天動說時，甚至會被取笑是笨蛋呢。」隨著笑容，他清楚發現自己朋友因為這番話心情好轉。

「我想自己可能要離開波蘭一陣子了。」

「真巧，我也差不多要啟程。」

就這樣，他們一起抵達西班牙，各自在不同城市散佈災害與平息危機，一如兩人協訂好的那樣，直到多年後的某天才在一次鬥牛節上偶然重逢。

1616年三月，《天體運行論》正式成為禁書，但也如蓋文的說法那般，這失誤在百年後得以平反，奈斯在人們用日心說推翻陳腐天動說的那天重新回到波蘭，站在老友墳墓前安靜告知。

「你成功了。」隨後，他放下一朵花束，轉身離去。

 

* * *

 

 

也許蓋文並未特別留意，但奈斯發現了，自從14世紀在佛羅倫斯，湖畔那句「老鼠」後，他們關係就猶如乘坐雲霄飛車般快速進展，起初他們只有在各自忙完工作，回天堂或地獄呈報業績後才能相遇，但卻得以坐下來攀談，不時雙方會針對社會上某些看不順眼的情況提出指責，奈斯並不會責備蓋文行為惡劣；相對地，對於奈斯總是能坦然看待一切這點，蓋文鮮少會認為矯情。

對於他們的關係最大影響，便是教堂事件，奈斯始終記得當房屋被壓垮，自己險些被困在建築物內，聽見熟悉聲音在外頭傳來時刻，另一件事，他低頭撫過自己的薄唇。

則是前一天自己被蓋文從酒行後院聖水池拉出來。

自他發現蓋文手臂出現為了救一名天使造成的痕跡，沒有多想就立即用雙唇輕觸棕髮惡魔的傷口，藉此施展小奇蹟，現在才猛然意識到自己做了些什麼。

「蓋文他會不會……」他連簡單猜測都辦不到，該死的本能導致他試圖將思想推移至最佳情況，就現在他們情感來看，無疑是雙方對彼此都有情感，雖說蓋文對待他時經常展現惡魔不該有的一面，但也不該太早下定論，於是他把專注力放回報導上，企圖思考應對方案，沒多久，來自門口的敲擊聲就打破沉寂。

「天使，該起床了。」奈斯把視線瞟到房裡的掛鐘上，時針精準指向七的位置，他推斷是稍早自己回憶16世紀回憶時耗去太多時間緣故。

奈斯感到焦慮，現在他們距離末日的時間又近一些，但自己始終沒能找出阻止柯爾本能覺醒方法，他搖晃腦袋，起身打算與蓋文用餐後繼續嘗試，當他敞開房門，立即嗅探道濃郁香氣。

「大懶蟲，終於醒啦！」手裡端著一盤培根，用叉子挑起食物的蓋文戲弄著天使。

「其實我根本沒睡。」奈斯壓低聲回答，蓋文把盤子擱置在矮櫃上，走到奈斯面前打量起摯友。

「你該不會為了查清楚柯爾能力覺醒原因，所以徹夜不眠？」他們認識的6000年來總是如此，蓋文通常能精準得知藍眼天使反常理由，奈斯疲憊到沒多餘力氣回應，只得沉默點頭，蓋文擺盪雙腿，用力往後跳。

「就算你查清楚來龍去脈，還是無法扭轉他能力覺醒事實。」棕髮惡魔毫不留情地指出。

「但我得阻止他。」奈斯解釋。

「如果你忘了，那麼讓我召喚往日記憶吧，還記得我們前往英格蘭拿火焰劍以前發生什麼事嗎？」

奈斯當然歷歷在目，他回答：「你在倉庫裡找到一則預言，上頭表明我需要用到劍。」

「叮咚！」蓋文發出益智節目主持人會自行製造的惱人聲響，接著說明：「既然末日注定發生，那麼原因早就不重要，我們只需要充分做好準備迎接那天到來就好。」

「你是指未來無法更動，所以我們就坐下來安靜等待這刻來臨？」奈斯嘗試探詢，蓋文平靜點頭。

天使翻了下漂亮的灰藍眼眸，忽然，他憶起曾經聽過無數人討論「假如明天是世界末日，你會想做什麼？」幾乎超過一半的人都回答留在愛人身邊，奈斯吞嚥緊張，緩慢開口。

「你打算怎樣等待這天來臨？」

蓋文將雙臂交叉在胸前，撇頭凝視朋友說著：「我一直想嘗試某件事。」

「是什麼？」與此同時，他的腦袋默念著 **「會跟我有關嗎？」** ，下一秒，奈斯就沉默做出回應 **「希望如此。」** 現實中的蓋文，在他祈禱完立刻轉過身，嚴肅望著他。

「與你進行一場野餐，我們認識6000年了，卻不曾在野外坐下來平靜用餐。」

奈斯面頰浮現輕微紅暈，溫柔呢喃。

「我答應。」

聽見這答覆的蓋文，露出千年來奈斯見過最陽光的笑顏。


	15. Chapter 15

剛把食物放入竹藍內的奈斯，立刻被蓋文拉住手臂，他凝視打起響指，迅速把他們從熟悉的地球送到某個杳無人煙的地方。

 

「這邊是……木星？」奈斯視線環繞過周遭的暗紅色土地，緩緩說道。

 

蓋文邁開雙腿走到他身邊：「我原本想帶你去一趟月球，但那樣沒意思，換個花樣也許不錯。」

 

奈斯笑了笑，拿起餐巾鋪在地面上，邀請蓋文與他一起，後者隨即照做，這是一幅相當奇妙的景象，兩名看似與平凡人類無異的男人，再不仰賴任何用具情況下做在木星地表安心呼吸，享用著三明治與麵包，不時聊起6000年來雙方分開期間，自己碰見的大小事。

 

奈斯這才察覺，蓋文遠比自己想像還熱愛植物，即便平時老愛對著栽種的盆栽吼叫，但這也是基於擔憂，也許棕髮惡魔不願坦承，但這就是他傳遞願望途徑，接著，蓋文伸手輕觸此時待在頸部的刺青。

 

「他原本是普通黑蛇。」

 

奈斯險些嚇著，他沒料到那條偶爾會被蓋文喚醒的刺青，曾是活生生動物：「究竟是怎麼回事？」

 

「1966年，我在越戰期間恰巧於叢林內遇見被砲火波及，奄奄一息的他，這傢伙懇求我救他，但拯救生靈違反惡魔守則。」蓋文起個開頭。

 

「這麼說來，你便採取交換條件……」奈斯試圖接下去，惡魔點頭表示。

 

「我用不僅療傷，還能多維持他近百年生命作為交換，條件是必須無時無刻跟我在一起，而且除非被我放出來，否則都只能化為失去自由的刺青，」蓋文有些無奈：「這根本不公平，當時我有提及可以當場結束他的悲慘生命，誰知道竟然被回絕，『我想活下去』是當時他的唯一希望，同時也是半世紀以來這傢伙經常找機會煩我的起點。」蓋文輕戳刺青，沒好氣地抱怨。

 

奈斯用手摀住嘴，隱藏住笑容，隨後把手放下來，視線瞥向暗黑色刺青：「我能輕易看出，現在他過得很好。」

 

蓋文攤攤手：「隨你怎麼說。」

 

此時，奈斯才留意到某件事，他抬頭盯著蓋文：「你說是蛇直接求助，這代表你能聽懂蛇的語言？」

 

「坦白講，不單單是蛇，我很聽懂很多動物語言，連栽種的植物想些什麼，也能聽懂大半。」蓋文大方向天使承認自己能力，天使輕眨藍眸，歪頭提出想法。

 

「也許你能跟安德森後院的植物攀談？」

 

蓋文稍微皺眉：「別告訴我特地把你約來木星野餐，結果你滿腦子都是末日的念頭。」

 

「呃，的確是這樣，我放不下柯爾，還有地球的安危。」奈斯撇過頭，輕柔呢喃。

 

蓋文剛等到奈斯講完，就迅速站起身。

 

「我們就回去吧，」他朝天使伸展手臂說著：「如果真的不放心，繼續逗留也沒意思，反正離末日不到一星期，就把這些日子度過。」

 

奈斯眨眨眼指出：「我還以為你打算在這邊待到前一天。」

 

「那是我，但你可不是，單獨留在這裡無聊死了，天使，你究竟不要要走？」蓋文在這時皺眉：「我的手很累。」

 

奈斯身軀一抖，趕緊拉住蓋文的手掌，在對方帶領下起身，伴隨著再度彈指的聲響，他們回到蓋文家中，還沒坐著稍微休息，放置於客廳桌面間的手機就主動響起，蓋文抱持著半信半疑態度，伸手接起電話。

 

「里德先生！」再聽見來自另一端的聲響時，他猛然睜大雙眼。

 

「安——安德森先生？」奈斯因為這句話迅速走過來探察情況。

 

「你有看見他嗎？」漢克沒有任何修飾，立即就說出來意。

 

「你是指誰？」完全在狀況外的他只得皺眉。

 

「抱歉，我太匆忙了，是柯爾，我一早用電話在家中聯絡旅行社，處理完旅遊的事情，回頭就發現他與相撲都失蹤！」

 

蓋文忽然感到暈頭轉向，顯然末日前夕，比他想像中還快來臨。

 

* * *

 

 

蓋文放下手機時才瞄到時間。

 

「不會吧……」他有些難以置信。

 

奈斯別過頭疑惑地注視他詢問：「怎麼了嗎？」

 

「仔細看這個。」蓋文翻轉手機，伸手指向上頭日期。

 

「星期五？但我們出發時還是星期三，會不會是你手機壞掉了？」驚訝萬分的奈斯企圖確認，蓋文搖了搖頭。

 

「我的手機上星期才換過，而且我確認網路沒問題，天使，看來我們往返火星時耗費時間比想像中久。」惡魔扶著腦袋，他感到抽痛，是自己親口提出那場計畫的，原本只是想用數小時解除鬱悶，沒料到讓他們連寶貴時間也一併浪費，潛藏多時的思維再度浮上水面，他取下墨鏡，瞪大碧綠蛇眼，直直勾著奈斯側臉。

 

「天使！」他嗓門有些大，促使奈斯立刻留意並轉過頭，用灰藍眼睛與他四目相交。

 

「如果你認為這樣做會讓自己感到為難，可以按照我先前提出的計畫去宇宙四處瀏覽。」

 

「但當我再度回地球，依舊需要面對末日對於這邊帶來的影響。」奈斯立即搖頭。

 

「錯了，我們 **不會** 回來，」蓋文糾正：「這是趟 **有去無回** 的旅程。」

 

「這樣不就等於我們臨陣脫逃，在最關鍵時刻，卻放棄能扭轉局勢的契機，為了個人利益選擇離去，蓋文，我清楚假如末日真的發生，你我會被迫敵對，但這並不會改變我的想法、真正立場，」奈斯說著，往前走進一些，貼近摯友的身軀，緩慢說出內心念頭：「我會拿起火焰劍，陪伴在柯爾身邊，等待末日來臨。」

 

蓋文沉默凝望面前天使，他瞧見那抹漂亮的灰藍表面染上一層風暴，奈斯在擔憂，替柯爾、地球、自己生活6000年的環境，以及 **蓋文，** 雙方情感因為這番建議出現分歧，顯然到了這步，奈斯仍然堅持要待在末日將近的地球，他也只是基於想留在天使身旁的想法才提出方案，於是便攤攤手。

 

「好吧，我道歉。」這模樣反倒令奈斯瞬間愣住，他抓緊機會補充：「你在想『這頑冥不靈的傢伙，為什麼一下就答應提議我提出來的要求』，對吧？」

 

奈斯安靜點頭，蓋文轉身開始在客廳走動，嘴裡喃喃說著。

 

「我的確很想帶你離開，這也只是不希望與你被迫在末日之戰為敵，但如果打從一開始你就不會是敵人，自然沒必要刻意避開。」他把雙臂交叉在胸前，倚靠著牆壁訴說。

 

「我……」奈斯沒能把話說下去，有那麼一瞬間，他確實對於蓋文的提議感到惱火，認為對方怯戰，現在才明瞭實際上是出自於關心，並不想與朋友為敵的心境所致，他眨眨眼，緊閉雙眼幾秒鐘，再度睜眼後立即往前奔跑，張開臂膀緊密摟住蓋文，雖說他比對方還要高一些，在此時自己卻顯得特別矮小，奈斯輕觸棕髮惡魔的肩膀，柔聲呢喃。

 

「謝謝。」

 

蓋文伸手撫過天使背脊說：「我才不會感謝你。」出自惡魔的天性促使他這樣講，但身體的反應充分告知他多開心。

 

* * *

 

 

他們真正離開家中時已經是將近一小時後，奈斯捧著預言書，與蓋文在街上遵循書本指示行走，但不僅是他們在找人，兩人之後在一家餐館外「巧遇」克洛伊。

 

「你們有找到他嗎？」金髮女子慌張詢問。

 

「看起來像有？」蓋文揮動雙臂，這舉止引起天使以手肘敲擊對方腰部，並轉頭親切回答。

 

「我們才剛出來找不久，根據預言書上面提到，他只會跟相撲待在一塊。」

 

「就如同過去6年那樣，他們始終會是最佳拍檔，我看看——書上說 **『男孩與狗正在他們首次相遇地點』** ，你們知道這是哪嗎？」克洛伊喃喃唸著書本內容，蓋文隨即微笑。

 

「當然！」

 

要發現柯爾身影不難，金髮男孩抱著雙腿，沮喪地坐在公園長椅上，聖伯納就待在旁邊，試圖安慰小主人，從遠處瞧見撒旦之子的蓋文正要揮手，忽然兩側樹叢有些躁動，下一秒，兩名頭戴氧氣罩，長相彷彿藍色鱒魚的傢伙從樹叢走來。

 

「先生。」

 

當他們開口時，蓋文腦海閃過兩個想法： **他們竟然會說人話？** 其次， **他媽的現在是什麼情形！** 這導致他沒能在第一時間開口回應，幸好，向來比他平易近人許多的奈斯優先開口。

 

「請問你們是誰？」

 

「我們來自於海豚座的居民，用你們講法就是所謂『外星人』，數天前我們忽然想要造訪地球，宣揚必須保護這片宇宙。」其中一名鱒魚外星人解釋。

 

克洛伊接著提問「就這樣？」她抽動眉毛，似乎很難理解。

 

「單純如此，放心，我們不會做出侵略地球這種白癡行為，海豚座星系科技比地球發達500萬年，任何一個頭腦清楚的居民都不會對這鬼地方有興趣。」鱒魚外星人一說完，就跟同伴轉身退回先前位置，過於閃亮的光芒在頃刻間自樹叢後方散發，接著，周遭再度平靜無波。

 

「剛才那是……」蓋文終於反應過來，看來他們在幾秒鐘前剛見證51區隱藏多年的事實，接著才試圖把想法甩開，跟上已經走向柯爾的奈斯。

 

留意到他們三人的柯爾還是很傷心，奈斯坐到男孩身旁試圖詢問。

 

「怎麼回事？」

 

「我……愛麗絲說我最近怪怪的。」愛麗絲是平常會跟柯爾一起玩的女孩子，上回他們見面時兩人情感相當融洽，這回卻已經產生裂痕，奈斯推測八成是在柯爾體內覺醒的未知力量導致，他只得靜下心來沉穩訴說。

 

「但你就是你，柯爾，這點沒人能加以指責。」

 

「可是，」小男孩轉頭面對藍眼天使回答：「我聽見了，明明沒有任何人，卻總是有東西在我腦袋裡說話，我認為是自己為了把他們趕跑發出來的吼叫嚇到愛麗絲。」

 

「是什麼聲音，」蓋文突如其來地插嘴，他慌忙走到金髮男孩面前表示：「柯爾，我需要你告訴我，對你呼喚的聲音講述些什麼。」

 

「但……蓋文，我認為你不會想知道細節。」柯爾顯然有些懼怕，但答案非常重要，雖然有些心疼，但棕髮惡魔仍然堅持。

 

「柯爾，你只需要說出最關鍵的環節，他們 **希望** 你怎麼做？」

 

「毀滅，」男孩簡略告知，在其他三名成年人的詫異中宣布答案：「他要我毀滅世界。」

 

一陣強風猛烈襲來，奈斯死命用腿貼著地面，用奇蹟避免自己被吹走，蓋文則是拉住旁邊的樹幹，克洛伊的瘦弱身軀導致她不斷被推向後方，女子轉動掛在胸前的項鍊，才終於停止腳步，風勢導致他們很難睜開眼睛，僅能用縫隙觀察周遭情況，奈斯眼睜睜看著柯爾離開長椅，掉頭就往公園外衝。

 

「等等！」天使企圖大喊，卻沒能阻止漸行漸遠的男孩，在柯爾完全淡出他們視線範圍後，強風嘎然而止。

 

蓋文一臉凝重地說：「我剛才發現某件事。」

 

「柯爾離開嗎？我跟奈斯也都親眼目睹了。」克洛伊沒好氣地指出。

 

「不是他，」惡魔眉頭緊蹙：「四名騎士已經拿到他們的代表物，準備前來底特律等待末日。」

 

「什麼？」奈斯緊張地拿起預言書翻閱，但他動作過於迅速，不小心來到倒數第三頁，瞧見末日發生地點。

 

**曾經的繁榮都市，即將成為末日發生的起點，男孩與巨犬、天使與惡魔、以及我親愛的孩子克洛伊，會是這段鮮為人知的歷史見證人。**

 

* * *

 

 

直到瞧見預言書上的描述以前，蓋文始終認為末日會在以色列發生，對於這份疑惑，與他們一起找尋柯爾的女巫倒是很淡然。

「這就是我特地跑來這座城市的理由。」克洛伊指出。

「非常好，但柯爾跑了，跑了！天知道那小子打算前往什麼地方，我們已經在附近找尋好幾個小時，現在太陽都快下山，要是我們沒能及時找到他的去處，就只能眼睜睜看著世界在面前毀於一旦。」蓋文氣急敗壞地大吼，言談間還發出響亮嘶嘶聲，克洛伊不禁轉頭凝視棕髮惡魔。

「里德先生，你是蛇？」她眼中沒有懼怕，單重有著純然好奇心。

「顯而易見。」他在回答同時還發出另一次嘶吼聲。

「你們兩個，現在不該談論這種話題。」來自於另一邊的奈斯皺眉表示。

原本想要取下墨鏡，用蛇演怒視克洛伊的蓋文立即停止動作，把腦袋撇開，克洛伊也收起厭煩，試圖把注意力放在找尋柯爾上。

「書上沒有告訴我們他的去處。」克洛伊安靜呢喃，早就把後續內容牢記在腦海，偶爾才需要動用到手機提示的她了解預言書說出上頭內容。

「這也是我感覺怪異的部分，似乎在表明即使我們努力嘗試，也徒勞無功。」奈斯煩躁地翻閱書頁，卻只能看出這些大多跟他們三人有關，完全沒提及用來代稱柯爾與相撲的「男孩」、「金髮孩子」、「巨犬」相關詞彙，就在他重新注視『小心惡魔』時，蓋文趁他一個疏失，直接把書撈走。

「嘿！」奈斯不禁大喊。

棕髮惡魔並非是要觀看書籍，相反地，他直接把書闔上，往風衣的夾縫推去，只見預言書馬上被他變為肉眼絲毫看不見的大小。

「我有個請求，」他直接脫除墨鏡，專注凝視奈斯呢喃：「除非毫無辦法，否則暫時別翻閱這本書。」

「但我們得用它來找柯爾。」藍眼天使反駁。

「怎麼找？你都看好幾個小時了，事實就是根本沒告訴你如何找到他，既然如此，就別把希望放在書上，按照你平時的方法去找人，我相信這會比仰賴350年前的過時書籍有用。」蓋文有些惱火，打從從克洛伊那邊拿到預言書起，他的朋友老是想透過書尋求做事方法，絲毫忘記還有他能夠予以協助，這是他非常不樂見的。

「至少，先讓我得知它接下來提到柯爾是在什麼時候。」奈斯睜大雙眼，表露出懇求模樣，蓋文抽動嘴唇，因為這模樣有些心軟，但尚未做出回答，克洛伊就插嘴。

「一場狂風暴雨，」金髮女子直接唸起手機上記錄的文字：「男孩在風雨中走著，天使與惡魔緊隨其後，末日景緻降臨城鎮，焰光伴隨雨滴，照亮前方世界。」

蓋文有些不滿地望著直到現在還沒識相離開，硬是要看他們爭吵的年輕女子，奈斯心情則是好多了。

「看來要等到天氣改變。」

「我認為，」克洛伊仰起頭，指向天空的大片烏雲：「暴雨將至。」

他們只得快速撤離，約好在之後有時間再來討論後續行動，蓋文緊密牽住奈斯的手，雙方凝視彼此，雖然沒有多餘言語，卻從眼神中悄然交換某種信念，一個累積6000年來，始終未能真實傳遞的想法。

只要一個契機，兩人就能把對於彼此的愛徹底吐露出來。


	16. Chapter 16

新聞上出現一則底特律下起豪雨，外出務必謹慎消息，但也只是這樣，沒有任何人知曉這會是末日前兆，蓋文帶著苦悶情緒關閉電視，轉頭凝視因為困倦，整個人癱在沙發上，看起來即將睡著的奈斯。

 

「你應該回房間。」他開口表示。

 

「離末日還有多久？」奈斯彷彿沒聽見朋友意見，逕自提出毫無關聯的問題。

 

「過凌晨十二點了，現在是星期六。」蓋文沒有直接答覆，而是用另一種方式告知。

 

「那就是一天，明天就是決定地球生死的關鍵，」奈斯摀著太陽穴說：「我應該待在柯爾身邊。」

 

「稍早我有跟漢克通過電話，他現在已經回家了，目前情勢讓他陪在最信任的人，也就是他父親身邊最好。」蓋文一屁股坐在奈斯旁邊的空位上。

 

「我認為糟透了，」天使垂下眼簾：「明明都已經陪伴在他身邊將近6年，卻還是沒能改變他受到撒旦之力影響的未來。」

 

「你不是很相信那本預言書？」蓋文嘗試引導。

 

奈斯把視線往上飄，盯著惡魔：「是阿。」

 

「既然如此，就意味著就算努力改變，也沒辦法修改最後走向。」蓋文做出結論，奈斯坐起身，輕捏有些痠疼的腿部。

 

「也許我們該提早去百麗島等待？」

 

「不，給我把這想法收好，」蓋文伸手推動朋友背脊：「時間很晚了，你得立刻去睡。」

 

「我還不會累——」話音剛落，奈斯眼皮就沉重垂落，身軀失去平衡，直接往靠近地面的那側倒去，蓋文趕在對方摔傷前用手俐落接住。

 

「請原諒我，天使，並不是你才會製造『奇蹟』。」他認為如果雙方只是普通人類，奈斯無疑是工作狂，需要他採取強烈手段才肯上床睡覺的那種人。

 

棕髮惡魔輕撫過流淌出些微汗水的額頭，傾身抬起奈斯柔軟身軀，試圖將對方帶入客房休息，雖說藍眼天使比他高，但實際上體重卻很輕。

 

「撒旦阿，你平常是把甜點消化到什麼地方去了？」他忍不住評論，雙眼緊閉，安心沉睡的男人完全沒辦法回應他。

 

直到蓋文抵達床邊，才察覺某個事實。

 

**這邊是我的房間。**

 

他竟然連把奈斯帶到客房都辦不到，蓋文起初想轉身走向隔壁房，但受到阻饒，來自腦海深處的聲音竟朝他傾吐 **『有什麼關係？』** 蓋文轉動眼珠，目光飄向在睡夢中皺眉的奈斯。

 

「該不會是作惡夢吧？」他有些好奇身為天使，奈斯會被什麼夢境煩惱，他並不是那種會輕易受到誘惑的人，看待撒旦份上，他是惡魔，誘惑別人才是他具備的能力之一，此時此刻，他竟然拜倒在天使的米色西裝褲邊，他認為真正影響判斷的絕非腦袋耳語，而是奈斯本身。

 

「很好，你贏了。」他謹慎地把藍眼天使放置到床鋪上，輕柔將棉被蓋過對方身軀，隨後脫除墨鏡，將之放置於床頭櫃上，在一陣黑霧中化為巨大棕蛇，盤旋在奈斯身旁，注視著對方睡顏，逐漸陷入夢境。

 

* * *

 

 

奈斯在睡夢中碰到某種冰涼物體，他無法得知那是什麼，僅能了解原本緊繃的身軀逐漸放鬆，急促呼吸因而轉為平靜，他翻過身，用雙臂摟住不明物體，夢中景象開始消失，他什麼都看不清，心靈平靜無波。

 

當他在晨曦中再度睜眼，視線被大量的棕色佔據，他眨眨眼，眉頭整個收縮，目光往下掃視，總算發現東西全貌。

 

「蓋文！你怎麼會在這！」

 

才剛喊完，變成蛇的蓋文就抬起頭，對著天使嘶嘶叫。

 

「我聽不懂你在講什麼。」奈斯皺眉指出，接著他就親眼見證巨大棕蛇變回人類模樣的過程。

 

「這邊是我房間。」蓋文的蛇眼直視天使，後者撇開頭，視線掠過整個房間，在他留意到蓋文栽種在窗邊的盆景植物時雙頰立刻泛起紅暈。

 

「我不是應該在客房休息嗎？」他怯生生詢問，即便連他自己都忘卻睡著過程，但還是很重視禮儀。

 

「全都要怪我，總之，你睡得如何。」蓋文巧妙地把話題帶開，談論起朋友休息狀況。

 

奈斯沒有多想，馬上就做出回應：「多年來我首次睡覺沒作夢。」

 

「人類在睡眠維持最高品質之下，會一夜無夢，」蓋文淡淡說道：「這意味過去6000年來，你都沒睡好。」

 

「也許吧，但我是天使，睡眠不過是消耗多餘時間的途徑。」奈斯露出輕笑：「那麼你呢？」

 

「我？」蓋文伸手撈起放於床頭櫃的墨鏡，看似轉為與平時同樣裝束的舉止，實質上是在遮掩雙眼顯露的神態：「跟平日沒兩樣。」

 

這是瞞天大謊，他其實跟奈斯情況雷同，度過數千年來最美好的一晚，唯一差別是絕非他首次有類似感受，當他在伊甸園鼓起勇氣與奈斯攀談，換來天使朝他面帶微笑後，當晚獲得的睡眠品質與這次相差無幾。

 

「噢。」奈斯沒對此發表意見，一把掀開被子，轉身離開床舖詢問：「今天我們能做些什麼？」

 

對於末日前一天他沒安排任何計畫，這部分就交給蓋文提出。

 

「你有沒有一直想做，卻始終找理由延遲的事情，不妨趁今天解決。」蓋文站起身，拍除外套上沾到的汙漬給予意見。

 

奈斯稍微歪頭：「確實有件事，而且還跟你有關。」

 

「說來聽聽。」蓋文有些好奇與期待。

 

「但我不知道你的意願。」天使有些為難，蓋文推測八成是想請他教導某些事情。

 

「如果你連詢問都沒有，又要怎麼得知我個人想法。」惡魔挑起眉毛，從旁協助躊躇不前的

奈斯。

 

藍眼天使深吸口氣：「我希望你能教我開車。」

 

原本牢牢掛在蓋文鼻樑上的墨鏡，此時整個往下滑，險些就要摔向地面，窗外雨勢跟強風在這時快速轉小，似乎是刻意讓蓋文沒機會用氣候不佳為由拒絕。

 

* * *

 

 

「不要往那邊開，剎車，快踩剎車，快！」蓋文在副駕駛座上瘋狂嘶吼，雙手緊握方向盤的奈斯身體彷彿被釘在位置上，連挪動雙腿都辦不到，無可奈何的蓋文只得移動身體，用自己的左腳跨越位置踩踏剎車，成功讓福特野馬停在一棵樹前方。

 

「老天啊。」除了這句，暫時擔任駕駛的奈斯無話可說。

 

「我剛才……差點以為自己會無形體化。」蓋文硬是把髒話吞回肚裡，用這說詞表達情況多危急。

 

此時，外頭傳來有人敲打窗戶的聲響，兩人同時把頭轉過去，面對站在外頭柱是他們的人。

 

「凱米小姐？」奈斯相當驚訝。

 

蓋文則是把車窗搖下來，腦袋伸到外邊大吼：「你跑來幹嘛！」

 

「嘿，老兄，你不該這種態度，我也是因為預言書上提到你們有生命危險才特地前來。」金髮女子往後退些，指向手裡的書籍表示。

 

「謝謝你的關心，但是我們——」奈斯想要溫和地勸走女巫，但蓋文卻直接插嘴。

 

「不需要你，現在可以滾了！」他了解自己口氣異常惡劣，但絲毫不想在這重要日子還出現莫名其妙的對象，打斷他跟奈斯獨處光陰。

 

「蓋文，你不該這樣。」奈斯指責摯友，惡魔輕搖腦袋，這就是他所說的，要不是克洛伊無預警出現，天使也不會有意見，他只得重新把視線瞄向站在外面的女巫，好奇詢問。

 

「你來找我們應該不只是書本提醒吧。」

 

「賓果，」克洛伊把書用腋下夾住，拍了幾次手，這模樣讓蓋文相當惱火，幸好，隨後女巫神情就轉為嚴肅：「我發現安德森父子出門了。」

 

「會不會是單純外出散步？」奈斯推測。

 

「但我想應該不會出門快半天還沒返家吧。」克洛伊反駁這論述。

 

「在我跟你們討論細節以前，凱米小姐，你剛才是在暗示自己偷窺他們？」蓋文雙手抱胸，挑起眉毛。

 

「呃，我在柯爾從公園轉身逃跑時趁機在他身上施加魔法，這只會維持到末日前夕。」克洛伊眼神有些飄忽不定，被當場抓包的她也沒有太多說詞能替自己開脫。

 

「好樣的，所以你為了得知他們情況就當起罪犯。」蓋文試圖拋開自己曾用刺青觀察奈斯無數次的事實，嘗試要讓克洛伊知難而退，還給他們安靜空間。

 

「蓋文，我認為這是必要之惡。」偏偏在這當下，他的天使老友站在女巫那邊，獲得支持的克洛伊頓時雙眼一亮。

 

「我的撒旦呀，」棕髮惡魔撇過頭，狐疑地盯著奈斯說道：「連你也學壞了。」

 

奈斯只是朝他微笑，伸手觸碰控制後車門的開關建議：「上來吧，我們到蓋文家繼續討論。」

 

「暫停一下，天使，先跟我交換座位！」

 

蓋文這聲尖銳呼喊，成功阻止險些釀成車禍的慘案再度發生。

 

* * *

 

 

奈斯沒有正面解釋之所以要蓋文教他開車原因，早在30年前，他就私下找機會學過開車，最後在用汽車撞破柵欄下落幕，導致駕訓班教練只得把他趕走，雖說他有拿到一半學費(剩餘的拿去修補柵欄)，但還是感到失落，原本是想給蓋文驚喜，讓對方得知今後不必接送他，到頭來還是得窩在福特野馬的副駕駛座，聽著對他而言過於嘈雜的音樂，往來底特律街頭。今天提出這個要求理由，僅僅是他想測試當初沒能學會原因，是基於教法還是教練素質緣故。當他數次差點害兩人出車禍，險些害人類軀殼被破壞殆盡，頓時清楚自己根本不是當駕駛的料。

 

「別擔心，我還是會讓你待在這台車上。」此時，負責開車的蓋文緩緩表示。

 

奈斯揚起頭，注視總是善待他的惡魔呢喃：「蓋文，你……」天使還沒講完，對方竟在無預警下踩踏剎車，直接把車停在路邊，後座的克洛伊忍不住指責。

 

「這樣做很危險！」

 

「廢話，我當然知道，」蓋文頭也不回地大喊，並伸手指向窗外：「快看那邊！」

 

兩名乘客仰起腦袋，往外頭探去，蓋文所指的方向是大使橋，奈斯伸手拉開車門，走到外頭查看情況，其他兩人也有同樣舉動，不知不覺中，強風再度刮過這座城鎮，顯然是因為新聞報導底特律發生氣候異常，不少人為了避難要開車從大使橋離開，其結果便是整座橋癱瘓，大批民眾被卡在車陣中，但這絕非蓋文要他們留意主因，火光才重點，有台車忽然爆炸，接著就如連鎖效應般，大量汽車在橋墩憑空燃燒，這座連結加拿大溫莎市的重要橋梁立刻陷入火海。

 

「難道……這也是柯爾？」奈斯低聲呢喃。

 

「我猜是他。」蓋文安靜回應。

 

正在觀看手機訊息的克洛伊在此時走過來：「我想我們最好先回車上，龍捲——」彷彿在呼應這份提醒，更加劇烈的強風掃過他們身處的道路，三人被用力往後吹，蓋文用手遮擋臉部，死命挪動雙腿，伸手扣住車門，奈斯在往前走動前不忘拉住克洛伊，並趁機施加小奇蹟，促使他們得以順利行走，當他們三人分別拉住三道車門，蓋文隨即大吼。

 

「預備，一、二、三！」話音剛落，他們共同拉開門，鑽入車上。

 

「很好，我們上來了，但現在風勢很強，要怎麼把車開回去？」克洛伊有些惱怒，她可不認為目前狀況適合開車。

 

「我建議你安靜，並發揮想像力。」雙手緊握方向盤的蓋文，壓低聲音回答。

 

「想像力？」金髮女巫有些皺眉，奈斯則是立刻清楚摯友意思。

 

「凱米小姐，這是蓋文的能力，就算外頭氣候再惡劣，他還是可以幻想我們行走在風和日麗的街道上，當然，這理論也能用在開車時。」天使溫和解釋。

 

「這樣不就是……自欺欺人？」克洛伊沒有經過修飾，在她來看，蓋文的作法不過是逃避現實，雖說棕髮惡魔執意繼續開車，但猛烈拍打車體的龍捲風，已經把玻璃刮出割痕，過不了多久，這台老爺車就會被吹垮。

 

「請相信他。」對於克洛伊的見解，奈斯只是用雙眼凝視蓋文，安靜說出想法。

 

即便仍有些不滿，但金髮女子卻沉默以對，從後座觀察著失去墨鏡，只得用翠綠色蛇眼盯著外頭被強風侵襲的街道，努力把車開往熟悉房子的惡魔。

 

克洛伊認識這對搭檔不到一星期，縱然這樣，她依舊能觀察到奈斯跟蓋文之間，那股不用透過言語就能傳遞的思緒，就算沒有提早從書上瞧見末日後的景象，也可以從兩人的相處推敲出來，思考有助於加速時間流逝，當蓋文停止開車，奈斯輕觸她的肩膀提醒，女巫才猛然反應過來，發現已經來到一棟樸素屋子前。

 

另外兩人先行下車，至於克洛伊原本不想冒著頭髮會被吹亂的情況下前往屋子，下秒就發現其中一則預言清楚標明著 **「快離開！」**

 

向來遵循伊利亞指示的她連忙跑下車，站在已經待在外頭的兩名超自然生物旁。

 

「那麼我們現在就……」奈斯咧嘴一笑，尚未把話宣布完，強風就捲過福特，把整輛車帶往半空，隨後宛如電影場面似的，風嘎然而止，停在半空中的汽車直直往下墜，徹底被摔爛。

 

「我的車！」蓋文大吼，拔足跑到福特旁邊喊叫：「從1962年我就買下你，當初發誓要開到你再也無法發動，怎麼能現在就離我而去。」他輕撫老爺車表面，彷彿自己痛失愛人，克洛伊無奈搖頭，她深知很多男人都有把代步工具當成伴侶行為，顯然就算是惡魔，也逃不了這命運，奈斯則是表現出感同身受模樣，喜悅神態快速消逝，邁開腳步走到蓋文身邊，蹲下來與對方小聲攀談。

 

雖說不知道他們講述了什麼，但蓋文在幾分鐘後就站起身。

 

「安息吧，我會銘記曾經跟你聽過的每首歌曲，度過的所有時光。」隨著話語，棕髮惡魔輕眨雙眼，從手指釋放出火焰，用燒汽車的簡單儀式，替這場災難劃下句點，當車子燃盡，火焰就會熄滅，不會造成任何災害。

 

此時的蓋文深刻體會，末日前兆讓他感到多心痛萬分。


	17. Chapter 17

**一批落難的登山客在喜馬拉雅山遇見大腳怪，據他們透漏，大腳怪親自替他們烹煮食物，帶領這群迷途羔羊回到安全地帶，隨後登山客們拿出手機，用實際拍攝下來的照片佐證。**

 

**蘇格蘭尼斯湖水面在無預警中升高，眾人清楚瞧見一隻宛如長頸龍的大型生物轉過頭，朝他們看過來，頃刻間，尼斯湖水怪真實存在的新聞傳遍世界各地。**

 

**金字塔與巨石陣旁降落了幾艘飛碟，一道白光從飛碟下方落向地面，數名長相與大家幻想中外星人無異的生物透過光芒降落，踏上地球土地，他們說明自己是受到遠古建築召喚才特地前來。**

 

**一座巨大海島從海底浮現，佔據大片海域，幾名住在附近的船員向出於好奇，於是便開船過去並登上島嶼，島上居民表明他們是大西洲人，也就是傳說中的亞特蘭提斯。**

 

**「這是真的，他們對於海洋異常了解，只是連自己也不懂為什麼整座島會在沉入海底5000年後自動浮出水面。」過度熱情的船員，對著麥克風興奮表示。**

 

**一艘進行遠洋捕撈工作的漁船，船身被巨大觸鬚包圍，上頭的人都在尖叫、逃竄，期盼自己別被那隻看起來像是神秘海怪克拉肯的怪物吞噬殆盡。**

 

蓋文搖搖頭，伸手按了電視開關，清脆的滴聲讓螢幕再度變為漆黑一片。

 

「直到現在，他們總算察覺末日將近。」他安靜評論。

 

「我還以為你會感到高興，」正在觸碰手機螢幕，觀看最後一天預言的克洛伊表示：「畢竟你是惡魔。」

 

「不能因為我的身分，就認為應當對災厄感到雀躍，那些人是無辜的，沒有誰希望自己莫名其妙被傳說生物害死。」蓋文有些氣惱，他難以置信，到了這步金髮女巫仍舊對他帶有偏見。

 

「夠了，」手裡端著裝有點心跟茶杯的奈斯在離開廚房時告知：「現在可不是鬥嘴的時候。」

 

惡魔撇過頭盯著友人：「但也非享樂時刻。」

 

克洛伊黑著一張臉，打量說著警告，卻伸手觸碰盤子，拿起一片餅乾的蓋文，奈斯因為對方這番舉動指責幾句，當然，這些都被後者忽視，蓋文邊吃邊點頭稱讚，弄得奈斯雙頰泛起輕微紅暈。

 

**你倒是挺順手的。** 女子在內心嘀咕，這兩人果真就如她所料，有著交往多年才有的習慣，天知道他們是從什麼時候起養成這模式，但這就是標準情侶之間會有的情況。

 

**他們真的不是愛人？** 她相當疑惑，從先前在書上看過的結果判斷，目前確實如此。耳邊傳來有些遙遠的說話聲，直到她察覺到肩膀被觸碰，才用力抖動下身軀，強迫自己回歸現實。

 

「我替你留了些餅乾，要不要一起吃？」奈斯站在她面前，把還保持些許熱度的餅乾推向她，後方的蓋文在此時補充：「如果你不吃，我能幫忙解決。」

 

克洛伊有些猶豫，坦白講，她還蠻贊同蓋文稍早說法，現在確實不適合拿來休息，但視線一轉，馬上就瞧見螢幕閃爍的文字： **「及時行樂」** 她隨即微笑，假如連伊利亞都這樣講，自己確實沒理由婉拒，於是便拿起餅乾，接過奈斯遞給她的熱茶，笑著與對方攀談起來。

 

在時針移動至5的位置時，外頭傳來哀嚎，這不單單是只有一個人發出聲響，而是群體現象，大批底特律居民都在抱怨、憤怒、大吼，克洛伊被吵到無法繼續跟天使聊天，她皺起眉頭。

 

「怎麼回事？」

 

奈斯搖搖頭：「我也不知道。」

 

原本躺在沙發上滑手機的蓋文迅速彈起身軀，邁開腳步走到他們面前，將手機面對著他們，伸手比向畫面右上角，呈現灰色，表示沒有網路的圖案。

 

「我想這就是原因。」

 

「蓋文，這究竟是什麼意思？」奈斯仍舊很茫然，克洛伊倒是馬上理解。

 

「單純沒網路，不需要吵成這樣吧。」她的日常生活大多耗費在閱讀跟熟背預言書內容，由於用來記錄書籍資料的簡易手機不用網路，所以至今未能明瞭強迫斷網，為何能對不少人帶來負面想法。

 

「現在的紛爭，稍早那些超自然現象，都是帶來恐慌的因素，真可惜，要不是我跟地獄鬧翻，可是能累積龐大業績的。」蓋文撇撇嘴，感到一絲不滿。

 

「我不懂，沒網路怎麼能牽扯到業績，你們惡魔不是都得親自誘惑人類？」克洛伊眉頭的皺褶加深，無法在第一時間搞懂。

 

「這你就有所不知了，凱米小姐，世界早就隨著時代改變，與其單一打擊，倒不如採取能造成骨牌效應的手法。」棕髮惡魔驕傲地仰起腦袋，顯然很自豪。

 

克洛伊立即扭頭望著奈斯：「他是不是經常這樣？」

 

藍眼天使感到遲疑：「這個……嗯……噢。」

 

金髮女巫能說答案千真萬確，奈斯不過是顧慮到朋友想法才沒能講出口，被指名道姓的當事人轉身怒視著她，就在這時，外面傳來某個路人的嘶吼。

 

「搞什麼鬼啊！」不同於失去網路，這口吻更像是碰見無法用常理判斷的現象，三人隨即停止爭吵，衝到蓋文家的落地窗前朝戶外探去。

 

是魚，無數條像是從海裡剛捕撈上來的魚不斷砸向地面。

 

「那小子倒是把自己力量弄得挺順手的嘛。」蓋文喃喃評論。

 

「柯爾，你為什麼要這樣做？」奈斯神情相當憂慮。

 

克洛伊除了在手機上發現他們會親眼目睹從天而降，宣告末日即將來臨的魚雨外，沒能瞧見後續場面，此時，其中一則預言引起她注意。

 

「先生們！」她試圖引起兩名超自然生物回應，當蓋文跟奈斯轉頭面對她，金髮女子才嘗試講下去：「這條預言——」克洛伊卻沒能真正講完，她忽然感覺到身軀異常沉重，隨後就雙眼一閉，往後暈倒在地毯上，手機則是順著她的手指，落在身軀旁。

 

「凱米小姐！」奈斯嘗試呼喚，接著就摀住額頭，臉色整個沉下去。

 

棕髮惡魔趕忙跑到摯友身旁：「怎麼回事？」

 

「我覺得自己非常疲憊，明明有休息過，卻發現特別想——」此時他打起巨大呵欠，顯示自己多睏，奈斯猛烈搖晃腦袋，企圖要自己保持清醒：「我不能暈倒，在這重要時刻，怎麼能失去意識，柯爾……他還需要我們幫助。」但他身軀卻往後摔，即將支撐不住。

 

蓋文迅速用手扶住天使背脊，並輕微擠壓：「沒必要勉強，如果真的累就躺下去休息。」

 

奈斯用手擦拭些許汗珠，扭頭盯著惡魔：「我會不會一醒來就已經身處在末日？」

 

「不，當然不會！」蓋文語氣相當堅定：「我會提早喚醒你，即便真的趕不上，也會在末日後的地球陪伴你。」他的動作格外輕柔，奈斯將身軀往後挪動，感受來自蓋文臂膀的溫度，在他眼底，自己朋友絲毫不像冷血動物。

 

「蓋文，我覺得——」顯然還沒把話說盡的奈斯，終於被睡意淹沒，眼皮沉重到把灰藍眼眸徹底覆蓋，腦袋整個往後垂，倚靠在蓋文胸前。

 

奈斯沒有發出任何聲響，睡著時極為安靜，即便蓋文並不認為自己朋友會輕易醒來，還是謹慎把奈斯移動至沙發上，撈起毯子，覆蓋在趴在地毯間熟睡的克洛伊身上，彎腰拾起方才女巫昏迷前，要他跟奈斯觀看的手機。

 

**末日來臨前，請你們三個好好睡一覺吧。**

 

「該死，柯爾，幹，別開玩笑了！」蓋文有股想把手機摔爛的衝動，他早就計畫好要在末日前六小時叫醒奈斯，與對方做好萬全準備後盡速前往百麗島，就在他重新把視線投向螢幕，赫然發覺視線開始模糊，疲憊感油然而生，平日可以輕易控制睡眠情況的他，竟然在此時特別勞累。

 

他把手機一扔，趕忙坐到奈斯身旁的空位，挽起對方手掌。

 

「至少，讓我記住這感覺。」他安靜呢喃。

 

睡夢中的奈斯發出輕微咕嚕聲，彷彿在呼應蓋文心願，注視著舒服睡覺的奈斯，蓋文感到極為安心，隨後，他就往後把身軀貼著椅背，緩緩入夢。

 

這並非是多美好的夢境，蓋文重複夢見陳年回憶，那段他曾經身為天使，開始嘗試走歪路，導致身軀被聖水灼傷，最終墮天的過往，他清楚當時情形，卻鮮少去花時間回想，當他從天使變為棕蛇，便認定自己不再跟天堂有所關聯，地獄才是他的歸宿。

 

這場意料外的夢，一併將這段過往呈現在蓋文面前，一次次撥放他墜入地獄情景，他認為這就是自己的噩夢，直到一抹溫暖覆蓋過臉頰，才逐漸平靜下來，睜開完全覆蓋眼白的碧綠蛇眼，迎接坐在他身旁，用手輕撫他的奈斯。

 

「現在是幾點？」他唯一想到的只有這疑惑。

 

「星期日下午二點半，離末日還有半小時，」藍眼天使悄聲回應：「但我認為現在不是擔心這件事的時候。」

 

順著對方目光，蓋文仰起頭，往客廳另一頭望去，此時，他才發現屋內多出兩名「訪客」。

 

身穿天藍色西裝的惡魔傑弗瑞，以及永遠用一襲白色長裙裝扮自己的天使阿曼妲，正等待他們給予回應。

 

* * *

 

 

蓋文腦袋還是有些沉重，但他仍舊堅持站起身，站到奈斯與其他兩名天使惡魔中間的位置，他沒能發現克洛伊身影，從桌面上放置了一張寫有「我得前往一個地方」的紙條研判，那名女巫早就清醒，並被預言帶領，主動踏出屋子。

「離他遠點！」這句警告不僅是向傑弗瑞，還一併朝阿曼妲提出。

「我不知道一名通敵，擅自與天使往來的惡魔，有什麼資格命令我。」傑弗瑞冷淡表示。

「柯爾並不想毀滅世界。」奈斯試圖跟天使長解釋。

「這無法構成你私自跟敵方合作理由。」阿曼妲直接把奈斯的話語駁回。

蓋文雙眼瞪著職階比他還高的傑弗瑞，同時往後退，企圖從屋內找尋逃跑機會，他發誓自己會在雙方被殺死前，帶著奈斯遠離，縱然失敗，還是得確保藍眼天使的安危，但他太專注於思考對付傑弗瑞的辦法，導致當他察覺到手臂傳來熟悉灼熱感時，已經來不及了。

他猛然低頭凝視被奈斯治療到變成小黑點的疤痕，並伸手用左手覆蓋住傷。

「那是聖水用出來的，對吧？」天使長高傲地抬起頭提醒奈斯：「我勸你還是放棄吧，奈斯，靠你是沒辦法治療好這種痕跡的，最終他會被活活溶解。」

「這種威脅對我沒用！」蓋文發覺奈斯語氣堅毅許多，他不禁閉上雙眼，在痛苦中仔細傾聽。

「你只需要跟我離開，在末日抵達時參軍，過去犯的錯就能一筆勾銷。」阿曼妲在試圖勸說，但這反倒引起奈斯不解。

「我還以為你要我阻止末日。」

一旁傳來腳步聲，接著蓋文就聽見傑弗瑞聲音。

「起初是這樣，後來當我們發現你們私自合作，而末日也在爆發邊緣，於是我們便採取B計畫。」棕髮惡魔不禁皺眉，他留意到傑弗瑞對奈斯說話態度，比對於他這同類還友善。

「B計畫？」奈斯語氣中盡是疑惑。

「就是讓末日如願發生。」阿曼妲代替惡魔王子解釋。

「發生！但這樣地球會被毀滅，人類將流離失所。」奈斯瞪大雙眼，試圖要確認自己沒聽錯。

「的確是這樣，」傑弗瑞說著，扭頭注視阿曼妲：「但這就是我們所期盼的事情，天堂與地獄的士兵已經徵召完畢，現在就等末日降臨。」

天使長露出冷漠神情，蓋文摀住傷口，壓抑疼痛試圖說話。

「既然是這樣，你們不就應該去撒旦之子身邊，何必跑來這邊跟我們浪費時間？」

他感覺自己即將失去意識，但仍然咬緊牙根，企圖反擊。

「我得避免自己隊伍中有叛徒，顯然你並不想乖乖跟我回去，那別責備我殘忍，話說回來，惡魔原本就毫無憐憫之心。」傑弗瑞舉起手，用食指對準蓋文，口中喃喃唸出咒語，棕髮惡魔收緊力道，卻無法讓自己停止哀號，奈斯先是焦慮，後來這份情緒轉為憤怒，他用右手摸過左臂，憑空撈出被他藏好的火焰劍。

「住手！」他把刀刃對準傑弗瑞，嘗試阻止摯友的痛苦，蓋文在煎熬突然停歇時從地面坐起身，從側面凝視以往總是需要他幫忙，這回終於保護他一次的藍眼天使。

「奈斯……」這呼喚成功令天使別過頭凝視他。

此時，阿曼妲跟著站在傑弗瑞身旁：「我這邊的小叛徒也很棘手呢。」她與惡魔對望，用眼神交換意見，接著，阿曼妲召喚出一瓶裝有聖水的玻璃瓶，傑弗瑞那邊有道豎立在他身後的業火。

「我再給你們一次機會，回去加入軍隊，否則休怪我們無情。」傑弗瑞喝令。

「無論講幾次，我，」蓋文堅毅說著，奈斯也跟上他的話語：「還有我，」他們異口同聲，表達心底意見：「都會拒絕！」

「真可惜，我原本還很看好你的。」阿曼妲臉上掛著假笑，指揮玻璃瓶內的聖水飛舞著，直線朝蓋文衝來，傑弗瑞也讓火焰往奈斯身軀飛去，成為目標的蓋文與奈斯握起彼此的手，靜靜等待自己消亡。

但事情沒發生，他們被軀體被聖水業火籠罩前，就驚覺有某種力量把彼此往後拉，將雙方帶入一個空間內，這不過是頃刻間的事情，當彼此反應過來，赫然發現已經來到外面，站在他們面前的不再是天使長跟惡魔王子。

「你是……柯爾！」奈斯率先做出回應，證實蓋文猜疑。

金髮男孩牽著相撲，轉過身來，專注凝視兩名超自然生物。


	18. Chapter 18

「真——真的成功了？」柯爾注視他們的神情滿是詫異。

 

奈斯驚覺稍早落到地面的魚已經徹底消失，但他沒時間去探究詳情，而是往前走動些，開口提出疑問：「什麼東西成功？」

 

「我剛才想著『假如蓋文跟奈斯可以待在我身邊就好』，接著就半空中出現一個洞，把你們兩人送來。」男孩眨眨眼，描述方才情形。

 

「很好，你這願望挽救我們將死的命運，」蓋文似乎想微笑說出這句，緊接著卻重新握住手臂，額軸冒出大量汗珠：「該死的偽善者……」他顯然在咒罵阿曼妲，卻因為疼痛，無法講述太多。

 

「蓋文！」奈斯匆忙跑到惡魔身邊，把對方手臂翻過來，視線緊密留意擴大許多的黑色傷疤。

 

「他為什麼會受傷？」跟著來到成年人面前，瞧見傷口的柯爾詢問。

 

「是因為要救我，要不是我的關係，他也不會變成這樣。」奈斯垂下眼，他非常憂傷，卻沒能解除阿曼妲帶來的痛苦。

 

「沒人該為了救人導致身體痛苦。」柯爾搖頭表示，下一秒，蓋文就在驚訝中低下頭，瞪著手臂，黑色痕跡竟然快速轉淡，瞬間就消失無蹤，先前他所感受到的痛苦也一併離去。

 

「言靈……柯爾，你已經知道怎麼使用言靈了？」蓋文盯著男孩的湛藍眼眸，試圖引導。

 

「我甚至不知道那是什麼。」柯爾皺起眉頭，連一旁的相撲也發出近似於聳肩的喊叫。

 

「就是心想事成，幾分鐘前你許下願望，因而把我們帶來這邊，蓋文的傷口由於你盼望才能治好。」他笑著解釋。

 

「這麼說來，我根本不用跑來這邊就能解決問題？」男孩稍微歪頭，講述完全超出奈斯跟蓋文預計的困惑。

 

「等等，你為什麼要跑來這？」

 

奈斯猛然仰起頭，環視他們身處的地方：「這邊是百麗島……」

 

此時，距離末日不到10分鐘，他們三人就身處在末日發生的起點，奈斯慌忙揮動起火焰劍，站在柯爾身側，恢復精神的蓋文把預言書自懷裡拿出，變回原本大小。

 

「我腦袋裡的聲音，告訴我只要來到這裡，就能解決幾天前那場車禍帶來的困擾。」柯爾悄聲回答。

 

「不，根本不需要，光靠你自己就能挽救情勢。」奈斯溫和呢喃。

 

「除了腦袋裡的聲音，還有人說要跟我碰面——」

 

「是不是四個人？」聽到這邊，蓋文忍不住插嘴。

 

柯爾沉默點頭。

 

他們還沒等到金髮男孩做出說明，就聽見由遠而近的聲響，三人同時把腦袋撇向聲音來源。

 

四台不同顏色的重型機車，逐漸朝百麗島頂端靠近，奈斯把柯爾護在身後，警戒地注視四台車，蓋文把書翻到最後幾頁，嘗試得知稍後情況，但還沒獲得解答，另一陣更加尖銳的聲音就加入重機行列。

 

一輛橫衝直撞的奧斯頓馬丁從遠處奔馳而來，險些被撞到的重機輕巧轉開，接著才繼續騎乘，情況相當危急，若蓋文他們沒閃開就會出事。

 

奈斯臉色快速改變，整個人愣在原地，沒能在第一時間作出反應。

 

柯爾同樣如此，就算相撲用嘴猛力拉扯小主人褲管，仍舊無法改變情況。

 

蓋文把是把書本往旁邊的草地拋擲，左右手分別拉住其他兩人，從奧斯頓馬丁行駛過來的反方向奔去，接著才轉身，看著在地面劃出的黑色痕跡，終於停止的奧斯頓馬丁車門被敞開，車主迅速衝下車。

 

「克洛伊．凱米，你是不是根本就不會開車？」蓋文終於無可抑制地破口大罵。

 

金髮女巫轉身面對他們：「非常抱歉，我沒料中剎車會突然失靈。」她口吻很慌張，似乎也沒想到事情演變成這樣。

 

「放心好了，我沒事。」奈斯的話語，成功讓紛爭消失。

 

四台重機在靠近他們的位置停下，尖銳剎車聲促使蓋文扭頭望著自從上回在美索不達米亞平原見面後，就有將近6000年沒重逢過的天啟四騎士。

 

「我認為你們沒必要過來。」他惡劣表示。

 

「這是我們被創造出來的使命，惡魔先生，你很清楚。」留著一條長辮子的戰爭說道，她揮動手裡那炳長劍，宣告自身立場。

 

「孩子，」皮膚黝黑的飢餓，低頭對柯爾說話：「你就是撒旦之子吧。」

 

相撲立即蹲下身，雙眼發出紅光，低聲鳴叫，企圖保護小主人。

 

「撒旦……」直到現在才發覺自己異於常人的柯爾，把視線放到蓋文身上：「這是怎麼回事，還有，那位小姐怎麼剛才會稱呼你為『惡魔』？」

 

「柯爾，請冷靜點。」蓋文舉起雙臂，掌心朝向男孩，往後退開些，試圖辯解：「我……」

 

「沒時間了，身為撒旦之子的你，必須釋放本能，製造末日！」頂替疾病不久的汙染，扯開喉嚨高聲呼喊，伴著聲響，他的那頭金色短髮隨風揮舞。

 

「末日？」柯爾仍然在狀況外。

 

相撲在這時不僅低鳴，還吠叫幾聲。

 

奈斯咬牙切齒，緊握火焰劍，他感受到強烈的緊張氛圍，接下來主控權在柯爾手上。

 

原本停歇一陣子的風勢再度颳起，促使被扔在地面上的預言書被快速翻動，不僅如此，整本書還被直接吹到蓋文腳邊，彷彿是命中注定，棕髮惡魔就這樣瞧見一行文字。

 

**在時間停滯的世界裡，男孩得知一切真相。**

 

「時間停滯？」他有些不懂，雖說蓋文的確有這種能力，但無法參透卡姆斯基要求他在這時特意施展的理由。

 

這時，全身上下以黑袍蓋住的死亡，冷漠告知：「還有一分鐘，你得毀滅這個世界，否則休怪我無情。」

 

「但我並不想毀滅世界！」柯爾大聲吼回去，相撲在小主人呼喊瞬間衝了過去，意圖要攻擊死亡，但尚未咬到黑袍，就有一陣煙霧就把死亡帶走。

 

事情並未就此結束，蓋文感受到巨大壓力，他取下墨鏡，伸手揉動太陽穴位置。

 

「撒旦要來了！」這呼喊造成奈斯跟克洛伊詫異盯著他，至於其他三名四騎士則面帶微笑，等待地獄之主的到來。

 

地面開始大幅搖晃，接著就裂出一條縫，再過幾秒，撒旦就會現身，命令叛逆兒子接受命運，奈斯別過頭望著蓋文。

 

「蓋文，如果你不想個辦法阻止，我就跟你絕交。」

 

棕髮惡魔心知肚明，這不是認真的，但一聽見認識6000年的友人說要與他絕交，立刻雙手握拳，仰天長嘯，驅動力量讓時間停滯，把奈斯、柯爾與自己帶到他塑造出來的空間內。

 

直到這時，惡魔隨即明瞭預言書上的描述，他轉身面對柯爾。

 

「我得對你坦承一件事，」男孩因為這句話身體猛然緊繃，接著，他把視線落到旁邊的奈斯身上：「我們實際上是——」循著他的話語，奈斯深吸口氣，伴隨蓋文的動作，與對方一起張開6000年來不曾拍動的羽翼：「天使跟惡魔。」

 

金髮男孩眨眨眼，安靜呢喃：「之前我被那群陌生人說是撒旦之子的事情，也是真的？」

 

對於一名年僅11歲的孩子而言，要坦白講述這件事很難，但柯爾早有經驗，他在多年前就用失去「親生父母」，以養子身分生活在漢克身旁，現在，不過是額外讓對方知曉他體內流有惡魔血液，蓋文尚未明講，只是點點頭，柯爾猛然轉過身面對奈斯，後者也做出同樣反應。

 

得知這一切的男孩垂下腦袋：「我還被要求要製造世界末日，真的只要我用腦袋想像，就能把虛幻化做現實？」他試圖確認，這回做出答覆的是奈斯，他邁出腳步，來到柯爾身旁，把手搭在對方左肩。

 

「但我聽見了，你並不想毀滅世界。」他語氣和善，沒有一絲強迫，柯爾面容因此稍稍放鬆。

 

「我認為地球現在這樣就很好，人類的確對它造成不少傷害，但我不認為有必要因此傷害全體人類跟動植物們。」藉由男孩話語，蓋文腦中浮現千年來自己遭受的欺侮、辱罵，以及柔情，雖說有不少來自於奈斯的善意，但他清楚假如不是人類的友好，無法將他朋友塑造成現在這副模樣，他把目光落在奈斯臉龐，打量神情寧靜的天使，接著往前走動，抵達柯爾右側。

 

「決定權在於你，就按照真實想法去做吧，」他牽起柯爾右手，奈斯則是把手臂從男孩肩膀轉移到對方左手，蓋文解釋著：「現在我立刻恢復時間，待會你只需要對自己親生父親，也就是撒旦說明心意就好。」

 

柯爾點著頭，棕髮惡魔閉上蛇眼，重新讓時間流逝，轉瞬間，他們回到還在天搖地動的現實世界。

 

地震甚至還沒停歇，距離他們不遠處就憑空冒出紅色霧氣，永遠穿著一套鮮紅，色調宛如血液般燕尾服的撒旦緩緩現身。

 

「我的兒子。」一見到柯爾，他隨即用過於冷淡地語調叫喚，柯爾立即往前跑到離撒旦一公尺的位置。

 

「我不會引發世界末日！」他大喊。

 

「但這就是我送你來這邊的任務。」撒旦表示。

 

「一名從來沒有陪伴兒子成長，突然在我11歲生日才現身，還要求我聽從他指示的男人，沒資格當我父親！」地獄之王因為指責，往後退了些，蓋文感到惋惜，要不是在此刻拿出手機過於突兀，他還真想把這幕完整記錄下來。

 

「什麼，你不能這樣子。」也許是頭一回被親生孩子罵，撒旦竟然只能回答這句話，柯爾往前再走動一些。

 

「對我而言，你不過是 **陌生人。** 」他口氣非常惡劣，絲毫不打算接受自己的撒旦之子身分。

 

「不！」撒旦在一陣紅霧中消失。

 

「主人！」四騎士之一的戰爭跑過來呼喊，但沒能喚回地獄之王，她全身顫抖，把刀拿高，轉身就往他們奔跑過來，奈斯舉起火焰劍，卻無法容許自己劈下去，倒是柯爾立即就做出反應，他一把接過劍，毫不猶豫指向戰爭胸膛。

 

「我願生活在一個沒有爭鬥的世界！」當他往前一刺，戰爭便被利刃刺穿，在尖叫中被抹除身影。

 

有二名騎士跟著衝上來，準備替戰爭復仇，柯爾轉過身，眼底閃著憤怒，相撲率先往前衝，死命往飢餓褲子咬去，逮到機會的男孩再度揮舞火焰劍。

 

「未來不該有人飽受挨餓之苦！」如同先前的戰爭那樣，飢餓用同樣方式消亡，不知何時跑到柯爾身旁的克洛伊順手接過劍。

 

「汙染就交給我處理吧。」她提議，男孩用點頭接受，此時，她才抬頭面對擁有一頭金色髮絲的汙染。

 

「我一直在等待這刻呢。」她嘴角大幅勾起。

 

蓋文不禁抬高眉毛， **這女人是怎樣，究竟多期待自己能成為拯救世界的偉人之一？** 雖說腦袋被問號塞滿，他仍舊用手施展出業火，在克洛伊後方就定位，即使奈斯不清楚聖水對於四騎士是否能造成傷害，但他也將之召喚出來，觀察後續。

 

克洛伊舉氣臂膀，把利刃對準汙染。

 

「有種就朝我衝過來呀。」

 

汙染勃然大怒，雖說已經目睹兩名同伴的慘狀，不過還是沒能阻擋他，身為四騎士之一，他得努力到最後，也因為如此，克洛伊才有機會大吼。

 

「我希望全世界的空氣、水、天空都維持乾淨。」她連一絲猶豫都沒有，直到把劍往前推，貫穿污染的胸膛。

 

最後剩下來的死亡沒有往前跑，蓋文在此時腦中浮現困惑。

 

全世界的生物都難免一死，這意味著，唯有死亡是無法徹底剷除的存在，死亡手臂一鬆，鐮刀就這樣直接落在地面上，他走到戰爭消失後遺留下來的代表物——那炳長劍邊，蹲下來拾起劍，輕撫戰爭專屬的武器。

 

「你們把她殺了，這也代表我失去活在地球的意義。」甚至不需要透過火焰劍，死亡自己就逐漸化為煙霧，隨著微風飄走，他們愣在原地，約莫一分鐘後，柯爾才打破沉寂。

 

「我們現在——安全了？」

 

奈斯扭頭凝視男孩：「顯然如此，撒旦被你罵走，四騎士集體消失。」

 

蓋文閉上眼睛，仔細探察周遭環境。

 

「街道上的混亂也暫停，已經沒任何事情要忙。」他淡淡表示。

 

「我認為事情還沒結束。」誰知道，就在這時克洛伊直接插嘴，她走到柯爾面前，意圖把小男孩往旁邊推：「根據預言書內容，還有最後一件事沒發生，那些都發生在末日即將結束之時。」

 

柯爾立刻聽懂女巫意思，馬上移動雙腿，與克洛伊到稍遠的地方，相撲也搖著尾巴跟上小主人，讓蓋文與奈斯終於有時間獨處。

 

蓋文的碧綠蛇眼直直勾住奈斯：「你……你為了我舉起火焰劍，試圖要攻擊傑弗瑞。」

 

奈斯雙頰泛起輕微色調：「過去總是讓你幫忙，我實在過意不去，況且當時你受傷了，若我袖手旁觀，就會導致雙方都被殺。」

 

「奈斯，」蓋文的語氣有些改變，轉向較為深情的語調：「你是否思考過，我為什麼要對你特別好嗎？」

 

「這……」奈斯身軀有些顫抖，即便有漫長時間她都認為只是朋友間的善意，偶爾還替蓋文擔心起對方違反天性，與天使往來這點，卻仍然不斷說服自己只是比普通友誼還要深一些的情感，直到11年前，得知柯爾被送來人間，讓他們私下協議，意圖阻止世界末日起，這份情誼開始有了轉變，奈斯閉上眼睛數秒，在腦中思索各種回答方式，接著張開眼皮，以灰藍眼眸凝視蓋文：「但我是天使。」

 

身為天使的本能，導致他還是會在乎這點，蓋文搖搖頭，往前走了些，在奈斯未能預料的情況下，伸展雙臂，把藍眼天使帶入懷裡。

 

「別忘記，我是惡魔，我們確實有充分理由拒絕對於彼此的情感，但當決定攜手合作，便意味著逐漸與原本陣營產生隔閡，奈斯，你完全不需要懼怕……我也是。」他稍微遲疑，卻還是讓自己講述最後那句，充分用言語證實，這份情感早就埋藏在他們心底深處。

 

奈斯小聲呢喃：「難道說你對於我也是……」雖說他沒能講出來，眼神卻足以表達一切，蓋文點點頭。

 

「答對了。」話音剛落，他就瞇起眼睛，腦袋往前傾，將唇整個送上去，奈斯有些慌張，不過還是在下一秒反應過來，做出同樣舉動。

 

這是他們的初吻，相當柔和，沒飽含太多情慾，卻清楚體現6000年來，他們對於雙方的保護、渴望、體貼、依賴，以及最重要的——愛。


	19. Chapter 19

柯爾不僅有扭轉現實能力，也可以修改已經釀成的錯誤。

 

當隔天太陽再度升起，整個人間幾乎忘卻地球一度瀕臨崩毀，沒人記得肆虐街頭的狂風暴雨、強烈地震、火山爆發、在海洋捲起船隻的海怪克拉肯、尼斯湖水怪、大使橋曾陷入一片火海。

 

51區的員工與美國政府得以放鬆警戒，得知外星人存在的關鍵人物並不打算宣揚這件事。

 

蓋文與奈斯把汙染、飢餓跟死亡保留下的代表物，以及由於殺死生靈，被嚴重玷污的火焰劍放在蓋文家前方台階上，兩人則坐在門口喝酒並閒聊。

 

「現在柯爾已經沒有任何威脅了？」奈斯試圖求證。

 

「就我收到的訊息是這樣沒錯，撒旦把逆子的力量收走，連相撲也變成普通聖伯納，他用殘存的力量把世界變回來，接下來就得面對人類會碰見的問題，當然，他也不會如一般惡魔那樣長生不老，大概過了80，或者90幾年吧，就會真正老死。」蓋文啜飲一口啤酒，平靜解釋。

 

奈斯點點頭：「希望這件事對他不會帶來負面影響。」

 

「我想應該不會，他是個很堅強的孩子。」

 

奈斯話鋒一轉，談到另一個與他們度過末日的對象：「還有克洛伊，也許我們可以找時間跟她重新聚聚。」

 

「那女人呀……」蓋文挪動腿部，伸手探入口袋，取出手機快速觸碰螢幕，要奈斯觀看上頭訊息。

 

**我已經踏上英國土地，下次我會讓你們見識我的開車技術。**

 

奈斯抬頭望著前一天才剛開始從摯友變成愛人的蓋文：「你有給予回應嗎？」

 

「那當然，」蓋文把嘴角往右邊拉扯，形成狡詐的笑容：「我說自己拭目以待，但心底還是認為她技術很差。」

 

「嘿，你不能在還沒實際看過前就先入為主。」奈斯不禁皺眉。

 

蓋文默默收好手機，盯著奈斯瞧。

 

「你不也是嗎？不，我們都是，明明在漫長的6000年間已經培養出默契，只要勇敢點就能把這份情感說出口，但依然抱持不會成功的想法。」這段話明確講述他們拖到末日即將結束才告白原因，奈斯不禁垂下腦袋。

 

「確實是我顧慮太多。」

 

「錯了，天使，是『我們』彼此信心都不足。」蓋文重申。

 

在奈斯還沒回答以前，就有輛送貨車在他們面前停下，車門緩緩敞開，一名身穿米色制服，有著黝黑皮膚的男人走到他們面前。

 

「先生們，晚安，我是克里斯，東西都到齊了吧。」男子友好地朝他們說道。

 

蓋文隨即把目光換到送貨員身上，伸手指向物品：「全在這邊。」

 

當克里斯彎腰清點東西期間，蓋文瞄到對方頸部有道黑色切痕。

 

「你被復活過？」他皺眉指出。

 

「沒錯，」送貨員微微一笑：「死亡必須要我付出生命才能收到貨物，我是在末日結束後被撒旦之子復活的。」

 

「務必小心，下回可就沒人能協助你。」

 

「謝謝。」克里斯抱起所以代表物及火焰劍，轉身走向貨車，此時，奈斯稍微移動身軀，在惡魔耳邊傾吐。

 

「我就知道你很善良。」

 

「是阿，是阿。」蓋文仰起腦袋，把瓶內剩餘的酒灌入肚子裡，表達自己同意對方看法，若他是在末日前聽見這句話，也許會發脾氣，但隨著自己與惡魔陣營的決裂，最後時刻說出情愫，他與奈斯之間，差別其實沒想像裡大。

 

克里斯沒有久留，一把東西放好，就立即驅車離開，此時，蓋文輕柔抓起奈斯的衣領，腦袋湊上去，促使雙方距離不到十公分。

 

「等等，這——這邊是戶外。」奈斯因為他這番突然其來的舉動嚇著。

 

「別忘記，我可是惡魔。」他簡略表達自己身分，急速把雙方距離縮減為零。

 

奈斯謹慎觀察周遭情況，由於已經入夜，幾乎沒人在外面逗留，他才鼓起勇氣，悄悄開啟嘴唇，讓蓋文順利從縫隙把舌頭探進去。

 

蓋文畢竟能化為蛇，舌頭比起普通人類靈敏許多，他輕巧滑過天使口腔，輕刺首次感受熱吻滋味的奈斯，後者忍不住用手環抱住蓋文，瘋狂壓抑嗚咽，卻因為這樣做，讓蓋文有辦法趁虛而入，雙臂在天使身後亂摸，一路探詢至衣襬下方，就在棕髮惡魔用冰涼手指貼著奈斯火熱背脊時，奈斯雙眼瞪大，猛然把身軀往後退。

 

「蓋文， **你他媽** 在做什麼？」他的灰藍眼眸內滿是震驚，蓋文卻在微笑。

 

「你剛才罵髒話了。」他厚臉皮地指出這點。

 

奈斯淡淡回應：「反正我現在不屬於天使陣營。」

 

「嘖嘖，我們的好天使學壞囉，這樣可不行。」蓋文用極為欠揍的口吻講述，湊上前試圖要繼續方才行為，奈斯卻一把拉住惡魔手臂。

 

「至少，讓我們換個地方。」再怎麼講，奈斯都沒道理單純到連蓋文試圖做什麼都一無所知。

 

棕髮惡魔這才往後退，舉起右手：「這還差不多。」清脆的響指聲，沒有帶走遺留在門邊的酒瓶，卻把兩名超自然生物送到蓋文的房間。

 

「需要我把你帶到床鋪上嗎？」棕髮惡魔貼近藍眼天使耳畔，用極為魅惑的語氣詢問。

 

頭一回聽見蓋文用這方式講話的奈斯，雙頰泛起紅暈，也令他察覺先前蓋文並未真正誘惑過他，奈斯安靜點頭，獲得許可的蓋文這才用手環抱住愛人身軀，把奈斯帶離地面，走向白色床鋪。

 

幸好他沒有收藏物品的習慣，房裡除了櫃子與床以外，什麼都沒有，這讓走動速度加快許多，奈斯在雙腿觸及到床緣時緊閉雙眼，身體往後仰，落在柔軟床墊間，蓋文則是傾身，重新吻著奈斯唇瓣。

 

相較於在屋外，此時的天使平靜許多，他以手臂貼著蓋文背脊，仰起腦袋沉浸在濃情蜜意中，身體散發出一股輕淡香氣，蓋文的靈巧舌頭捲過奈斯的舌，相互推擠；摩擦，接著緊密相貼，宛如他們從諸多不合到耽溺彼此。

 

即便他們無須擔心吻到喘不過氣來，還是在幾分鐘後收回舌頭，專注凝視彼此。

 

「還想繼續嗎？」蓋文提出疑問。

 

這回，換奈斯舉起右手：「你認為呢？」話音剛落，他就移動大拇指與中指，發出響亮聲音，下一秒，雙方的衣物就不翼而飛。

 

「你把我們的衣服弄到哪裡去了？」蓋文壓低聲音詢問。

 

奈斯攤攤手：「不知道，我只是用奇蹟讓它們遠離。」

 

惡魔勾起一抹笑容：「無所謂。」他就這樣吻上奈斯的頸部，同時用手在天使身體亂摸。

 

蓋文曾經親眼目睹人類裸體模樣無數次，但無論男女，在他眼中都沒能與身下的褐髮天使相比，沒有受到絲毫玷汙，維持純潔，稍微觸碰到劇烈抖動的皮膚，促使他更加喜悅。

 

奈斯把腦袋轉開，稍微皺眉，他被吻到很癢，開始擔憂起人類軀殼會留下清晰痕跡，導致被不知情者發現，隨後就試圖用其他方法轉移思緒，他視線亂飄，瞄到蓋文胸膛。

 

**他竟然有肌肉線條？** 蓋文的精壯身材讓他有些意外，原以為惡魔多半把時間耗在喝酒跟在路上隨意閒晃，沒想到竟能找出時間鍛鍊身體。

 

他的目光持續移動，直到來到某個地方，瞧見促使他發出驚呼的畫面。

 

「蓋——蓋文？」

 

忙著在他頸部留下自己痕跡的惡魔，僅能發出輕微悶哼。

 

「你那邊怎麼會長這樣？」奈斯恐懼地提出問題。

 

這困惑讓蓋文把腦袋抬高，注視愛人：「你究竟在講什麼鬼話？」

 

奈斯用手死命往前指，並高喊：「就是那邊！」

 

「你是說……」順著手勢，蓋文低頭看見自己的生殖器：「這根很好，完全沒問題。」

 

「但我以為……我之前都誤會你應該有……有兩……」奈斯滿臉通紅，卻還是沒能清楚講述問題，不過6000年的相識，證明即便只有講一半，惡魔也能理解全貌，他移動臂膀，單手握住有些腫漲的硬挺，直接湊近奈斯的陰莖磨蹭。

 

「你以為我是蛇，所以就該有兩根？」

 

奈斯別過頭，紅著臉發出輕微聲響：「沒錯。」

 

蓋文瞇起蛇眼，鬆開手，轉而用手戳了戳奈斯的肉柱，讓天使眉頭緊蹙：「那並不是玩具。」

 

「廢話，我又不是笨蛋，」蓋文立即回答：「單純在測試功能。」

 

「雖然我沒真正使用過，但應該能射出來。」彷彿在呼應這句話，蓋文察覺慾望幾秒內就變堅硬，他不禁戲弄起男友。

 

「你沒有施展奇蹟吧。」

 

「當然沒，不需要凡事都耍小聰明。」天使不禁抱怨。

 

逮到機會的蓋文把手從奈斯昂揚移開，轉而抬高愛人右腿：「每當我們要去吃飯時總有空位，外出散步期間，往往能在這座雨都碰上天晴，我從不用擔憂，幾乎都可以在廣場邊跟冰淇淋小販買到最多人點的香草口味。」他的左手食指抵在奈斯後穴邊緣，視線牢牢瞄準伴侶：「這些都是你使用奇蹟的緣故吧。」

 

「有時候我會用，但沒有每次……好吧，我承認自己使用的頻率多到連阿曼妲都警告過。」他臉頰上呈現的色調，讓蓋文相當滿意，棕髮惡魔稍微低下身子，靠近奈斯。

 

「我就知道，你果真沒有表面上乖巧，」手指在他講述這句話時往前推擠，探入緊緻縫隙內，奈斯立即咬緊牙根，倒抽口氣，蓋文隨即柔聲提醒：「第一次都是這樣的，你只需要時間適應。」

 

他們有充裕時間去熟悉彼此身體，只要天堂跟地獄停止找這對被驅逐出境的情侶麻煩，在下次末日前(蓋文認為這可不會輕易結束)，他們都能在人間相戀，彌補千年來的遺憾。

 

「我——我該怎麼做？」奈斯試圖尋求幫忙，蓋文親暱地輕吻奈斯白淨臉頰。

 

「只要把自己交給我就好。」他的口吻充分包含體貼男友該有模樣，順利讓奈斯放下戒心，抬頭面對專注看他的蓋文。

 

痛覺讓眼角擠出淚珠，但愛人的神情淡化這滋味，他眨著眼，嘴唇抽動。

 

「我信任你。」

 

**信任。** 對於戀人而言，這是最為重要的詞彙，蓋文伸手滑過奈斯被淚水浸濕的髮絲： **「** 放輕鬆，把注意力放在仔細感受我。」

 

奈斯按照提議，緩緩靜下來，蓋文深吸口氣，把手指往前推送，在他還是天使時期，從未觸摸過自己身體，直到現在才有機會摸透天使，緊密後穴在他移動時主動往旁邊推擠，協助他得以流暢進出，蓋文並不知道這是否又是奈斯展現小奇蹟，此刻的他一心想要愛人感到純然幸福。

奈斯的灰藍雙眸清楚映照出身軀跟他緊貼的蓋文，他也許會因此墮天，同時又清楚這是出於本人意願，打從他初次感受到自己對於蓋文情感前，就希望能實際品嘗到與對方性愛滋味， **違反本能？不，他這名多年前就愛上惡魔的天使，早已違背上天賦予他的任務。**

 

「真是瘋狂。」他不禁自嘲起來。

 

「雖說我不知道你是指什麼，」蓋文在此時悄悄推入第二根手指：「但我們兩個都是不折不扣的瘋子，因為氣味相投，才能被對方吸引。」他稍微加大力道，連同第一根手指繼續挪動，

 

奈斯視線有些模糊，他很感動，蓋文幾乎不會去稱讚他人，平日相處他不時會聽見對方抱怨某些事，但當他提出要求，棕髮惡魔往往會嫌棄，最後還是答應，這是種溫柔，針對愛人的暖流，蓋文選擇將之全數拋在他身上。

 

「那你可得試圖忍受我散發出的氣味。」他忍不住表示，相較之下，唯有面對蓋文，他才會顯露好好先生以外的模樣。

 

蓋文從手指憑空弄出黏滑液體，在天使體內攪動，試圖弄出可供碩大柱體進出，又不會造成皮肉之苦的空間，他在緊緻內壁裡讓手指呈現剪刀狀，奈斯仰起腦袋，傾吐嗚咽。

 

「哈——蓋文。」這語氣似乎在懇求些什麼，但這絕非蓋文所希望的。

 

「我並不想強迫你，在確保能承受以前，我會持續擴張。」語畢，他就忙著推送手指，甚至還把插入第三根，終於，奈斯抑制不住地喊叫。

 

「你可以進來了。」

 

蓋文眨著碧綠眼睛，有些難以置信。

 

「確定？」蓋文眉頭稍稍皺起，這可能是身為惡魔的他，最謹慎一次。

 

奈斯先是把雙手握拳，然後鬆開，用自己最大的音量呼喊。

 

「別磨蹭了！快進來，你不是惡魔嗎？」

 

蓋文不禁收起疑慮，迅速抽出手指，雖說這舉止引發奈斯喘息，他卻沒有放慢速度，立刻照做，反倒先用左手扣住等待多時的昂揚。

 

「話是你說的，待會別後悔。」他狡詐提醒。

 

天使嘴角勾起：「怎麼可能。」

 

蓋文往身子往前傾斜：「我就讓你這個聖潔象徵，感受何謂性。」說著，他就將硬挺堵在穴口，深吸口氣，一寸寸往前推移，將陰莖送入甬道內。

 

奈斯咬緊牙根，雙手扯住床單，這帶有快感的痛苦，讓他有些難以承受，明明只需一個響指，問題就迎刃而解，他卻固執地希望全心投入蓋文賦予他的所有，這想法也是造就他在千年來與對方感情愈發融洽主因。

 

蓋文用極為緩慢的速度擠壓，低頭凝視臉頰泛起紅暈，緊密閉上雙唇的奈斯。

 

「就算你因此陶醉，也不會墮天。」他輕柔提醒。

 

奈斯眨眨眼：「我無法確知自己因此沉醉，是否會帶來一些不好的效應。」天使皺起眉頭，試圖修改措辭，在講述出來時能中聽些。

 

「你所謂的不好，我想是性成癮吧，」此時，蓋文加重力道，把肉慾往前頂弄一些，致使奈斯倒抽口氣，隨後他才狡詐地補充：「這確實會讓人愛不釋手，但我並不會因此厭煩，今後若想，我還是能讓你滿足。」他擺動下半身，開始在甬道內連續衝刺。

 

先前的不快，緩緩在蓋文的賣力撞擊中成為純粹的舒適，奈斯緩緩張開嘴，在無意識中呼喊著一些詞彙。

 

「蓋——蓋文——」他先是喊出愛人名字，棕髮惡魔低頭注視身下的伴侶：「很——很舒服，」天使善於稱讚，也許這並非事實，但蓋文能從對方神情觀察出奈斯非常享受，這促使他加快速進出柔軟後穴的速度。

 

「我愛你。」當奈斯雙眼迷茫，用朦朧雙眼凝視蓋文，吐露這句話時，蓋文用手環抱起尚未恢復過來的天使。

 

他讓奈斯倚靠在自己身上，天使主動用雙腿夾住男友腰側，臂膀摟著蓋文頸部，棕髮惡魔以手臂托住對方臀肉，腦袋往前挪，與對方陷入親密熱吻，並持續抽插，感受著奈斯的溫暖。

 

兩人接吻期間，奈斯仍然不時發出嗚咽，但立刻就因為蓋文的柔情化成暢快呻吟，他撐開被些許淚水浸濕的眼皮，專注望著雙眼緊閉，展現體貼模樣的蓋文。

 

6000年前，他們在伊甸園展開第一次對話；美索不達米亞平原的重逢，開啟他們糾纏不休的關係；凱薩的死是分離，但當他即將被淹沒在龐貝城，是蓋文帶他逃出生天，首次拯救，成為日後多次協助的開頭；14世紀佛羅倫斯的一句「老鼠」，讓他們更加親密，接著雙方踏遍整個歐洲大陸，不斷在完成自身任務同時，利用空閒往來，最終踏上美洲大陸，聯手阻止末日。他們看似遙遠，卻又是最親密的組合，也正是蓋文，才讓他獲得高舉武器，試圖對付傑弗瑞的勇氣。

 

「我愛你。」當回憶結束，他溫和地再度說出這句。

 

蓋文用碧綠蛇眼回望著他，稍稍往後退些，讓自己得以清楚說話：「我也是。」

 

兩人從彼此身上，瞧見這些年來的相處，終於成為美好果實，他們相識一笑，投入更為火熱的性愛中。

 

* * *

 

奈斯感受到有東西把自己臉頰弄很癢，雖然因為前一晚的歡愉，讓他力氣幾乎被抽乾，只想在床上躺一整天，但仍舊選擇睜開雙眼。

 

他先是看見某個黑色東西，接著視線從模糊變為清晰，才認出那是什麼。

 

「康——康納？」直到現在，這名字依然讓他猶豫。

 

黑蛇發出嘶嘶聲，但奈斯僅能皺眉，不懂蛇語的他無法理解背後意義。

 

「這傢伙說你不喜歡這名字。」此時，另一側傳來蓋文的說話聲，天使正要翻身過去，對方就用手臂從後方環抱住他，腦袋壓在他肩上，繼續說明：「每當你說出他的名字，並沒有絲毫喜悅，即便他只是蛇，還是可以感覺到背後含意。」

 

奈斯扭過頭，望著蓋文：「你知道這件事多久了？」

 

「打從你第一次用康納叫我的刺青起，」面對愛人的問題，他連忙補充：「但因為當時我們在忙著阻止末日，他才說等之後有機會再跟你提。」

 

奈斯點點頭，把目光放回黑蛇身上：「所以你想換名字？」

 

黑蛇發出一連串的嘶嘶聲，蓋文隨即幫忙翻譯。

 

「答對了，他還特別要求你取名。」顯然，這讓身為主人的惡魔有些意見。

 

「但他是你的寵物。」奈斯有些遲疑。

 

黑蛇又嘶了幾聲，蓋文臉色有些難看，縱然如此，還是耐著性子回答。

 

「他以為你跟我都是主人。」

 

「等——等等！」清晰紅暈快速浮現在奈斯臉上。

 

「但我不介意，」蓋文嘴角勾起一些：「如果是這原因，我能接受。」

 

奈斯眨了幾次眼：「真的？」

 

惡魔微微一笑：「騙你幹嘛。」

 

天使跟著微笑，別過頭對黑蛇喃喃說道：「我就把你取名為——」他稍微停頓，彷彿這是某種重要儀式： **「奇蹟。」**

 

黑蛇高興搖晃尾巴，往前倚靠奈斯胸膛，蓋文的笑容頓時擴大，無聲重複這詞彙。

 

**奇蹟，** 這不僅是奈斯深愛的東西，更涵蓋他們6000年來最真摯的情愫。


End file.
